Bound
by Dr. Stiletto McCaney
Summary: House and Cuddy are forced to attend a medical conference...in France...for a week! Fun will most definitely ensue. My first fic so come check it out and tell me whatcha think! Rated T....for now. MWAHAHAHAHA!
1. Punishment

Hello everyone, this is my first shot at a fanfic, so let me know what you think. Pleez review and enjoy :-)

~Dr. Stiletto McCaney

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bound- v. tied; in bonds; destined.**_

**Chapter 1- Punishment**

House had just limped into the corridor of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital when he spotted Wilson coming out of exam room four in the clinic.

"You missed the meeting this morning," Wilson stated in a tone of annoyance.

"I'm highly aware of that," House stated emphatically, "which would explain why I am…" he dramatically looked down at his watch, "two hours late for work."

"Cuddy's pissed," Wilson said uselessly.

"Why? I'm earlier than I usually am. And I never come to meetings anyway," House excused himself lamely.

"Unbelievably, that's not why she's upset," he said as House spotted Cuddy coming into the clinic accompanied by the clickity clack of her stiletto heels.

"House," she said exasperatedly as an invitation into her office.

"Gotta go Wilson, She just can't get enough of my sexy bod," House said as limped away.

"Good luck," Wilson said dismissively.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

By the time House had limped his way into Cuddy's office, she had already taken a seat behind her desk.

"Calling me in here for a little morning delight, I see," House said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ahaha….no," Cuddy replied in a less than amused manner, "where the hell were you this morning? I sent every department head an e-mail yesterday stating that there was a meeting this morning at nine."

"My car has been-," but he was cut of by Cuddy.

"In the garage since summer started, try again," she said already catching on to his little game.

"Cameron forgot to check my e-mail-," but he was cut off again by Cuddy.

"I sent it to your myspace, too, and I know you get alerts sent to your phone every time-", but it was her turn to be cut off by House.

"Is there a reason for this harassment, Dr. Cuddy?" House asked getting annoyed.

"Yes, actually, there is," Cuddy said rubbing her forehead. "That meeting was called to see how many doctors were available to represent PPTH at a medical conference over in France. Of course by default, I was chosen to go because I'm the Dean of Medicine here, and every other department head either actually wasn't available to go or lied about it," she explained sighing.

When House looked at her in an _'and this effects me how?'_ kind of manner she continued, "So, as a punishment for your absence the Board voted and decided to send you, I just don't understand why _I'm_ being punished."

House stood in front of her slack jawed for a moment, until he snapped out of it. "They can't do this. I wasn't there to excuse myself!" House stated trying to defend himself.

"Which is why they decided to punish you…and me!" she said angrily, after going into her desk to retrieve two thin strips of thick paper. "Now, here is your plane ticket. We're leaving Friday and we'll be gone for a week. Our flight's at 9:45 so I'll be at your apartment at 8:00, and if you make us miss our flight House I swear to Bob!" she finished threateningly.

"Friday? That's tomorrow! They can't just spring this stuff on me-," but was soon cut off by Cuddy.

"What? You have a wife and kids at home that need you now, House?"Cuddy asked getting more annoyed by the second, "Just be ready by eight, don't do _anything_ to annoy me and you just might come out of this trip, alive."

"No fair," House mumbled to himself as he left her office.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Good morning, girls," House said in an overly cheery tone as he entered the conference room," and how are Charlie's Angels?"

They knew he was being sarcastic because after pulling an all-nighter, to save their last patient, they all looked like hell.

"Just, dandy," Foreman said in a miffed tone, "and why are you so damned chipper?"

"Oh, please don't mistake my irked mood for one of happiness," House said lowly. "I'm being forced to go all the way across seas to represent this God-forsaken place and am forced to stay there for a week."

"Doesn't seem all that bad, no "adult" supervision and it is all expense paid. It's almost like a vacation," Taub said mockingly.

"I never said I was going alone," House admitted, "Cuddy's coming with me."

"Nice," Thirteen said," Fifty bucks Cuddy comes back alone," she chuckled to the others as they walked away.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

After Houses' team left he went over to Wilson's office. "You were right," he said as he plopped down on the couch, "Cuddy wasn't mad at me for being late to work or not coming to the meeting, she was mad because she got stuck going to this conference with me. I'm finding this more humorous every time I think about it, by the way. Boy this is going to be fun."

"You'd better be careful, House," Wilson warned his friend," she didn't look to happy when I last seen her in the hall a few minutes ago."

"Oh don't mind her. She just hasn't warmed up to the fact that she'll be stuck over seas with me for seven days," House said smirking.

"Okay, House," Wilson said warily as he got up to leave his office, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

After Cuddy had gotten done with her rounds, she went straight to her office to call her nanny. It was going to kill her that she had to be away from Rachel for an entire week. She also logged into her computer because she had to see how many meetings with which donors she had to reschedule and which ones weren't even worth it. The phone rang three times until Juanita, Cuddy's nanny, picked up.

"Hola?" Juanita answered.

"Hey Juanita, I've been called away on a business trip and I was wondering whether or not you'd be available to keep Rachel for a week? " Cuddy asked in a pleading tone.

"Si, absolutely, Dr. Cuddy, I'd be glad to keep her," Juanita said in her thick Spanish accent.

"Thanks, so much Juanita. Give Rachel kisses for me and I should be home on time tonight," Cuddy said gratefully ending the phone call.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Because House didn't have a patient and his team had gone home early that day for some much deserved rest, he signed out early and headed home. When House got home he poured himself some scotch and played Bruce Hornsby's _The way it is_ on his piano a couple times, before he quickly got bored. He figured he should start packing for the trip, mainly because he didn't want to find out how much of Cuddy's threat was true if they were late. When he was done packing he had his backpack and a suitcase sitting on the couch and then went to bed.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy left the hospital at eight o'clock and released her nanny when she got home. Rachel was already fast asleep when she went into the nursery. She stood over the crib admiring her baby girl, fondly. After Cuddy kissed Rachel goodnight she headed into her room. Thinking about how cruel and unfair it was that she had to go to this conference with House, she slowly began to pack.

Review pleez, and let me know what you think!


	2. Feeding Third World Countries

Hello all! I'm back with another chapter and I can guarantee that there WILL be a new chapter here every week for the next month! So pleez review and enjoy:~)

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 2- Feeding Third World Countries**

Cuddy woke up at around seven o'clock the next morning to change, feed and dress Rachel. Once Cuddy was satisfied that she had been taken care of her, Cuddy put Rachel in her play pen and went into the bathroom for a shower. Once Cuddy had gotten out of the shower she got dressed in dark blue straight leg jeans, a black, low cut, three-quarter sleeve top, and a pair of black stiletto heels. She went back into the bathroom to pull her hair back into a lose pony-tail and apply a light layer of make-up. After Cuddy was done in the bathroom she took her suitcases and her purse to the front door. After having a light breakfast she went to play with Rachel. Cuddy had been playing with Rachel for forty-five minutes when the door bell rang, it was Juanita. Cuddy gave her daughter several good-bye kisses before she scooped up her purse and her luggage and headed for her Mercedes.

It was seven fifty eight when Cuddy pulled up to Houses apartment. She walked the short distance to his door and knocked. After a couple minutes of waiting, House finally answers the door in nothing but a towel.

"You're early," House stated.

"By like a minute," Cuddy replied trying to keep her eyes on House's face and turning a bright shade of pink. Luckily House didn't notice because his vision was still blurry from the shower. He held the door open wider for her and grinned as she brushed past his naked torso.

"You can wait on the couch. I'll be ready in a couple of minutes," House said heading back to his room.

Cuddy did a mock salute behind his head and sat next to his luggage. True to his word House limped out of his room fully dressed and grabbed his luggage.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

It hadn't even been five minutes into the car ride to the airport, when House started getting restless. He turned on the radio and settled on a soft rock station, which he listened to for all of two minutes when he turned to Cuddy.

"What exactly are we gonna be doing at this thing? ", he questioned.

"There are about three days of the actual medical conference where we have to introduce ourselves and the hospital. The other four days we can do what we want. The hotel I've booked us in has rock climbing, a pool, a spa, a club/bar, and there's always cite seeing," she finished.

"Are we sharing a hotel room? ", House asked nonchalantly.

"Nope," Cuddy stated simply.

"Any chance of us having sex?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," Cuddy said with a straight face.

"Really?!" House asked almost having a heart attack.

"No," she said comfortingly patting his leg, "but our rooms are adjoined, so no hookers."

"Okay I can't have sex with you AND you forbid me from seeking it elsewhere?" he asked sarcastically.

"Exactly, it's only seven days. You can make do with your right hand," she stated equally as sarcastic after pulling into the airport parking lot. They got their luggage out of the car and headed into the airport.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Cuuuuuudy, but I'm hungry now!" House said irritably.

"House," Cuddy hissed," you ate breakfast no more than an hour ago!"

"No I didn't, I forgot," he told her truthfully.

"Fine we can stop by an airport café," Cuddy said finally resisting to the bottomless pit that was House.

As they waited in line Cuddy asked what House wanted.

"I want some waffles, and eggs, and bacon. Oh and some orange juice…and a fruit cup…and a slice of apple pie," House stated all in one breath, amazingly.

"Geez, House," Cuddy stated warily," are you trying to feed a small starving Ethiopian village?"

"If you think that's a lot, you should see me when I forget to eat dinner the night before from being too drunk," House said overly impressed with himself.

Cuddy nodded her head as she got there order together.

"Hello," the man at the cash register said.

"Hi, may I have a serving of waffles, eggs and bacon, an orange juice, a fruit cup, a slice of pie and a complimentary cup of ice water?" Cuddy asked as if she hadn't just ordered half of the menu.

The cash register eyed her up before saying, "Absolutely little lady, but where will you put it all?"

"Oh it's not for me, only the water," she said motioning to House who was attentively watching the exchange."

"Well your husbands' got a hell of an appetite if he can eat all of that in one sitting," the cashier said dismissively. "And its Friendly Friday's where couples get discounted meals."

"Oh we're not-", but Cuddy was cut short by House.

"Going to turn an offer like that down," he said as he snaked his arm around her waist," right honey?"

"Right," Cuddy said exasperatedly.

"Okie dokie," said the overly friendly cashier, "it'll be over at your table in ten."

"Thanks," Cuddy said as she walked away, with House following close behind.

"Twenty bucks, three other people mistake us as a couple while we're on this trip," House said as they took their seats at a table.

"Fine," Cuddy said dismissively.

The two sat in silence until the food arrived. Cuddy stared out the window the entire time. She was thinking about how long and boring this trip would be and how House would do everything in his power to cause chaos. This really was a cruel and unusual punishment.

On the other side of the table House sat staring at Cuddy who was staring out the window. He, too, sat thinking about how long and boring this trip would be, and how many ways he could reek havoc. The only difference between their thoughts was that House was thinking of how many different ways he could "bed" Cuddy on this trip. House was getting turned on by these "thoughts" and attempted a subtle change in position. His change in position caused his knee to bump with Cuddy's under the table.

Cuddy looked up when she felt House's knee bump hers. "Geez, House there's over three feet of leg space between me and you, yet you still manage to get those daddy long legs over here," she said shifting.

"Sorry _pumpkin_," House said emphasizing the pumpkin, taking full advantage of what had happened earlier, "not everyone can be 4'11''."

"I'm 5'6'', thank you very much," Cuddy said defensively.

"Puh-tae-toh, Puh-tah-toh, your still small," House said smirking, "well compared to my 6'2'' that is, anyway."

Cuddy was about to say something, when House's food arrived at the table.

"Here ya go, folks," said the waiter, as she put the food down on the table, "Enjoy."

House immediately dug into his food while Cuddy watched in astonishment. It was a mix of something she had seen on animal planet and feeding time at the zoo. It wasn't like he was a sloppy eater or anything, he just scarfed his food down rather quickly. He looked up as if he felt her watching him.

"What?", he asked innocently, "I'm hungry."

She thought he looked adorable. He had a dab of powdered sugar on his nose but quickly pushed those thoughts down, "Nothing," she said, "I'll go pay the bill so we can get out of here."


	3. Compliance

I hadn't planned on posting until next week, but since I seem to be getting such a good response to this fic I decided to spoil you guys! I just wanna thank everyone sooooooo much for such great reviews!

Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 3-Compliance**

After leaving the café, the duo had just enough time to go through normal security procedures and board the plane. They had been standing in a ridiculously long line, with their luggage , when Cuddy noticed House shifting uncomfortably. She knew standing up for such a long period of time would surely cause discomfort. He shifted once more before she asked, "How's the leg on a scale from one to ten."

"Eight," he mumbled as he reached for his pills, in his pocket.

"You can go sit down if you want, and I can just wave you over when we're up," Cuddy said concernedly.

"I'm fine," he said after dry swallowing a couple of pills.

"Fine," Cuddy said at his stubbornness.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Twenty minutes later they were boarding their plane. They made their way to the flight attendant who took their tickets and showed them their seats. "34C," she said to Cuddy brightly your in the next cabin in first class, and 33C," the women said looking down at House's ticket, "you're in first class also, if you could just follow me…." she trailed off.

Once they were in their seats (which, of course, were next to each other) , it had taken half an hour more until the plane actually took off. Cuddy tensed and froze as she felt the plane roar to life. House looked over at her and smirked.

"Nervous flier?" House asked Cuddy in an amused tone.

"No," she said shakily, "the plane just surprised me." She lied through her teeth. Cuddy had never really liked flying. So when the plane jerked forward preparing for take-off she immediately and blindly grasped for something, anything.

"Geez, Cuddy," House said in a twinge of pain. Although they were short, she had nails like a falcon.

"Sorry," she mumbled with her eyes tight shut but, still grasping his hand, "after we're in the air I should be alright."

"Aaaaaw! Don't apologize, Cuddles! You never need an excuse to hold my hand!" he said milking it.

"House," Cuddy hissed, "shut your mouth." Little did he know, she was storing that knowledge away for House's payback later.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

It was going to take 7 hours, give or take some, to get to France, and House had already gotten bored with his game boy and his iPod in the first three hours. Cuddy was curled up in her seat reading a novel. He had sighed numerous times trying to get her attention but when she didn't look up, not even once, he knew she was ignoring him. So, he stared at the cover of the book, and would continue to stare until she felt him staring. When Cuddy noticed that House hadn't sighed in a whole five minutes her curiosity over took her and she looked up.

"What?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"I'm bored," he stated simply.

"Your always bored," Cuddy replied, "nothing new there."

"Can your read some of your girly novel to me?" he asked in a serious voice.

"No, but you can shut up while I read to myself," and with that she picked the book back up and began to read.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

An hour and three chapters later Cuddy leaned forward to stretch but noticed a heavy weight on her shoulder. House had fallen asleep and was leaning on her. She figured that she better not wake him, unless she wanted to be annoyed for the next couple of hours so she settled back into her seat and looked out of the window for a while. She noticed House's iPod in his lap and scooped it up so she could listen to it. House shifted as he unconsciously felt the weight being lifted from his lap, and a light blush spread across her cheeks.

Cuddy had been listening to Lena Horne when she noticed the flight attendant was gradually making her way down the aisles asking people what they would like for lunch. She and House were in first class which was towards the front of the plane, so it wouldn't take long before the attendant got to them. Cuddy noticed the soreness in her shoulder from House leaning on her for such a long time and uncomfortably shifted. Her shift caused House's head to slide down her torso and she gently caught it and placed it in her lap. She was grateful that she could now ease the dull pain in her shoulder but she did not look forward to House's reaction when he got up and realized he had his head less than three inches away from her crotch. Cuddy glanced down at his peaceful sleeping face and absentmindedly began to stroke his hair. When he leaned into her touch she wondered how such a hard, abrasive ass could be so cuddly, it was news to her. Cuddy had stroked his head for a while staring out the window some more. The attendant finally made her way down to them and gave Cuddy a choice between a sub sandwich with a salad or chips and a soup with a salad or a baked potato. She got herself a bowl of soup with a salad, and she got House a meatball sub with a bag of plain Lay's chips. When the flight attendant came back with a cart in tow, Cuddy gently shook House and tried to remove him from his current position so they could eat.

"House," she whispered and gently shook him some more, "the foods here, we have to eat."

"Not hungry…" he mumbled as he turned his face into her stomach and smushed it there, trying to absorb the warmth.

She flushed again and tried to remove House's face from her abdomen.

"Stop it," he mumbled turning his head away from her and blocking out her intrusions.

"Get up, House," she coaxed.

"No," he said like a small child with a temper, "it's your own fault. Your lady parts are just so comfy and squishy."

"It's a meatball sub," she said in a bargaining tone.

"I'm up!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Cuddy chuckled while the flight attendant handed him his tray. They ate in silence and after lunch the flight attendants announced that a movie was about to be played and if anyone was interested there were headphones in the compartments above every seat. Half-way through _Eagle eye_, Cuddy noticed House was beginning to doze off.

"House," she said, "recline your seat back, because my shoulders are still sore from the last time you decided to doze off.

"What if I like laying close to you, Cuddles? I mean I nicknamed you Cuddles for a reason ya, know." He said sarcastically.

"Just do it," she said in a less than amused tone.

"Fine," he said complying with her request for once.


	4. Shit out of Luck

**Sighs** I told myself I'd only post once this week. **Screams** Why is this so HARD?! Enjoy this chapter while I finish having my nervous breakdown.

~Dr. McCaney~

**Chapter 4- Shit out of Luck  
**

When Cuddy awoke from her nap she had to use the bathroom and the pressure on her bladder wasn't necessarily helping. She looked down and there House was once again snuggling against her stomach.

"House," she whispered tiredly.

"Hmm?" he mumbled into her stomach. The vibrations caused her to chuckle.

"Why are you sleeping in my lap again," she asked wearily.

"Because," he mumbled inaudibly, "like I said before your lady parts are comfortable and squishy."

"That's fine and dandy, but you have to get up," she said hurriedly.

"Why?" he asked not attempting to actually move.

"Because, I have to use the bathroom," she said. He moved back over into his seat and she went to the bathroom. When she came back out she heard a female voice over the intercom saying that they were preparing for landing and that everyone needed to be seated and buckled up. She went back to her seat and shook House.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Buckle up, we're about to land." She said taking a seat and following her own advice.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Once they landed, House and Cuddy got their luggage from the bag area and headed outside to their cab. After they got into the cab Cuddy handed the driver a piece of paper and he nodded his head understandingly.

It took them twenty minutes to get to the car rental place and luckily Cuddy reserved a car before they left for France. Unfortunately, the only things left were used broken down vehicles or extremely flashy luxury cars. When they walked into the business Cuddy showed her identification and signed the release for the car. One of the sales reps then, took them outside to show her the car and give her the keys. When House seen it he nearly shitted himself. In front of him was a jet black, 2009, BMW Z4.

"We get to drive this thing?!" he asked excitedly.

_Men_, Cuddy thought. "Actually, no," Cuddy said bursting his bubble, "_I _get to drive this thing. It's under _my_ name so if anything happens to it _I'm_ liable.

"Aw, come on Cuddy, you can't do this," he said helplessly, "tell her she can't do this," he said again turning to the sales rep behind them.

"Actually, she's right," said the old grey haired woman, through her thick French accent, "she's liable for any damage done to this vehicle, but I don't see why she couldn't let a man as fine as yourself drive every once in a while."

Cuddy rolled her eyes to herself, before giving in, "Fine," she said in an exhausted tone, "you can drive us to the hotel this one time." Cuddy threw him the keys, put their luggage into the trunk with House's help, thanked the old prune for her assistance and got into the car. When she was buckled in she pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and programmed the GPS device to the address of their hotel. House started the car and drove away in the direction the perky voice told him to.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

They had arrived at the hotel in no time. House stopped in front of the Hotel gave the car keys to the car parking service and followed Cuddy into the lobby.

"Reservations for Drs. L. Cuddy and G. House, please," she said when she got to the front desk.

"Just a second," said the lady behind the desk, she too had a thick French accent, "I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy, but due to the medical conference and another major event we are hosting we accidentally overbooked. So what we did was, we decided to put the conference customers in our larger rooms with two to a room. And we gave the other event the smaller rooms. We based this change on importance and because the medical conference was more important we gave you guys the bigger rooms free of charge. We know this has caused a great deal of inconvenience so your first three meals are free of charge, also." She finished persuasively.

"What?" Cuddy asked tiredly. Why was the universe suddenly turning against her? What had she done? She didn't remember ever back talking her parents, or skipping school so what had she done? She looked towards the beautifully decorated ceiling and sighed. "At least tell me you've decided to assign us room mates in alphabetical order." She asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Dr. Cuddy," she said, "we assumed you guys wanted to be grouped together by hospitals."

House hadn't really been paying attention to the exchange, finding the fanciness of the place more interesting. He hadn't notice the problem until he heard the lady behind the desk apologize to Cuddy.

"Well thanks, for your services anyway," Cuddy said accepting the two room cards, and handing one to House, who was smirking like a hyena.

"Oh shut up," she said giving the bag boy her luggage.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

When Cuddy opened the door to her and, God help her, House's suite for the next week, she was stunned. The lady hadn't been lying when she said the rooms were large. They were decorated in a deep wine color, the same as the hallway outside of it. There was a large king sized bed, which was the same wine color, a large plasma screen tv on the wall, a small couch, which was dark beige, a computer desk with a computer, an entire kitchen and bathroom with a walk-in shower, and a royal Jacuzzi whirlpool bathtub, and a balcony.

"Wow," she said in astonishment.

"It smells like a basket of potpourri in here," House said disapprovingly.

"Oh shut up," Cuddy said, "I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to bed and if I were you I'd do the same thing. We have to sit through half a dozen different hospital representatives tomorrow."

"Can I join you," he asked seriously, "in the shower I mean."

Cuddy's only response was to slam the door behind her. When she seen the tub up close she immediately changed her mind and went for a soak instead. The hotel maids had set out some vanilla scented body wash and she poured some of that in the water to make bubbles. As she eased down into the warm water she immediately felt the days stress fade away. That came to an abrupt halt when she heard House tapping on the door with his cane.

"Cuuuuuuddy," he said, "I have to go potty!"

"House," Cuddy said in a frustrated manner, "you couldn't have figured that out _before_ I got in the tub you idiot?"

"Tub?" House questioned, "I thought you were taking a shower."

"I changed my mind," she said, getting out of the tub and wrapping the monstrous towel around her small frame. She went over and opened the door revealing a pacing House.

"Hurry up," she said impatiently. He quickly limped into the bathroom and relieved himself as Cuddy went back into the bedroom to get her pajamas.

"Nice legs," he said, when he came back into the room.

"Shut up, and thanks," she said as she quickly walked back into the bathroom and shut the door behind her again.

"The offer still stands if you need a bathing buddy," House informed her through the door.

"And the answer is still no," she said shooting his hopes down.


	5. Nice

Hey guys! Thanx for all the gr8 reviews, I really appreci8 them and you guys! I'm super hyper because I only have two more days of school until summer break and decided to post a chapter! Enjoy and Review!

Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 5- Nice**

After Cuddy got out of the bathtub she went over to the sink, cleaned the light layer of make-up off her face, and brushed her teeth. She put some lotion on and then the tiny, navy blue polyester shorts, and the white, skin tight tank she wished she hadn't brought. All of the night clothes she brought were tiny, in fact this was as good as it got. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked out the bathroom ready for all of House's major gawking. When she stepped out into the bedroom House had nearly shitted himself for the second time that day.

"Oh stop staring and go take your damn shower, already," she said in an annoyed tone.

"You walk into the room wearing booty shorts and a tank, and you expect me not to stare?" he asked still staring, "Hi, I don't think we've met, Greg House." He said holding out his hand.

She walked past him and went to her suit case. She took her suits out and hung them in the closet and then went over to the drawers and filled the first three with the rest of her clothes. She heard the bathroom door shut behind her and picked her suitcase up and put it in the closet. That is when she realized that there was only one bed. She looked over at the couch, took a sheet off of the bed and trudged over to the piece of furniture. It wasn't the comfiest but it was going to have to do. She tolerated letting House sleep on her lap, getting stuck in a suite with him, she even let him drive her car, but sleeping in the same bed with Gregory House is where she drew the line. Her day had been exhausting and she usually didn't go to bed at eight but she hadn't really gotten any rest on the plane, and her day had been tiring. Not to mention, she had to wake up at ten the next day to be at the eleven o'clock conference.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House had gotten into the shower thinking about how hot his boss looked in her pajamas. He also remembered that there was only one bed, and with that he quickly washed himself, got out of the shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. When he limped back into the bedroom he was disappointed to see Cuddy curled up on the couch that looked too small, even for her small figure. He limped heavily over and poked her.

"What?" she asked groggily, even opening her eyes.

"Why are you sleeping over here?" he asked, hoping his disappointment didn't show through.

"There's only one bed," she mumbled, "and because you have a bad leg I did the loyal thing and gave it to you."

"It's a king sized bed, Cuddy," he persuaded.

"So?" she asked again, "Your point?"

"It's big enough for the both of us," he said in a 'duh' tone.

She chuckled, rolled over and then went back to sleep.

He limped over to the bed and got under the sheets. He spent the next half an hour staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep. He hadn't even been asleep for fifteen minutes when he heard a dull thud, on the opposite side of the room. He quickly sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. What he seen made him laugh, Cuddy had fallen off the couch with the sheet tangled in between her legs.

"Ow," she said quietly, trying not to wake House. When she heard his laughter, _too late_ she thought.

" 'snot funny," she said crankily, as she picked her self up off the floor.

"Cuddy just come get in the bed," he said tiredly.

"Fine," she said, "but if you try anything I'll chop off your most prized body part and feed it to you."

"Geez, Cuddles, no need to get graphic," he said.

She got into the sheets and turned away from him towards the windows. When he was sure she was asleep he spooned up behind her and fell into a content sleep shortly afterwards.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

The next morning House woke up and looked around, briefly forgetting where he was and why he was there. When he looked down he smiled, he was a manipulative bastard towards Cuddy even subconsciously. He was in his same position as last night except this morning she, too, was facing him and her head was in the crook between his chin and his chest. She also had her left leg thrown haphazardly over his waist and her hand was grasping his tee shirt. His smirk widened and he pulled her closer; she snuggled into his chest further. He briefly closed his eyes and when he opened them again she was staring up at him.

"I suppose you think this position has something to do with me," he said jokingly.

A smile ghosted across her lips and was gone as fast as it got there, and she untangled her self from House's large frame and rolled away. House was slightly dismayed when she did this but didn't let it show on his face. She tiredly stumbled into the bathroom to use it, and came back out. "I'm about to order room service, you want anything?"

"Yeah just get me a pancake breakfast, and an orange juice," he said dry swallowing a couple of Vicodin.

"Kay," she said as she walked into the kitchen. House watched her ass as she walked away which were still clad in nothing but the tight fitting shorts.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Do we have to go to this thing, Cuddy?" House whined.

"Believe me House, if we didn't I most definitely would not be here," she said. She felt House falling behind and grasped his wrist pulling him along. As they made their way into the hotel auditorium they were immediately greeted and handed nametags. It was Cuddy's duty as hospital administrator to mingle and introduce her hospital, so she quickly got into the swing of things. House just trailed after her, tagging along.

"Dr. Cuddy!" a voice behind them called. It was a young, tall dark-haired man, which her nor House, had ever seen.

"I'm Dr. Chapman," he said, shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy said, "I don't think we've ever met."

"Oh, we haven't," he said, "but I have heard a great deal about you, and was very excited when I heard you were going to be here." His eyes wandered down to Cuddy's chest. "You are quite a catch Dr. Cuddy. Are you married or perhaps even dating?" he asked inquiringly.

"No offense Dr. Chapman, but that's a personal question and I am here to represent my hospital, not pick up men," Cuddy said in her strict administrator's voice.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Dr. Cuddy, but you're just so beautiful," Dr. Chapman flirted shamelessly.

House had been standing behind Cuddy this entire time watching this floozy hit on his woman. Wait, his woman? Since when did he consider Cuddy his woman? He was getting protective over a woman that wasn't even his. He had enough and decided to step in, "Oh, believe me," he said cutting Cuddy off, "you should be the only one feeling uncomfortable here. The way she just turned you down before you even got a chance to ask her out, that must've hurt," he said purposely reaching around Cuddy to shake Dr. Chapman's hand. "Greg House M.D., I have a double specialty in nephrology and infectious disease, what do you specialize in?"

Cuddy had totally forgotten about House because he was standing behind her and being uncharacteristically quite. She was relieved when he threw one of his patented sarcastic remarks at this condescending jerk-off.

"I'm a podiatrist," he said confidently.

"Nice," was all House was able to get out before a speaker walked onto the stage and requested that they be seated.


	6. Messin' With You

Hey peoples, here's another chapter for your reading pleasure! Lavender Grey I tried to slow my scenes down in this chapter. I hope it meets your approval! Read and Review, review, review!

Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 6- Messin' with You**

Cuddy and House had been listening to balding, middle aged men drone on about successful advances in modern day medicine for an hour and a half, and they still had an hour and a half to listen to this mindless droning. Each doctor was given a notebook to take notes in which was optional. When House looked over at Cuddy's, he noticed she was doodling. He opened his notebook, and wrote a note. He tore it out his notebook folded it into four and handed it to Cuddy.

She opened the note and it said 'Havin fun?' she smirked up at him and quickly wrote 'It's better than listening to these old guys talk in monotonous voices, lol : P' she handed it back to House and continued doodling.

House read it and wrote 'What do we do after this?' he passed it to Cuddy and she wrote a response and passed it back to House. House opened it and it said 'I'm gonna go to the pool, your free to come with.'

'Why do I always have to tag along with you, why can't you come with me for once? : (' He handed the note to Cuddy and she read it. 'Fine, House what do you want to do?'

'Nothing the pools fine, lol, I just enjoy messing with you!' she read it and nodded her head 'The pool it is then.' She wrote.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

An hour and a half and three speakers later Cuddy had an entire page of doodles and House had counted every ceiling tile. The first day of the medical conference had finally come to an end. They were heading towards the auditorium doors when Dr. Chapman caught up with them again.

"Dr. Cuddy," he said, "I was wondering if you would ever like to go out for drinks or dinner or something."

"No, thank you Dr. Chapman," Cuddy was really feeling the redundant aspect of Chapman's presence.

"You sure?" he asked hopefully.

That's when House finally had it. "Yeah she's sure! You're a podiatrist for God's sake! You can't get a woman like Cuddy with podiatry as a specialty!"

"And what kind of specialty would a guy have to have to be with a woman like Dr. Cuddy, hmm?" he asked angrily, "Nephrology, infectious disease, is that it?"

"Well I am the guy who gets to share a hotel room with her, so you should ask her," he said equally as heated.

"House!" she said exasperatedly, turning to the younger doctor "Look Chapman, as rudely as House put it, what he said did hold a bit of truth, but only because I'm not interested. So if we could just drop this and forget it ever happened that would be great." She said trying to end this whole thing. "Come on House," she said escorting him out of the auditorium, before he could make anymore scenes.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Well, that was fun," House said sarcastically.

"Fun?! How on earth was the fun, House?!" she asked angrily, "It was embarrassing!"

"How was it embarrassing, Cuddy, and why are you screaming at me?! I was defending your honor!" House asked getting angry again. She was swiftly walking into the elevators and quickly spun on her heels to face him when she heard him.

"Well next time you want to "defend my honor", DON'T!" she said turning to face forward.

"_Women_," House breathed.

"Women, you're damn straight," she said quickly getting off the elevators and heading to their room.

"So I guess we're not going to the pool anymore?" he asked.

Her only response was to slam the door in his face. She heard the room door beep quietly.

"You know I have a room key too, right?" he asked.

She simply went to her drawers pulled out a change of clothes, trying to shed her power suit as quickly as possible. She went into the bathroom with the clothes and changed and took her make-up off.

"Get changed," House heard the muffled voice come through the door. He quickly limped around the room shedding clothes and putting on new ones on. By the time he was done stumbling around he was clad in nothing but a white t-shirt and swimming trunks with palm tress on them. When he looked up Cuddy was coming out of the bathroom in jean shorts, a halter top, and flip-flops, with a beach bag in tow.

"Let's Go," she said still angry.

"Cuuuuuuuuddy! Its not gonna be fun if you're angry the entire time," he said.

Cuddy just continued walking, thinking of all the objects she could certainly strangle House with.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Once they were at the pool House shed his shirt and dove into the water, pushing off his left leg. Cuddy sat down and pulled a book out of her beach bag, while watching House take off his shirt, out of the corner of her eye. He swam a couple of laps before he got bored. He couldn't remember the last time he swam. He swam over to the corner of the pool to where she was at and splashed some water her way. She glared down at him.

"Come swim, it might release some of the anger you have pent up," he said, "Hey we can have a race. If I win you can't be mad at me anymore and if you win you can continue to be mad at me."

She looked down thinking about it for awhile, and got up. House thought she was about to leave but when she got up and pulled her shirt over her head he knew she was taking him up on his offer. She also took off her shorts to reveal a tiny deep purple bikini with a silver clasp holding the two cups together in the front, and another one on each hip holding the fine material together there. House looked on appreciatively.

As she walked down the steps into the pool she had to get used the temperature of the water so she swam over to him, giving him a nice view of her ass. When she got over to him she stood up and smoothed her dark wavy hair out of her face. It was one of the most beautiful things House had ever seen, by far. "First one to complete a lap," she said standing at least a foot shorter than him in the water.

"You're on," he said.

After they swam over to the swim lanes they got into there starting positions.

"Ready?" House asked. Cuddy shook her head. "Go!" They were tied at first but House had been doing laps before she got into the pool, so he was at a disadvantage. When he felt her taking the lead he grabbed her bare thigh and pulled her back to him. What he didn't expect was for her to wrap her legs around his waist and dunk him. When he resurfaced she grinned and said "Now we're even." She attempted to swim away when he grabbed her ankle again and pulled her back to him.

"No, Cuddy," he grinned evilly, "we are _not_ even." He slipped his arms around her waist and lifted her up and prepared to slam her into the water.

"No! House! Don't even think about it! Put me down!" but her arguments were futile. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" He smirked at her one last time before swinging her into the air and releasing her. Cuddy, who was thinking on her feet quickly wrapped her arms and legs around House's frame again and brought him down with her. While under water she flipped them so that she was on top. When they resurfaced she was straddling him like a surfboard. She was softly smiling down at him and House wrapped his hands around her slim waist.

"Get a room!" someone shouted and that's all it took to snap Cuddy out of her trance. She swiftly unwound her legs from House's and swam away. All House could do was look after her.


	7. Truckload

'Good morning Starshine the earth says HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!'- Johnny Depp (Charlie and the Chocolate factory) I come bearing update-age! This chapter is sort of another filler of whats to come! MUWAHAHAHAHA! **gagging, choking, sputtering** Enjoy this chapter and review, review, review! While I finish coughing my lungs up...*thinks to self** could that actually happen and then could Dr. House fix it? **Flails** I'd be one of Dr. House's patients! **Mommy tells me he's not real!** WHAT?!? This is like the time she accidently vaccumed up my turtle and then said it ran away! WAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Enjoy!

Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 7-Truckload**

After House swam a few more laps to release some of his sexual tension, he and Cuddy awkwardly went back to the hotel room. Cuddy grabbed some shorts and another tank and headed for the bathroom. When she got done showering she took her phone and went out onto the balcony to talk to her babysitter. Juanita assured Cuddy everything was fine with Rachel, before letting a very happy Rachel talk, or rather gurgle and giggle, to her mother. Cuddy's eyes almost immediately filled with tears, and she quickly swiped them away. She didn't think listening to her daughter babble would have this kind of effect on her but evidently it did. After Cuddy said her 'good-byes' she noticed the sun setting. The sky took on a pink-ish, orange-ish hue and was even purple in some places. It was no doubt one of the most beautiful things Cuddy had ever witnessed. She didn't know how long she had been standing there, but the next thing she knew it was completely dark. Cuddy sighed, knowing she'd have to go back into the room eventually. She really didn't want to deal with the House and his shenanigans after what happened earlier that day. But she couldn't sleep on the balcony so she trudged back into the room.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

When Cuddy walked back into the room she quickly averted her eyes from the scene before her. "Oh, that's just great, House," she said looking down at the burgundy carpet.

House was sprawled out on the bed, shirtless, with his left hand shoved into his basketball shorts, and his right hand nursing a beer. Cuddy glanced at the t.v. at what appeared to be a French soap.

House only glanced up and took a swig of his beer, and shifted his hand in his shorts.

Cuddy sighed, "Do you think you could put some clothes on House?"

"Got clothes on," he mumbled without taking his eyes off of the t.v.

"More clothes?" she asked.

"Why?" House asked stubbornly, "This is what I do at home. Since this is gonna be like my second home for the next six days and I have to share it with you, you'll just have to deal with it."

"All I'm asking is that you put on a shirt," she said exasperatedly as she walked over to the computer.

"Why are you acting like you've never seen a half naked man before?" he asked following her movement.

"Why are you still half naked?" she asked ignoring his question.

"When was the last time you got laid," he asked, "you've been bitchy ever since the beginning of this trip."

"When was the last time you had sex without paying for it?" she asked turning on the computer.

"Why is your ass so big?" he said looking back at the television.

"Why is your penis so small?" she asked smoothly.

"Ouch!" House said sarcastically, "You win."

Cuddy logged into her email and was astonished with how much had piled up in the 36 hour duration. It was a bunch of stuff concerning the hospital which she was millions of miles away from so it was really irrelevant. She logged into her personal email and was surprised to find several pictures of Rachel waiting for her. She smiled softly before feeling something hit her shoulder. When she looked down she saw a balled up tissue. She glared back at House who was staring at her.

"I'm bored," he said simply.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do about that, House?" she said getting up to stretch, which reminded her she hadn't done her yoga today. She walked over to the closet to retrieve her yoga mat from her suit case.

"Entertain me," he said flatly, "you know one time I had this fantasy about you. A sex fantasy of course, you've probably already deduced that though, well anyway you were dressed like a naughty catholic school girl-"

"House I don't want to hear about your fantasies," she said opening the door to the balcony. She lit the candles that were already out there because it was already dark outside. She spread out the mat and went to stand on it.

"What are you doing out there," she heard House ask through the door.

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly. That was the last thing she needed, House disrupting her while she did her yoga. When he didn't answer she assumed he gave up and continued watching television. She sighed a breath of relief and went into her first position, _Bird of Paradise_, holding it for sixty seconds. She then went into the _Tree Pose__, _after doing a variety of standing positions she then went into back bend positions. She started with the _One-legged king pigeon_position when she noticed House was being awfully quite and she couldn't hear the television anymore so she assumed he went to reek havoc elsewhere. A frown formed on her face when she thought about a security guard bringing House back to the room. She went into the Little thunderbolt position, and heard the door to the balcony slide open roughly. _Damn_, she thought to herself. She turned her head to see House.

House could only stare at the weird position she had bent herself into.

"What do you want?" she asked counting down from sixty in her head.

"I want to know where your spine went," House said, "cause I could of sworn you had one when you came out here."

"What do you want?" she asked more exasperatedly this time.

"I'm still bored," he said sitting in a chair on the other side of the balcony, still watching her.

_Great,_ she thought to herself, _he wanted to watch, and him watching meant him talking and him talking meant her concentration being broken and her concentration being broken meant no yoga. _She straightened out of the position she was currently in preparing to end her yoga session when a thought popped into her head.

"Look, House, I can't concentrate when you're talking," she said standing up. "But I have a proposition for you."

"Does it involve sex?" he asked hopefully.

"No." she said flatly. "If you can hold a hand stand longer than I can, you can stay out here and flap your gums to your hearts content, and I'll just have to deal with it. If you can't, then you'll have to leave and let me finish my yoga in peace."

"You're just full of competitiveness today, aren't you?" he said thinking for a moment, "Throw in letting me see you do a split, and I'm in," he said smirking.

She thought about this for a while, and then stuck her hand out. "Deal," she said shaking his hand.

"Deal," he said smirking even more.

"You wanna go separately or together?" Cuddy asked.

"Together. I wanna see how badly I kick your ass, while I'm kicking your ass," he said cockily.

"We'll see," Cuddy said stretching her arms. "Ready?" she asked.

"Born ready," he mumbled.

"Go." She said flipping into her position. House did the same thing, avoiding pushing off of his right leg, which was a challenge.

Once House got into his position he started doing push-ups.

"You're gonna tire yourself out," she said flexing her feet.

"This is like a cake walk," House said after straightening his arms. "The good thing about a hand stand is that you don't need your legs to do one.

Cuddy could feel the blood rushing to her head, and was quickly getting dizzy. She tried bending her head backwards but it was the error of her ways. She lost her balance and tumbled into House, who cushioned her fall.

They wound up with Cuddy laying sprawled across House's chest.

"Thanks, for breaking my fall," she said quickly scrambling off of him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need some Vicodin after this," he said rubbing his leg, "like a truckload."


	8. Erotica Rain

Okay you guys, here's the deal. My smut writer thought it was more important that he go to Turkey than stay in the U.S. to write my friggin smut! So I decided to do it and I almost commited friggin suicide, let me tell you! I rewrote this thing so many friggin times I thought I was gonna throw my friggin laptop! And you can believe that Blue Wind 92 got a good tongue lashing....huh. Review, read, eat peanut butter....whatever.

Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 8- Erotica Rain**

House and Cuddy picked themselves up off of the balcony floor, and trudged back inside. Cuddy was a little sore from her tumble and decided to call it a day anyway. It was nine fifty two, but tomorrow was there day off from the conference. They only had to attend the conference every other day, to assure that there was space for all of the attendants.

"So how often do you practice human contortionism?" House asked breaking Cuddy out her reverie.

"Its yoga, and three to five times a week," Cuddy said pulling the cover back on the bed. She crawled in and turned off the lamp on her side of the bed.

"Is it useful during sex?" House asked smirking.

Cuddy could hear the playfulness in House's voice, "You would like to know wouldn't you?"

"Wait, this reminds me," House said, "you're supposed to let me see you do a split."

"Tomorrow," she mumbled. "Oh and if we're spooning tomorrow morning you automatically forfeit the bet."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because it's inappropriate," she said in a 'duh' tone.

"We're sharing a bed _and_ living quarters," House said blandly, thinking for a second. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked seriously.

"No, its just I'm your boss and you're my employee," she sighed, "There's not reason for us to be snuggling anyway. Unless you like me, do you like me, House?"

House looked at the opposite wall for a minute, "How do you know it's not you initiating the snuggling, and I just don't have the heart to refuse you," he asked deflecting.

"Just go to sleep, House," she said finally nodding off. [H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. When he got up Cuddy subconsciously scooted over into his spot to absorb the warmth. When he got out of the bathroom he noticed the sheets and the duvet on the floor. Cuddy was closing the balcony door which apparently blew open when they were sleeping.

"It's freezing in here," Cuddy said groggily.

"Maybe it's because you're not wearing anything," House said picking the covers up off of the floor.

"How was I supposed to know it was going to be a transition season when we came here?" her teeth chattering as she talked.

House got the shirt that he was supposed to put on after his shower and threw it to Cuddy.

"Thanks, you put one on too, while you're at it," she said slipping the huge shirt over her head.

"Never said I was cold," he said getting back in bed.

"Is that why your nipple almost poked my eye out?" she said pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Cuddy that was extremely inappropriate!" he said mocking her earlier words, "I'm your employee!"

"Oh you can talk," she said getting in the bed after him.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She was staring up at the ceiling, her leg shaking without her knowledge. She assumed House was already asleep with his back facing her.

"You take anything for that RLS (restless leg syndrome)," he said turning on his back and looking at her.

"I thought you were sleep," she said turning to look at him also.

"How could I sleep when you can't control your leg," he said. It was a lie, though. He wasn't falling back asleep anytime soon. It had been that way ever since he was young. If he woke up in the night he would fade in and out of sleep and wakefulness for the remainder of the night.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't notice it, and I do not have RLS. I just can't go back to sleep."

They were both silent for a moment, when a rumble of thunder was heard from outside followed by the sound of heavy raindrops. House jumped and Cuddy chuckled at House's reaction.

"Aw, is little Housey afraid of the thunder," she said grasping his hand, and patting it.

"Little House is anything BUT little," House said grabbing her other hand, and pinning them above her head, "you wanna find out."

Cuddy sobered from her giggling fit, "You couldn't handle this House, now let go of me."

"You couldn't even remember the last time you had sex," House said taking it too far.

"No, I just didn't want to tell you because it's none of your damn business," Cuddy said getting angry.

House stared down at her, his eyes piercing hers. Cuddy could do nothing but stare back, until House lowered his lips onto hers. She attacked his mouth with fervor, and suddenly got a wicked idea. She took her knee and applied pressure between his legs. House immediately released his hold on her wrists and she took this opportunity to roughly push him onto his back. Cuddy straddled his hips and pinned his wrists above his head.

"Like I said, you couldn't handle this, House," Cuddy smiled wickedly down at him.

House, in response rolled his hips into hers, causing his erection to press firmly in between her legs. Cuddy bit her lip as her brow furrowed and her head lolled forward. She tried desperately to keep the moan from escaping her lips, but it had been such a long time since she had sex her attempts were futile. Cuddy tightened her grasp on his wrists.

"You sure are sensitive," House whispered, "you know that's a sign of not having sex, right?"

Cuddy really wished he would shut up sometimes, so she kissed him again. With more passion this time, she gently slid her tongue against his. House rolled his hips roughly against hers. She bit his lip and took a sharp intake of breathe. Turning it into a competition, Cuddy ground back against his hips with equal force.

House trailed his kisses down Cuddy's neck and sucked harshly on the skin, there. Cuddy was too busy grinding her hips against his to notice the attack on her neck and the fact she released his wrists. Once House was free he quickly took the hem of her (his) short in his hands and pulled it over her head, with the tank following shortly after. Cuddy kissed him while her hands trailed down his stomach to the waistline of his shorts in search of his erection. House wriggled the rest of the way out of his shorts and boxers and she kicked them past his ankle to the floor. Cuddy squeezed his penis roughly which caused House to pump into her hands. House had not come this far to cum in her hands so he quickly shoved her shorts and panties down. Cuddy reached behind her back and undid her bra, holding it to the side of the bed she let it fall to the floor. House flipped them so that he was on top again and attacked her lips. He reached between them and felt her soaking wet lips. Cuddy thrust her hips into his hand. House stopped kissing Cuddy to look down at her. Her bare chest was heaving, she was flushed and her dark ebony curls were in disarray around her angelic face. House pressed the head of his penis to her clitoris and watched her eyes fly open to meet his.

"That's better," he said smirking, "daddy wants to see those gorgeous eyes when you cum."

Cuddy reached down and roughly grabbed his penis, and guided him into her, before she knew how much pain she would be in. _Had it really been that long since she had sex?_ she thought to herself.

House couldn't see the pained expression on her face because he was too busy burying his face in her hair, whispering a string of profanity.

"….so tight," was all Cuddy could make out. And he wasn't kidding. She gave herself a few more seconds to stretch to accommodate his size. She could hear the rain beating against the balcony door and thought about how wrong this was. How had they gone from bantering to having sex? This would surely ruin what was left of their friendship and their working relationship.

"You…kay?" he asked her. Cuddy's only response was to tighten her internal muscles around him and nibble at his ear.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she gasped as he rolled his hips into hers.

"That observation's a little late, don't you think," he asked, setting an agonizingly slow pace. Cuddy bucked her hips to move his pace along but he just grabbed her waist to limit her movements.

"Either go faster or pull out," Cuddy groaned.

"Why," he asked tentatively, "you in pain because you haven't had sex in ages?"

Cuddy tried to fight it but she couldn't. "Yes!" she screamed, "I haven't had sex in a year and a half! Are you happy now, House?!" Her voice was strained.

House didn't actually think that she hadn't had sex in ages, he was just trying to mess with her and the discomfort in her voice made him cringe mentally and ohysically. He gently pulled out of her and ran his hand through her hair, looking in her eyes and soon after went down on her. He ran his tongue around her opening and flicking it up to her clitoris causing her to buck into his face. He sucked on her clitoris while sticking two fingers into her. He scissored his fingers apart, which quickly sent her over the edge. She bucked into his face and grabbed the sheets for leverage.

When she came down from her high she was already ready for round two and quickly straddled House's hips.

"I see you've already gotten back into the swing of things," he said before her lips quickly descended upon his.

"First one to cum gets 6 extra hours of clinic duty when we get back," she whispered energetically into his ear while slipping him inside of her. Lightening bolts flashed across the sky, temporarily illuminating the room and their naked forms, right as Cuddy was coming for the second time that night. "Oh, God! House! Unhhh! " She threw her head back and moaned, followed by an incredibly loud clap of thunder. House had never in his life thought rain could be so erotic. Now, every time it rained he would think of this moment.


	9. Denial and Dismissal

First I would like to thank 4mim for her help with research in this chap., Thanx Alot! Secondly I was just wondering if any of you had an ideas for stuff House and Cuddy could do while they were in France, now keep in mind I'm writing five chapters ahead, so I can post on time every week so we might have some of the same ideas. And this is not because I need help but most of the time you readers have some really great ideas for them, because I know I did when I read fanfic, so pleez hit me and if its do-able I'll do it. Thats also fine if you don't hve any ideas, I just wanna make sure I'm not passing up ay idea/ plot- goodness,lol. This is another filler so as usual read, review and enjoy!!!

~Dr. McCaney

P.S. I'm really glad you all liked last chapter! **goes down line hugging every last one of you!**

**Chapter 9- Denial and dismissal**

The next morning House and Cuddy woke up at the same time, but neither of them would ever know that due to both of them not wishing to wake the other. Cuddy held her breath when she felt House shift behind her. She quickly shut her eyes and feigned sleep. She could sense House leaving the bed and hobbling around it with his limp more pronounced. Cuddy internally smirked at this. She won their bet last night and now House owed her 6 hours of clinic duty she was sure he wasn't going to do. Then she frowned because she had SEX…..with HOUSE! House, of all damn people! Her eyes opened when she heard the bathroom door close and the seat to the toilet being let up. She rolled over onto her back to stare at the ceiling. When she remembered that was the position they both were in before the 'festivities' started she suddenly didn't feel like lying down anymore and quietly rolled out of the bed. Just as she was walking into the kitchen her phone started to vibrated. Cuddy quietly tip-toed over to her phone and answered it.

"Lisa Cuddy's phone, Dr. Cuddy speaking," Cuddy said.

"Hello Dr. Cuddy, this is Dr. Ian Barker. I'm the director of the medical conference here at the Renaissance Paris Vendôme Hôtel, in the beautiful Paris, France. One of our speakers got a horrible case of food poisoning and is not able to speak today, which is why I'm calling you. I know you aren't assigned to attend today's conference, but I would like you to be his replacement. You won't have to do much. Just introduce your hospital and tell us what sets your hospital aside from the rest and what keeps you guys the third best hospital in the U.S," Barker finished.

Cuddy quickly looked for something to put on her still bare body. She threw on her tank and when she went to pull up her shorts her hand brushed past what felt like a trail of dried wax on her inner thigh. She glanced down and nearly fainted, God she hoped that wasn't what she thought it was. Cuddy wearily drew her hand the rest of the way up her inner thigh past her shorts, and _Oh God, _she thought to herself. Nooo….they had used protection hadn't they? HADN'T THEY?!

"Dr. Cuddy?" the voice snapped Cuddy back to reality.

"Oh…yeah… uh… I'd be honored to speak today Dr. Barker. Dr. Gregory House will also be attending," Cuddy said distractedly.

"Great, come down to the Conference room early, and my assistant will show you where you and Dr. House will sit. And another thing, I like to treat all of the guest speakers to dinner so if you and Dr. House would like, we'll be meeting at the Le Café de Flore at 6," Barker said.

"Sounds great," Cuddy said entranced.

When Cuddy hung up the phone she glanced down at her nearly bare thighs again. How could she be so stupid?! First off she had sex with HOUSE! And then she had unprotected sex…….with HOUSE! Cuddy took a few calming breaths, _Okay, what are the chances that I get pregnant by House and specialists couldn't even impregnate me? _She was starting to calm now, thankful for the first time in her life that the chances for her to have children were slim to none. Cuddy heard the bathroom door open and looked up.

Not making eye contact with House she quickly said, "We've been called into the Conference today and are expected down there in 45." She swiftly walked over to the closet, and picked out a suit. Then she walked over to the drawers and got out some underwear. She threw all of this onto the bed and briskly walked past House into the bathroom.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House had been looking at her the entire time as she scrambled to and fro. He noticed her averting her eyes as she slid into the bathroom, and this slightly angered him, he didn't know why.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy quickly got into the shower and washed House's sperm from in between her thighs and prayed to God that it hadn't made it anywhere else. God, what was she? Stupid? She finished washing herself and got out of the shower, noticing that she hadn't brought her clothes into the bathroom with her. She tightly wrapped a towel around herself.

"House, can you hand me my clothes off of the bed?" she said through the door.

House couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Just come out here and get them," House retorted.

"I'm only wearing a towel," Cuddy said.

House glared at the door for a moment and swiped her clothes off of the bed. "You act as if I haven't seen you naked and writhing on top of me less than 12 hours ago!"

Cuddy snatched her clothes from him. "Go to hell, you bastard," she screamed as she slammed the door in his face.

"No I believe it was Oh God! House! Unhhh! I think you have it confused for another time I wasn't screwing you senseless!" he mimicked her voice, and limped out of the hotel room.

This is why sleeping with him was an accident Cuddy thought bitterly to herself as she swiped the tears from her face.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House only wanted to get his breakfast before the conference started, instead there was a blonde from the Mayo Clinic, an OB/GYN, who insisted that she talk his ear off. Not only had she kept making passes at him, but she also reminded him that she was single every five seconds. He was already pissed "Look lady," House said in an annoyed tone, "I'm not interested! I just had the best sex I've ever had in my life with a woman I think I actually have feelings for, but it doesn't matter because I ruined it like I ruin everything, so if you could just let a poor soul eat himself into an oblivion that what be great, thanks!" House walked away, not even hungry anymore after his little rant. How was it possible for him to tell a complete stranger how he felt about Cuddy but he couldn't even tell Cuddy how he felt about her. He sighed, he really needed a drink right now, but it was only noon.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Dr. Barker's assistant showed Cuddy where she would be seating and told her when she would be speaking. She looked over and saw the seat to her left was reserved for House she sighed to herself and took a seat hoping that House wouldn't embarrass them.

When Dr. Barker took the stage and asked everyone to take their seats, House limped up the stairs and sat next to her. He didn't know why but when she didn't acknowledge his presence he felt the strong urge to kick himself, mentally and physically. The silent treatment irked him and he knew that Cuddy knew that. House inwardly smirked to himself, so she was playing 'The Game', now. He was just going to have to do something that would get a response from her.


	10. Possessive

Hello All! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story, and as usual review!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 10- Possessive **

It had been an hour or two maybe three, House could no longer tell, into the day's conference. All he could think of was ways to get Cuddy to crack and now he was narrowing his ideas down between two. When House saw her open her notebook, he assumed they were up to speak next. He quickly chose between the two he had, and smirked devilishly to himself. If anyone looked at him at that moment they would've sworn he was the _Grinch_. He looked at Cuddy again to see her vigorously scratching something out, when her pen fell to the floor and rolled forward. She bent down to pick it up and House stared at her firm ass in appreciation. When he looked up he saw a slightly balding middle aged man was also staring and House glared at him when he looked up. The other doctor just smirked at House, not even aware of the daggers House was shooting his way. House heard another round of applause and looked up. _Had it been time for them to speak already, _he asked himself. He watched Cuddy stand up and smooth her hands over her skirt. Why did she have to wear such tight skirts? Wait! What was he saying? Those tight skirts were the only reasons he got up some mornings! But that didn't mean he wanted those skirts to be the only reasons _other_ men woke up in the morning.

"Next up to speak," Dr. Barker said in an overly chipper voice, "I would like to introduce to you Dr. Lisa Cuddy and Dr. Gregory House." Cuddy confidently walked up to the podium, her ass swaying to the beat of her Jimmy Choos. House possessively stood extremely close behind her, effectively brushing up against her.

House was standing so close to Cuddy, she could feel his breath on her neck. She involuntary shivered and took a step forward. House mimicked her movement, effectively pinning her to the podium. His plan was going nicely.

_No,_ she thought to herself he was NOT going to do this to her. She quickly reached behind her and grabbed House's package harshly through his pants. House had not expected this, and squeaked like a little bitch. She turned around to face him. _Go sit down_, she mouthed to him. When he only stared at her she tightened her grip on him. From the audience it looked like House was doubled over clutching his stomach so when Cuddy turned around and blocked where her hand was, and put the other hand on his shoulder, it only looked like she was trying to soothe him. _GO, NOW_, she mouthed again. She let go of him and escorted him back to his seat.

"Listen, House," she whispered to him angrily, "and you listen good! I have put up with a lot of your shit, but publicly putting my rep on the line is where I draw that same line. Now you sit back here and keep your mouth shut! And I swear to God if you so much as murmur you will be sleeping out on the balcony tonight in the forty degree weather!"

Cuddy turned back around and smoothed out her suit. She walked confidently up the podium for the second time that day and took a few deep breaths.

After she came up with a lame excuse about House not feeling well she started her speech. "Sorry about that folks, Dr. House back there isn't feeling to well," she said motioning behind her, "and I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy. We are doctors from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, in Princeton, New Jersey. I am Hospital Administrator and Dean of Medicine there, and specialize in endocrinology. Dr. House is Head of Diagnostics, and has a double specialty in nephrology and infectious disease. PPTH is a teaching hospital, obviously, and we are located on Princeton State College Campus."

That's as far as House got until his mind began to wander. He wondered what Jimmy and his team were doing and how many patients they had killed in the seventy-two hours he had been away. He was also debating whether or not he should tell Jimmy, he and Cuddy had sex. He figured he should hold off on that one, Jimmy was like a fifth grade girl when it came to him and Cuddy.

Cuddy had just about wrapped up her speech and it was now time for the question and answer portion of it. She could feel House getting restless behind her, and quickly answered the questions before House did anything else to embarrass them.

"I would like to thank you all for listening and enjoy the rest of the speakers," she said rather quickly.

When Cuddy returned to her seat, she glared long and hard at House. She was almost positive that she was going to kill House now. Why would he even want to pull a stunt like that, after the brawl they had that morning. Did he think it was funny? [H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Before Cuddy knew it Dr. Barker had been thanking everyone for attending today. She left the auditorium without House in hopes of changing her clothes for the dinner in peace. When she got back up to the room, she picked out her clothes, a black strapless dress that stopped at her knees. It had a six inch slit in the back where her porcelain legs were shone off. She also picked out her four and a half inch black Prada heels. She went into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. When she came out she changed into the clothes she picked out earlier. She was in the kitchen when she heard the door to the room open. She sighed to herself and polished off of the wine she was sipping on.

"Could've at least told me about the dinner," he mumbled as he made his way into the room.

"Before or after you pissed me off this morning, and then again this afternoon," she asked not looking at him. She stood up to get her clutch and she felt his eyes on her body the entire time.

House couldn't peel his eyes away from her. The dress hugged her in all the right places, and her breasts were, of course, well displayed. Wait, "It's formal, too?" he asked agitatedly.

"Yep," she said switching everything from her _Coach _bag into her _Versace_ clutch, "so you need to wear a tie. Hurry up and get changed so we can get this thing over with."

He got changed into a black shirt and dress pants, with his black and white Converses. The dress pants were pushing it, but dress shoes were where he drew the line. He purposely picked out his clothes so that he matched Cuddy. She was _bound _to say something to him. Now, he only needed to put on his tie, which would be a problem considering he hadn't tied one in about as long as Cuddy last had sex. He limped out to the bedroom, where Cuddy was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Need you to tie this," he said holding his tie out to her. She took it away from him and tied it while it was around her neck first.

"Sit down," she said pointing to the bed. After he sat, she moved to stand in between his legs. She started to take the tie over his head but it wouldn't fit. "Dammit," she mumbled to herself, "heads too big."

Once she realized what she said she quickly glared at him, silencing any jokes he had to make. She quickly untied it and just tied it while it was around his neck. She was only slightly aware of his scrutiny of her. When she looked back up at him, he was still shamelessly staring.

House thought this position felt so right, he never wanted to leave it.

"You're not gonna say anything about our matching outfits?" he asked.

"We look cute, people will think we're married," she said flatly. This threw him a little, one second she was ready to wrench his balls from his body, the next she was making marriage jokes.

"Let's get out of here," she said grabbing her clutch and heading to the door.


	11. It Can Only Get Worse

Enjoy this chapter and as always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 11- It Can Only Get Worse **

When Cuddy pulled up to the restaurant the Valet opened her car door and helped her out. "Merci," she said as she gave the man her keys and walked around the car. House followed Cuddy into the fancy restaurant, watching her ass sway in the skin tight dress. _God, why did she have to be so gorgeous, _he asked himself. Now every man and a few women would be ogling _his _women the whole night. When the waiter showed them their table with the rest of the speakers Cuddy and House took their seats closest to Dr. Barkers'.

"Good evening Doctors I hope you enjoy this all expense paid dinner, at the luxurious _Le Café de Flore. _I just wanted to thank you all for speaking and especially Drs. Lisa Cuddy, and Gregory House, for such a short notice appearance," Dr. Barker smiled at them.

"It was an honor, really Dr. Barker, we should be thanking you," Cuddy said genuinely.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

As the evening progressed House noticed Cuddy shift several times before he saw her take out her cell phone. When heard his cell phone ring with his Sir-Mix-A-Lot tone, he looked over at her curiously, while several attendants looked up, some in confusion, some in amusement. The text read 'switch me seats'. House looked back up at Cuddy who wasn't facing him.

'Why? 'House texted her.

'Dr. Brkr cant keep his hands 2 himslf,' Cuddy texted back.

At this, House glared over at her. When he was passing Cuddy as they switched their seats, he briefly whispered to her. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" House whispered still glaring at her, "He didn't touch you, touch you did he?"

"Of course not, his hand just kept finding it's way to my knee, and I didn't want to cause a scene, and you don't either," she said quietly, looking at him seriously.

House sat down and eyed Dr. Barker. He couldn't believe that the bastard had the nerve to touch _his_ woman. Right now he just wanted to go to the rooftops and scream that Cuddy was his, and no one got to touch her except _him._

Cuddy noticed House's glare on Dr. Barker harden (if that was possible) and she grabbed his arm. When House felt a small hand on his bicep he turned away from Barker, and looked at Cuddy. She shook her head and whispered, _No scenes_. He sighed and unclenched his fists.

Barker, who was totally oblivious to the seat change, looked over at House confused. It took all of House's power not to snarl at this scumbag.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

After a ridiculously long dinner it was finally over. House bolted out to the car, not wanting anymore contact with the human race. He waited in the car for all of five minutes until he limped back into the restaurant and told Cuddy he was leaving in five minutes with or without her.. Cuddy thought twice about this and just decided to excuse herself and leave. Risking House leaving her tonight was _not_ an option, her feet hurt and she wanted nothing more than to shed her dress and fall into bed.

"Was it just me, or did that thing last forever?" House said slumping back in his seat, "I never thought a free meal would be so torturous." He loosened his tie and threw his cane into the backseat.

"And you were well behaved the entire time," she said reaching over to ruffle his hair, "maybe mommy can reward you with some overly processed food from room service when we get back."

"I'd much rather be rewarded with sex," House said before he could stop himself.

That was all it took for the car to take on eerie, uncomfortable silence. House glanced over to Cuddy who was focused intensely on the road.

"We ever gonna talk about that incredible sex we had last night," House asked, finally breaking the silence, bluntly.

"What's to talk about?" Cuddy asked, still refusing to look at him, "It was an accident, a mistake, it shouldn't have happened. How we went from arguing, to you finding out how 'tight' I was is beyond me. I think we should just forget about it, and move on." It was amazing, really, how fast she said that. House scrutinized her for a minute.

"Nothing to talk about, yet you can't even look at me. Makes since," House said sarcastically, "and you were incredibly tight. I didn't think it was physically possible. Oh, what am I saying? Of course I knew-"

"Okay, House," Cuddy said trying to quiet him.

"-I'm a doctor for Pete's sake. But you, you were-" House said continuing to talk.

"House," Cuddy said louder.

"-wow, I had to pull out because-," House said, relentlessly talking over her.

"That's enough, House!"Cuddy screamed. She took a few calming breaths. She could feel her skin burning, and her head pounding. He had the _audacity_ to _harass_ her into talking about something that meant absolutely _nothing_ to him. She wanted so badly to reach over and slap the shit out of him. Instead of risking a car accident she just tightened her grip on the steering wheel and hoped to God that she didn't kill him before she could do it in the privacy of their hotel room.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

When they got back to the hotel Cuddy stalked into their room and took off her heels. House took his time, closing and locking the door behind him. He unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and watched her stalk around their room some more. He knew he had to make a move before she tried to close herself off in the bathroom. He quickly tightened his tie around his neck.

"Can you undo this?" he said walking over to her, and motioning to his tie.

The faster she got his tie off the faster she could go soak in the Jacuzzi tub. But she didn't know House had a couple of questions for her first.

"Sit," she said for the second time that night, trying to use as little words as possible. She stood between his legs, taking the tie between her deft hands. It was stuck at first, which made her draw her face closer to his neck. But, when she expertly undid the knot and moved to leave her spot between his legs House grabbed her waist.

"You know there was a doctor who asked if you were my wife tonight?" he said, "Two more people and I win the bet." He lied.

"You didn't help the situation, dressing to match me," she mumbled trying to leave his grasp. This made House tighten his grip.

"What's the real reason you don't want to talk to me?" House said piercing her with his sky blue gaze.

"Why?" she asked exasperatedly, "Why, do you want to talk so badly? What's there to talk about? It was JUST sex, which SHOULDN'T have happened." She was lying and he knew that, meaning she was going to crack on her own. She didn't need his assistance, so he simply stared at her for a second.

"Fine," he said releasing her. "You're the boss."

Cuddy stepped back, "Thank you." And with that she went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Now, all he had to do was wait. He gave it until tomorrow night, at the latest.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy sighed, as she sank further into her bubble bath. She couldn't wait until this conference was over. She tried so hard to be mad at House but she couldn't, and it was useless to try. Now that they had sex things would only get more complicated. She didn't have the slightest intentions of sleeping with House at the start of this trip, but of course ever since the universe turned against her nothing was going her way. The fact that they had unprotected sex didn't help. The mere thought of having House's child made her shiver.


	12. Protector

Hey everyone! Thanx 4 all the gr8 reviews! And f.y.i. I post every Wednesday and Saturday, READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 12- Protector **

When Cuddy got out of the bathroom, she traipsed to the kitchen to get some water. She opened the fridge to see what was in it, and realized they had already had their three free meals from the hotel. She closed the fridge and looked at the menu on the door, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. The average meal was $130 dollars, per person, and because the Hospital Board gave them a budget, House would surely go over it with one simple meal. She sighed when she realized she'd have to go to a local food market tomorrow. Fun, she thought to herself.

Cuddy trudged back into the bedroom to find House sitting on the bed, with his back against the headboard, massaging his leg.

"Where are your pills?" she asked him.

"Already, took 'em," he said bending his leg up towards him and massaging it firmly, "just gotta wait for them to kick in."

Cuddy got on the bed and mirrored his position. They were both quite for a second.

"Geez, if I would've known this trip would've been this interesting I would've brought my Uno cards, or something," House said sarcastically. "I wonder how many patients my team has killed already."

House got his cell phone out of his pajama pockets and realized it was dead. "Can I see your phone?" House asked.

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm homesick and miss the sound of Jimmy's voice, and my phone is dead," House said putting on a mock sad voice.

"That's why you charge it, idiot," Cuddy said, handing over her Blackberry.

House dialed Wilson's number. "Oh my God Jimmy, she's got me tied to the bed!" Cuddy heard him say to Wilson.

"House," Cuddy said exasperatedly.

"Not really," House recovered quickly, "but we are in bed together." And as quick as lightening House rolled over onto Cuddy and quickly positioned the camera on the side of them. House looked down at her and grabbed her chin and turned her face to his. He gently kissed her on the lips and took the picture, rolled off of her and sent it to Wilson, all before she could scream at him.

"House," Cuddy screamed regaining her composure. Cuddy heard Wilson screaming like a little girl on the other end of the phone and tiredly ran her hand down her face.

"Wilson wants to speak to you," House said smirking, holding the phone out to her.

Cuddy glared at him and snatched the phone out of his hand, "Hello…yes Wilson that was me," Cuddy said wincing at more of Wilson's screaming.

"It was just a joke Wilson….we were forced to share a hotel room, which only has one bed…..yes I sleep in shorts this tiny, next to House…. I'm aware he was on top of me….I'm sorry if we scarred you……It was very cruel, I know…..Good-bye, Wilson," Cuddy handed the phone back to House.

"She was all over me!" House said trying to sound victimized. "No, Wilson…..no……no," House sighed, "no……yeah……bye."

Cuddy slapped him on the arm as soon as he hung up the phone, "House, you ass!"

"Before you start screaming at me," House smirked looking down at the phone, "I also forwarded the picture to Chase, Foreman, Thirteen, your mom, my mom, Stacy, your sister, and Cameron- twice. "

"What?" Cuddy screeched, "I don't even _have_ half of those numbers!"

"And that's where my pianists' fingers come into good use," he said smirking.

Cuddy just wanted to slap the smirk off of his face. "Why?" was all she could manage.

"Mainly to gage people's reactions, but-" House said, before being cut off.

"You sent the messages from _my_ cell phone, jack ass!" Cuddy said heatedly, "People are going to call and text _me_ back, not you!"

"Just let me answer the phone," he said. He looked down when he heard her cell phone ringing. "Oh, look, it's Cameron….no surprise there," he said in an annoyed voice. House went to answer it but Cuddy snatched it away, like she was going to let House worsen the situation.

"Hello, Dr. Cameron," Cuddy said professionally, "We don't have a choice in the matter, Dr. Cameron, there's only one bed…. House sent the picture….He initiated the kiss, without my consent…It was only a joke….no offense, but that's none of your business, Dr. Cameron."

House heard Cameron laughing on the other line, and furrowed his brow.

"I'm glad you got a kick out of it Dr. Cameron……Good bye," Cuddy finished.

_Bitch_, Cuddy thought to herself when she hung up the phone, _I've had sex with him, yet its unlikely for us to kiss… get a life and get over yourself. He's old enough to be your damn father_.

"So I take it that went well," House said sarcastically, "I was hoping that the picture would make her angry, or at least cry. If you hadn't told her it was a joke, Chase would've been getting laid, big time tonight."

"You know I could really strangle you, right now," Cuddy glared at him.

"And just think, your mom has yet to call," House said, really enjoying this, "I guess we won't be bored for a good while."

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

_**On the other side of the Atlantic….**_

_Daniel's Pub- 8:06 p.m._

Chase's cell phone rang, and he flipped it open to look at the incoming message. His mouth fell open.

"Aye, Foreman, get a load of this," Chase said holding out his cell phone. Just then, Foreman's phone rang, his mouth, too, fell open.

"Damn," Foreman mumbled, remembering him and Thirteen's bet, about House and Cuddy getting together in France.

As if she had ESP, Foreman's phone rang, and he answered. "You owe me seventy five bucks," he heard Thirteen say, cockily.

"I know," he said shortly.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

_**Back in Paris, France**_

_House and Cuddy's Hotel Room_

"I'm sorry Stacy, but Cuddy and I are happy," House said, greatly amused, "she's having our ninth child. We beat out Jon and Kate by one and we didn't even need the fertility meds. We've also been married for 3 years…..I call her Cuddy in bed, too. Any more questions? You know what Stacy, I don't need this, Good day….I said GOOD DAY!" And with that House hung up the phone.

"Well, Stacy sounded quite upset," House said analytically, "who would've thought."

"She hardly believed you," Cuddy stated, "How would we have nine children, and she just saw us no more than four years ago."

"Well, who's to say how many multiples we've had?" House defended his imaginary family.

"Right, why are you putting so much thought into this?" she said looking at him.

"Gives me something to do," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fabricating a marriage and children with me just 'gives you something to do?" Cuddy asked condescendingly, "You know, most people have hobbies when they get bored."

"Do you see a piano anywhere around," House said looking around.

Cuddy only stared at him and narrowed her eyes until she heard her phone ring. She looked down, and House saw horror briefly flash across her face.

"It's my mom," she said quietly.

House had never seen her look so frightened, in his life. "You don't have to answer it Cuddy," he said reaching for the phone.

"No it's fine," she said and answered the phone. Not very many things scared Cuddy, but her mother was definitely at the top of her list. Except now, she was in for an even harsher tongue lashing because she hadn't called her mother in few good years.

"Hi, mom," Cuddy said hesitantly, "I'm sorry, I haven't had time…..I still run a hospital…… No, he's not my husband….He isn't Jewish, either….. Why would I need to sleep around for money and I run a hospital, Ma? We're just friends….. I'm still single……I adopted a beautiful baby girl, a couple of months ago…… I can have children, it' just harder for me, because of my age….." she was silent for a moment and House looked at her. When he saw the tear run down her cheek, he couldn't help himself. He reached up and gently brushed it away with his thumb. This only caused her to look down and avoid any eye contact while she cried. She hated when people saw her cry.

"Love you, too, Mom…." and she really did, but the fact that her mother didn't support the way she decided to live her life upset her beyond belief. It was like learning how to swim by being tied to the bottom of a swimming pool.

She hung up the phone and that's when the tears really came.

"Cuddy if I would've known, I wouldn't have texted her," House said truthfully.

"It's fine, House," Cuddy said still looking down at her crossed legs, "she would've hunted me down eventually." She pulled back the covers and crawled under them, feeling small and unimportant.

House hated himself right now. He spooned up behind her and pulled her into his chest, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist.

She didn't mind tonight and she would never tell him this, but she felt safe with his large frame behind her smaller one. It made her feel protected.


	13. Growing Together, Falling Apart

**I AM SORRY, GUYS!** My laptop broke and it has been in repair for the last two weeks. Luckily, like I've said before I write five chapters ahead of what I post or I wouldn't have been able to post 2day. I liked this writing this chapter and as always READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY! 'cept not in that order,lol! SMOOCHES!

Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 13- Growing Together, Falling Apart**

The next morning Cuddy awoke with a dull throbbing in her head. I must've fallen asleep crying last night, she thought to herself. Now she had to add Tylenol to her grocery list. She went to get up but House's grip on her tightened.

"I have to get up," she said trying to wriggle out of his grip, "Actually, so do you." She continued to struggle against him until she realized her attempts were futile. She huffed her unruly bangs out of her eyes and glared at him

"Whyyyyy?" he groaned into her hair, "We're not assigned to attend the conference today."

"_We_ have to go to the grocery store," Cuddy yawned, "or else, you're going to starve, and we don't want that, now do we?"

House groaned, "Why do _I _have to go?"

"Because, first off I want every inch of this hotel room intact when I come back, and secondly I want to make sure you don't send any more reckless texts," she said getting out of the bed.

"Can I at least drive?" he mumbled into the pillow.

"If you can be ready in fifteen minutes," Cuddy said going through the drawers, "I still have to find out where the nearest grocery store is to this hotel."

After Cuddy got dressed, she phoned the front desk about near-by food markets and grocery stores stores, while House got ready. She jotted down the name and address of the store, the front desk suggested. "Champion," Cuddy muttered to herself.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House pulled up into the semi-crowded Grocery store.

"Cuddy there are people and sticky children in there, why do I have to go in?" he asked disapprovingly.

"I'm a vegetarian, and unless you can live off of soy, fish, pasta, vegetables, and fruit for the next four days, I suggest you come in," she said flinging her purse across her shoulder.

House sighed dramatically. "Who can live off of vegetables," he muttered to himself refusing to budge until he saw her get out of the car. He quickly scuttled after her.

Cuddy grabbed a cart and went into the store, with House walking after her and admiring her ass.

The first section in the store was the produce. House slinked off while Cuddy was getting lettuce. When she looked up to ask what kind of fruit he liked she sighed in exasperation. She just hoped he wasn't off reeking havoc.

When he turned up again Cuddy was passing the deli. House set a couple of bags of chips, a package of cookies, a bag of red lollipops, and a box of microwaveable popcorn into the cart.

"Who would've thought that they sold Doritos in Paris? I sure wouldn't have," he said.

"House, what is all this processed, junk food?" Cuddy asked picking up the cookie package as if it were a dirty diaper.

"Cuddy, what is all this healthy, organic crap?" he asked poking a head of broccoli, and mocking her, "We balance each other out." House smirked at her and watched as she just threw glares at him.

Cuddy ran a hand over her temple and continued to push the cart again. She felt House sneaking off again and grabbed his hand, to ensure that he didn't go anywhere. She remembered she still needed the acetaminophen and was pushing the cart into that direction when she felt House lace his fingers with hers. Cuddy looked up at him to find him still hobbling beside her as if nothing happened, which meant he did it subconsciously. _Wha-?, _Cuddy thought to herself,_ House would never show a public display of __**affection**_, and she couldn't help but to smile to herself. She went to the health and beauty aisle and looked for the medicine. Once she was done she headed to the meat freezers.

"Chicken or Steak?" Cuddy asked.

"Chicken….wait, who's going to cook this?" House asked looking down at her with a confused gaze.

"Just because I'm a vegetarian doesn't mean I've never eaten meat and don't know how to cook it," Cuddy said.

"Phew… I'd hate to set that nice kitchen on fire with my 5 star cooking skills," House said sarcastically.

"What do you eat for breakfast?" she asked after putting the chicken in the cart, and continuing to push it.

"Whatever Wilson feeds me," House answered.

"Well what do you want," she asked.

"Cereal's fine," he said. She went to get the cereal but realized she and House were still holding hands. She looked down at their hands and then up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"We're holding hands," she said. He went to let go of her hand, but she tightened her grip.

"Come with me," she said tugging at his hand, "see what kind of cereal you want."

House limped alongside her to retrieve his cereal and then they went to the dairy and frozen goods section. Cuddy got a gallon of milk and House got a gallon of ice cream, go figure.

"You don't get to eat any of this junk tonight, if you don't eat any vegetables with your dinner," Cuddy looked up at him, "I'm serious."

"Yes mom, I meant ma'am," House said flatly.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

When they were back in the car, after putting the groceries in the trunk, House's phone rang.

"Hi, mom," House said, and Cuddy perked up immediately.

"That's my fiancée," House said smirking over at Cuddy, "she is gorgeous isn't she….. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Cuddy heard this and yanked the phone away from House. "Hello, Mrs. House?" Cuddy said, "This is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, the woman who was…under your son in the picture."

House officially _loved_ modern day technology.

"I'm his boss," he heard Cuddy said, "And we're not engaged to be married, he just thought it would be amusing to pull a stupid stunt like this to 'gage everyone's reaction.' And so far you're the only one who sounds excited….thank you….I'm not really sure how he managed to pin me to the bed _and _take the picture….no……yes."

House watched Cuddy blush and then toy nervously with her earring. "Nice talking to you too, Mrs. House…. Good-bye," Cuddy handed the phone back to House.

"Hey, mom," House greeted his mother, "Sorry,but-….yeah… Love you too, Mom…bye."

"You are never using my phone again," Cuddy said, "If you miss Wilson so damn bad you'll remember to charge your phone."

"What did she say to make you blush like that?" House asked her scrutinizing.

"Nothing," Cuddy said looking out the window.

"Well it had to be something, considering the fact you were beet red. You know I'm not going to let up until you tell me."

Cuddy sighed, "It was nothing. She just said that you had a bad leg, if I really wanted to get you off of me I wouldn't have had to try hard. But your bigger than I am, and you did it so fast I didn't even get a chance to push you off of me and I didn't want to hurt your leg and-,"

"Okay, Cuddy, I get it. And your turning red again, by the way," House said slyly. "Maybe my mom was onto something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cuddy asked turning to finally meet his gaze.

"It means you want my sexy bod," House said smirking.

"Have you forgotten already, House? Been there, done you." Cuddy said light-heartedly.

"Maybe you wanna do me, again," House said just loud enough so Cuddy could hear him.

"Or maybe you wanna do me, again," Cuddy said coolly. And the car ride was silent all the way back to the hotel, neither one of them denying wanting to jump the other again.


	14. Forgotten

Bonjour, from Cleveland, OH,lol.I'm glad to see everyone's still interested! And apparently there is smut in this chapter which I seemed to have forgotten about, and if I'm not mistaken it's kinda hot,lol. Well, that is,for a new smut writer at least. :) Veni, Vidi, Vici! hahahahaha And as usual Review, Reuse, and Recycle! Wait, what? Oh yeah! Recycle and don't litter, people because you're ruining our environment! Save the trees! Save the whales! Save the Polar bears! And save whatever the hell else that needs to be saved for that matter! Read, Review and Enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 14- Forgotten**

When they got back to their room, Cuddy unpacked the groceries while House mainly watched and made fun of how she was too short to reach some of the cabinets.

"Well why don't you help?" she asked in annoyance.

"Then it wouldn't be nearly as fun to watch you try and stretch up to reach them," House said looking at her ass, it was really becoming one of his hobbies.

"Ass," Cuddy muttered to herself still trying to put away all the junk food that House insist they buy. She didn't feel House come up behind her and reach over her to put the box of popcorn she had been trying to reach. He purposely trapped her in between the counter and himself.

"Why'd we get so much food?" House asked, "We'll only be here four more days."

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way you eat?" Cuddy asked ignoring the fact she was pinned by House once again and continued to put the dry food in the cabinets.

Cuddy couldn't ignore her position, anymore, due to the fact the groceries were all put away.

"Thanks for that little bit of help you just offered there, but we're done now so you can give me fifty feet," Cuddy said resting her hands on the countertop, trying to regain her self control.

"I've found out two things on this trip, so far," House said very close to her ear, "First off, your ass is one of my new favorite hobbies, and secondly, I really like pinning you to stuff."

"So I've noticed," Cuddy said trying not to sound affected, "Does it make you feel big? Like a man?" She was doing a good job not sounding unaffected so far, but it wouldn't last long. She was pinned to the counter for God's sake.

"I don't need to _feel _bigger than you Cuddy, I am," House said smirking and moving away from her for a split second to spin her so that she was facing him. He immediately pinned her back to the counter. "Although, it is pretty good for my self esteem," He said placing his hands on both sides of her hips, on the countertop.

He was leaning into her personal space now and she too placed her hands on the countertop except she leaned away from him. Cuddy decided this would be a great time to confront him about his change in behavior lately.

"What's the real reason for you pinning me to the conference hall podium and the counter, holding my hand in the grocery store, comforting me after my mom called last night?" Cuddy asked raising an eyebrow. "We had sex one time and you think you suddenly own me, or is this you trying to start something you can't finish?"

"Sex? Who said anything about sex, Cuddy?" House asked lamely, "Seems like my incredible moves had more of an impact on you than I thought." House ground his crotch into Cuddy's, "You like that dontcha, _Babe_?" He stressed the pet name, seeing how far he could take his little stunt.

"I'm not your Babe, and you weren't all that great," Cuddy said trying her hardest not to ground back into his crotch.

"Really?" he asked in mock astonishment, "You wanna remind me how many times you came, then?"

"You were there," she said, "figure it out your damn self."

House chuckled throatily, and hoisted her up onto the counter. The pain that surged through his leg, was certainly worth the look on her face. He stood between her legs.

"Well we'll stay here until we can figure it out, then, hm?" House said.

"Fine, four," Cuddy said quickly, "Can you stop harassing me, now?"

She went to slide off of the counter but he caught her by the thighs, and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and sensual and Cuddy didn't have time to take advantage of it before he was stepping away. He limped into the bedroom and stripped his jacket, acting as if nothing had just happened.

House knew she would crack on her own, but he was getting tired of the chase and just wanted to be between her porcelain thighs again. He only briefly registered Cuddy walking towards him and shoving him onto the bed. She made quick work of straddling his hips, "House, you need me, not vice versa so next time you want to play your little games think about that." She leaned forward and softly kissed his lips, teasingly, as he had done a few minutes earlier. "Now, lose the shirt."

He quickly shed his shirt as she shed hers. House grabbed at her thighs desperately, and ground into her warm heat. "Took you long enough," he said bringing his lips to hers once more. Cuddy braced herself against House's chest as he continued his assault, still partially clothed. She kicked off her heels and unzipped her pants, soon after pulling House's jeans down. Cuddy ran her hands up House's legs until she came to the tent in his boxers. She smirked and grabbed his penis, roughly pumping it in her small fists House pumped into her hands a couple of times before pulling her up to him. House gave her a few chaste kisses on the lips before she slid down onto him and rested her hands on there rightful places on his chest.

"And you're wrong," House said before either of them moved, "we need each other." Cuddy rested her forehead against Houses', kissing him deeply, and started to slowly ride him. House stared up at her the entire time, causing her to blush.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked pushing a strand of hair out of her face, then gently cupping one of her breasts.

"You're staring at me," she said speeding up her pace, leaning heavier on House's chest.

"That's because you're unbelievably sexy," he said, starting to breath heavily.

Cuddy softly smiled down at him, while riding him rather quickly at this point. She shut her eyes tight trying to prolong the feeling before she reached orgasm.

House could feel her holding back, "Cum for me Cuddy, don't hold back."

Cuddy just shook her head.

House reached down in between them and gently applied pressure to her clitoris and began to massage it, "Come on, Cuddles. I'm right behind you."

Cuddy snatched his hand from her sensitive nub. "Noooo," she moaned, bucking her hips involuntarily, "I'm waiting for you."

House pulled her down to him and flipped them so that he was on top. Cuddy wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her repeatedly. House sucked on her neck vigorously as he felt his orgasm coming.

House had a gut feeling that Cuddy was about to scream and kissed her so that she could scream into his mouth. House grabbed her hips as he pounded even harder into her prolonging her orgasm. She screamed as he predicted and clawed at his back. She bit down on his shoulder when she felt his warm semen being shot into her, and realized that they had forgotten to use protection…AGAIN.

She smiled to herself, after they both came down from their extreme highs, which turned into a hysterical laughing fit in mere seconds.

House looked up to her and his face fell, "I'm glad you found it so amusing Cuddy."

"No it's not that House, it's just something I….well, you too actually, forgot to do. And it's really interesting, seeing as we're two doctors, how we forgot this."

House just looked up at her waiting for her to elaborate.

She sighed and got onto her knees, which were still straddling House's hips. She grabbed House's hand and ran it up her thigh to where his sperm had started draining back out of her. When she was sure enough had collected on his fingers, she held his hand up to his face, "Okay, House. What is this?"

"It's sperm, Cuddy. What's so fun-," and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He fell back onto the pillows and covered his hand with his face, still listening to Cuddy's hysterical laughter.

"How do two doctors forget to wear protection?" he asked exasperatedly, "Not one doctor but _**two**_."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," she said wiping tears from her eyes, "And that's not even the good part."

"There's more?" he asked rubbing his temples.

"Oh yeah, cause the universe just can't help but to mess with me lately," Cuddy said rolling off of House, "How many times have we had sex, House?"

"Twice," he said immediately catching on.

"And how many times did your "little swimmers" actually make it into the "promise land"?" she asked feeling more stupid and hopeless by the second.

"Oh, crap," he mumbled.

"Exactly, now answer the damn question," Cuddy said relentlessly.

"Four," House whispered.

"What? I didn't quite catch that, House," Cuddy asked hearing what he said clearly the first time.

"Four," House answered louder, this time.

"Yeah, House. We basically had unprotected sex four times," Cuddy said swiping real tears off her face this time.


	15. Beautiful Dreamer

Yo! We be gangsta wit dem updates homez! Spit dat shit! And update fo I pop a cap in yo ass! I'a kill a hoe! **starts break dancing** lol I find it funny that my alter ego acts more black than I do. LMFAO! Anywho I had fun writing this chapter, so enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love and hugs,

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 15- Beautiful Dreamer**

Cuddy had fallen asleep crying for the second time in less than twelve hours. When she finally fell asleep House turned towards her and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face. He knew it was wrong and selfish, but he couldn't help but think about the possibility of Cuddy having his child…or children. He watched her for a second while she slept, and reached over to the nightstand to get his Vicodin. He would surely have to soak his leg in the tub, after he took a short nap. After dry swallowing two of the little white pills he grasped Cuddy's hand, lacing her smaller one with his larger one. He almost immediately slipped into a content sleep.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

_ House woke up to the sound of a wailing infant. He cracked his lids open to reveal a very frazzled looking Cuddy._

_"Here, you take him," Cuddy said thrusting the child into his arms, "I have to feed Bella, before they wake, Rache."_

_She was out of the door before House could say or do otherwise. He held the child as if there was a chance of him combusting any second, at arms length. The child continued to wail as he kicked his little legs towards House._

_"Rache? Bella? What the hell is going on?" He whispered to himself. "How did Cuddy get all of this spawn? What the hell was going on?" He looked around and recognized Cuddy's room in a heartbeat. "Why am I in Cuddy's room? Who the hell am I holding?" All of his questioning combined with the shrieking of the demon spawn in his hands made his head pound and one of them had to stop. Because he would never stopped questioning peculiarities he was forced to make the spawn stop. He slowly got out of the bed aiding his leg while still holding the child at arms length. _

_Slowly limping out of the bedroom into the hall, he saw a strain of light slipping out of a doorway at the end of the hall. House nearly barfed at the symbolism in that. He slowly opened the door to reveal Cuddy rocking a baby in a rocking chair. She was breast-feeding and cooing to the baby girl. House could only stare at the sight before him, and as if she had ESP Cuddy looked up and smiled at him. _

_House limped into the room. He noted that half of it was in a soft lavender color and the other half was in a soft green color. On the lavender half was a white crib with a lavender bedding set. Decorative stickers of butterflies and flowers took residency on the wall, and big white letters spelled out Isabel above the crib. On the other side of the room resided a brown crib of the same design as the white one, and had a green bedding set. Baseballs, soccer balls, basketballs, and footballs, decorated the walls on this side of the room and Gregory was spelled out in brown letters above the crib. House didn't think much of it and put his focus back on Cuddy. _

_"What am I supposed to do with this?" The still wailing child briefly stopped for a moment to acknowledge his mother and started right back up again._

_"House," Cuddy whispered harshly, "The least you could do is take care of one of them while I tend to the other. It's not rocket science. Hold him like he's your son and not some alien species and God forbid you comfort him. He's still fighting the remnants of that cold and he's been up all night coughing."_

_"Why do I have to hold him at all-," then House froze, "My son?" His jaw dropped and looked at the baby boy. He slowly drew him to his chest._

_"Oh no, I name all of my children after department heads at the hospital," she said sarcastically._

"_Ah!" she said wincing after Bella bit her breast. Cuddy quickly stuck her finger in Bella's mouth breaking the death grip her daughter had on her nipple. She knew Bella could feel the stressful vibe and it was freaking the baby out. She took a few deep breaths and looked back to House, when she heard her son quietly gurgling._

"_That's all I ask," Cuddy said calmly, "She's almost done, you can bring Greg over here in a bit and take her."_

_House still stood slightly stunned, at this revelation. "The girl…is she mine, too?" he asked entranced._

"_That's what the birth certificate says. Why are you acting like you were hit in the head with a 2x4 all of a sudden?" Cuddy carefully scrutinized him._

"_It's nothing… I still must be a little tired….or high," House whispered the last part to himself. He limped over to Cuddy and got a quick glance of her breast, which was red and a little swollen from Bella's bite._

"_Geez, Cuddy," House winced at the forming bruise, "you want me to get some ice for that?" Giving Greg to her and picking up Bella, something caught his eye on Cuddy's finger. House turned away, afraid it would be what he assumed it was. When he looked at her hand again, what he saw proved him right. On her left ring finger resided a white-gold engagement ring with a medium sized diamond in the center and two rows of five very small diamonds on each side. Under it was a very simple and thin wedding band. It sparkled in the lamp light of the room. He looked at his ring finger and found a simple average size, white gold wedding band, he nearly fainted._

"_That'd be great, hun," Cuddy said, helping her baby boy latch onto the nipple Bella hadn't eaten from. _

_House limped out of the room with Bella and was in the kitchen five seconds later. He was looking for a Ziploc bag to put ice in when Bella reached up and grabbed his face, giggling at the feeling of his scruff on her tiny sensitive hands. _

_House looked down at her, into her sky blue eyes, a mix between Cuddy's stormy ones' and his bright ones'. He had the strange urge to blow raspberries on her stomach, but settled for lightly nibbling"Enough clowning around, Bella," he said looking around again, "We gotta get mommy some ice for the hole you nearly bit into her funbag."_

_When House got the ice he limped back into the nursery, to find Cuddy holding a sleeping Greg. House gave her the ice and limped over to Bella's crib gently laying her down and limped back over to Cuddy to retrieve Junior from her arms, doing the same with him. _

_"Thanks," Cuddy said gratefully holding the ice to her breast._

_"Kids got a set of lungs on him," House said sitting in the rocking chair adjacent to Cuddy._

_"Are you kidding me?" She asked getting up and walking over to him, "they've got us as parents. It would be nothing less of a miracle if they were quiet. You know we've got lungs to rival Beyonce' and Mick Jagger." She sat on his good leg and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"You're Mick Jagger because you don't have the legs to be Beyonce'," House joked and Cuddy chuckled and kissed him playfully on the lips._

_"Yeah well, you sure have the mouth to be Mick," she said. He smirked and massaged her leg._

_"I love you," was the next thing coming out of his mouth and as if it were the most natural thing in the world. _


	16. No More

Hey, you guys! Thanx for all the wonderful reviews and supportive readers! You guys ROQ! Enjoy this chapter and read, review, and enjoy! Until Wednesday my friends!

**Chapter 16- No More**

House jolted awake, and looked around the room for a while. He immediately jumped when his pillow rose and fell under his head. When he looked down he realized that he wasn't lying on a pillow at all, but he was lying on Cuddy's taut stomach.

Cuddy was on her back, head tottering to the side and her right hand delicately placed in his hair. The hint of a smile gently graced her lips, and he could only wonder whether or not they had experienced the same dream. He stretched up to give Cuddy a peck on the lips and stumbled into the bathroom to soak his aching thigh.

House heard his cell ringing from his pants, which were on the floor in the bedroom. He stumbled back into the room to quickly throw on his pants and limp out onto the nearly freezing balcony. He answered his phone "You miss me already? We just talked the other night? You've gotta get over this obsession that you have with me Wilson," House said sarcastically.

"Anyway… So I was getting ready for bed and then it dawned on me. You and Cuddy are sharing a bed. Now I know I can catch on quite slowly sometimes, but this I have excellent perception on. When were you and Cuddy gonna tell me you had sex?"

Both lines of the phone were silent.

"We spend _way_ too much time together," House finally said.

"I _**knew **_it!" Wilson screamed

"I was debating whether I should tell you or not. I could care less if the whole hospital knows I had sex with Cuddy, but she does. So keep your mouth shut Wilson. I swear if we get back and Cameron's shooting me death glares I will find you, and you will pay-," House stopped after being cut off.

"My lips are sealed," Wilson said as he made the motions across his lips.

House thought for a second, "The funny thing is, we were arguing the first time we did it."

"Well that just sounds like…wait…. You've had sex more than once?!" House could just hear Wilson ripping his hair out on the other side.

"Yep….about an hour ago to be exact," House said smirking.

"Too much, too much!" Wilson stated emphatically.

"Gosh, Wilson, why do you sound like I just scarred you for life?" House asked in a mock offended tone.

"Because you _did_ just scar me for life….AGAIN!" Wilson stated exasperatedly.

"Well I'm glad I'm doing my job. But, I have to call you back because I'm on a freezing balcony." House still wasn't sure if he should tell Wilson about the part where they forgot to use protection.

"Goodbye, House," Wilson sighed.

"Bye Jimmy."

House saw a large group of people exiting the hotel below him and realized that must've been the other event the hotel overbooked with. He peered over the balcony rail to get a closer look when it dawned on him that the hotel would probably relocate the medical conference attendees to their original suites, which meant he and Cuddy would be split up, which meant no more sex. He quickly flipped his phone back open and dialed the front desk.

"Front desk how may I assist you?" A woman asked from the other line of the phone.

"Hi, Ms.?" House waited for her to answer.

"Amherst," the lady at the front desk replied, in her thick accent.

"Ah, yes Amherst, what a lovely name," he said mock politely, "I'm Dr. House and I was wondering how much it would cost for you to not call room 34C and tell the residents there that more rooms are available if any of them want to relocate."

"I'm sorry Sir, but that would be-," The lady started.

"200 bucks," House stated, cutting her off.

"Dumb of me not to accept," she said smoothly.

House smirked to himself, "I'll bring it down to you in twenty." He pivoted on his heels and went back into the room.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

When Cuddy felt the cold breeze assault her bare feet from the balcony door being opened she slowly awoke form her post coital slumber. She was curious as to why the balcony door would be open in the first place, so she trudged over to find House on the phone. She hid out of the way of his view.

A few minutes later House slid the balcony door open and spotted Cuddy on the other side.

"Why, Cuddy, I didn't know you eavesdropped," House said smirking down at her, "And did you tell Wilson we had sex?"

"What?! No!" Cuddy stated emphatically.

"Well either someone told him or he has a new found perception about us," House said tossing his phone on the bed, "And because you and I are the only ones who knows it happened, I'm gonna go with the latter."

"Great," she sighed and paused for a second, "Well you can tell him to turn his perception off because it's not happening again." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, herself, or House.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked leeringly, "It happened twice before and I'm sure you didn't plan it those two times. And besides, when you put two sexually oppressed people in a room together…." He trailed off.

"That doesn't give them license to jump each other like trampolines." Cuddy sighed agitatedly.

"Last I check, you're the one who stalked into the room and shoved me onto the bed," House said proudly.

"Yeah that's after you made me tell you how many times I came the last time we had sex!"

"And you came back because you wanted more," he said nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders.

After turning beet red, Cuddy stalked over to the phone and dialed the front desks number, "I am going to call the front desk to see if there are any available rooms and when they confirm I'm out of here because we obviously can't handle being in the same room."

"Oh….no……please, don't…." House said in a bored, monotonous tone. He limped into the kitchen to get one of his red lollipops, soon after grabbing his wallet and throwing on a shirt. He left the room without Cuddy noticing and he smirked at how sneaky he was for a cripple.

Once House got down to the front desk he saw who he assumed to be Ms. Amherst on the phone.

"Ms. Amherst?" he inquired and she shook her head, "I'm Dr. House."

Ms. Amherst held up her finger signaling for him to wait, "34C you say?" She looked up at House, "I'm sorry Mademoiselle, but we still don't have any rooms available, but I'll let you know as soon as we do…..You're welcome and have a nice day." Ms. Amherst hung up the phone and held her hand out to House.

House counted the money out before putting it into her outstretched hands. "No one knows about this," he threw over his shoulder as he walked away.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Where did you just come from?" she asked from the bed.

"I…had to see a person….about a thing," House said as he limped into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and fell on the bed. He turned the TV on after opening the chips.

"Right…anyway, there aren't any rooms available, but the front desk said that they'd call as soon as one was free."

"Ya don't say…Want one?" he asked as he thrust the chips in her direction.

"No," she said as she snatched the bag from him, "And I said you couldn't eat any of this junk until after you eat some real food."

"But, Cuuuuuuuudddddddy," House whined, "we missed breakfast _and _lunch. "

"Look, House," Cuddy said getting up, "I'm going to go take a shower and after I get out I'll make us dinner and then you can have your teeth rotting junk food."

"Can we have sex after dinner instead?"

"No," Cuddy said shortly, "I'm serious House. NO MORE SEX."

"Whhyyyyyyy?" he whined some more.

"Because I said so," she said slamming the door behind her.

"You don't even have a reason," he said loudly, "Our sex is great, I bet we could rival Brangelina in _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_."

When the other side of the door was silent he smirked to himself.


	17. I Hate that I Love You

Thanx for the reviews guys I really appreciate them! They fuel my muse! Read, review and enjoy this chapter! Luv Ya! Review, Review, Review!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 17- I Hate that I Love You**

After Cuddy got out of the shower and got dressed House took his shower. Cuddy got out the chicken, the fish, and some vegetables. She seasoned the fish and put it into the oven first because it took shorter to cook than chicken. She was in the middle of peeling and cutting potatoes when she felt House come up behind her and snake his arms around her slim waist. He moved her hair out of the way of her neck and playfully ran his nose up and down its length.

Cuddy squirmed, "What are you doing?"

"What can't you do?" he mumbled into her neck, "You smell nice,"

"So do you," she turned to look at him, her face was inches away from his. She moved her face in first to take his lips in hers. She pulled back to look at him, what she saw in his eyes made her drop the potato and the knife, turn in his arms and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," he said as he leaned into her arms to capture her lips.

"That's not fair," she said quickly breaking the kiss, remembering what she told him earlier.

"No, what's not fair is you taking away our sex," House said pouting and grabbing her ass.

She turned around to continue cutting the potatoes. "You'll get over it, and besides I'm your superior. What will people think?"

"How would people know?" he shot back coolly, "And you weren't my superior a couple of hours ago when-,"House started.

"Yeah, yeah when I was writhing under you and screaming your name," she said cutting him off, "I get it, House."

House stared at the back of her head for a second. "Why are you fighting me so much about this? You act as if you don't _want_-,"

"You don't know what I want, House, and I'm _nobody's _'fuck buddy' for the record," she said emphasizing the profane language. She took the fish out of the oven and put the seasoned chicken and potatoes in.

"Nice language," he said following her actions with his eyes, "And I can tell you wanted to have sex with me, both times we did it, or it wouldn't have happened. And when you say 'fuck buddies' it sounds so dirty. You like me, I like you, so we had sex."

Cuddy slowly turned around and leaned back against the counter. "You only like me?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, sure," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact, clearly not getting the point, "I don't just have sex with anyone."

"Which brings me to my next point," she said confidently, "You like Wilson and your team and I don't see you having sex with them. So I can only assume you _more_ than like me."

House glared at her, "Okay first off, I don't play for that team, and secondly, you know what they say when you assume."

"Right," she said walking around him out of the kitchen with a smirk tugging at her lips.

House followed her out of the kitchen, "What?"

"Nothing," she said sitting at the computer to check her e-mail.

"I don't believe you," he said eying her.

"Too bad," she said brushing him off, "There's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh come on Cuddy," House huffed, "I admitted to liking you. Why do women have to make things so complicated?"

"Says the most complicated person I know. You can talk," 68 new e-mails, she winced.

"Hey it makes me more appealing," House stated over dramatically, "So…" House had expectation in his voice.

Cuddy just pretended to be working, smirking to herself despite her busy demeanor.

House sighed and glared at the back of her head until he got bored with that. Finding the remote he turned on the television, flopped on the bed and waited for dinner to finish. _Women_, he thought to himself.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy heard the timer in the kitchen go off, and put down the notebook she was jotting down hospital business on. House perked up and followed her.

House watched Cuddy shuffling around getting the food ready and putting it on plates. "Are you going to feed me too?" He smirked.

Cuddy blushed and handed the plate to him, not making eye contact.

"Putting your _**House**_-wife skills to practice, I see," House joked.

"Ah-ha, you're so funny I forgot to laugh," she mumbled to herself.

"Wow, Cuddy. This actually looks edible."

Cuddy gritted her teeth together, "I'm gonna save us the argument, take that as a compliment and say thank you, House. Thank you."

"I was wondering how your ass stayed so rotund, while still being a vegetarian," he quipped.

"And I was wondering how your mouth stayed so big without,-" Cuddy started.

"- Sucking on your giant funbags?" House finished.

Cuddy rubbed her temples, "Can we just eat?"

"Are you feeding me?" House asked.

Cuddy's only response was to traipse over to the table and set her plate and water bottle down.

"I'll take that as a no," House mumbled to himself.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

After a long dinner with an overly talkative House, Cuddy changed into her pajamas and opened her notebook back up. She figured she could do some work while she was away, so she didn't have so much when she got back to Jersey. She hadn't heard from House in a while and cursed herself when she felt him jump on the bed.

"Look what I found," he showed her proudly.

She glanced up briefly from her notebook to see a miniature version of _Operation_. She looked back down and continued to feverishly write.

"You wanna play with me?" House asked seriously.

She glared up at him to let him know she was working and didn't want to be bothered.

He was quiet for a second to see if she would finish up what she was doing, but when she didn't House got antsy. "Cuddy," he started, "Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddles, Cuddles, Cuddles, Cuddles, Cuddles, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Partypants, Partypants, Party,-"

"What?!" She screamed.

"Play with me!" He demanded.

"House, if I play one game with you, will you let me get back to work?" Cuddy sighed.

"I guess," House said. He spread out across the bottom of the bed setting up the game.

He and Cuddy each had 2 pieces out and it was Cuddy's turn. She was just about to get the _Charlie Horse_ when House shook the board causing the patient to buzz in pain.

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed angrily, "That's cheating!"

"You didn't want to play anyway," he said smoothly.

Cuddy glared at him and began to scoot back up to the top of the bed when House caught her ankle. "Not so fast, Cuddles."

"What?" she asked heatedly.

"I want to have sex," he said after a brief pause.

"And I want a million dollars," Cuddy stated flatly.

"Yeah, well that's why you're Dean of Medicine," House shot back.

He eased her tank top up and she slapped his hand away, he pulled at her pajama bottoms and, again she slapped his hand away, "You know what, Cuddles, stop withholding the goods," House protested.

"House-," she sighed, "we've already had sex once today…-" But when she saw he wasn't listening and instead inching his hand up her leg she threw caution…. and her sanity to the wind. "You know what, forget it, let's go," and before House could register what was happening he was being turned on to his back and his hips were being straddled.

"Seriously?" House asked, "What happened to the whole 'We are SOOOO NEVER EVER having sex again, House." House imitated her voice.

"You're right House, we've done it twice before and as long as you let me work, everyone's happy," And on that final note she slapped the note book on his chest. "I'll get it up for you, and then the rest is up to you."

House jumped when the notebook was slapped onto his chest, "Cuddy what the hell."

"Don't interrupt my work House, I'm serious," Cuddy said reaching down to pull his pajama bottoms down and then hers soon after.

It only took a couple of strokes from Cuddy's soft hands before House was hard and taking shallow breathes.

"Who's writhing under who now, House?" Cuddy asked coyly. She placed his penis at her entrance.

"Cuddy wait, you're not even ready yet," House stated trying to get his breathing under control, "I could tear you."

Cuddy sighed in annoyance and placed her hand in between her legs. She rubbed her clit, pushing two fingers inside of herself.

House withheld a groan as he looked on appreciatively, "Is this why you keep your nails so short?" He asked as he pushed himself onto his elbows to watch the free show she was giving him.

Cuddy glared at him despite the blush that spread across her face and neck. She grabbed the base of his penis and eased down onto him. House took in a sharp breathe and his head fell back onto his pillow. House grabbed her hips and started a slow and steady rhythm.

Cuddy reached behind his head to grab her pen, and continued to write and scratch stuff out feverishly.

House stopped his motions and looked at her astonished, "You're seriously going to sit there and work while we have sex."

"Correction: While _you_ have sex, and you wanted it, now you've got it, so stop complaining," Cuddy said glancing up at him.

House, who was still a little shocked, thought to himself, '_Well we'll just have to get you involved now won't we?'_

House grabbed her hips again and pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed back into her.

Cuddy tried not to flinch and moan. She scribbled at the notebook more intensely.

House watched her face to gage her reactions, even though she wasn't looking at him. Holding her hips to his, he moved his hips in circular motions. House felt Cuddy's thigh muscles clench and smirked to himself.

Cuddy did everything in her power to not scream House's name and ride him hard and fast. This was possibly one of the dumbest ideas she could've come up with. Who has sex without actually taking part in it? It was nonsense and Cuddy scolded herself for it. She actually _hated_ herself right now, only House could provoke her to do such foolish nonsense. She lowered her head and leaned on his chest more, as if she was focused on writing, willing herself not to cave because she knew that was his master plan.

House snaked his hand down between their bodies while her head was down. He massaged her clitoris with his knuckles and pulled out of her once more and slammed back in.

Cuddy couldn't take it anymore, she launched the stupid notebook and the pen at the wall, hearing the dull thud as both of them hit the floor. She placed both of her hands on his chest as she screamed, "God, House! I hate you so much!" House smirked, repeating the action and she went limp on his torso from the exertion of pleasure. She bit into his shoulder to forbid herself from crying out again.

From there House continued to pump into her and massage her clit. She felt her orgasm coming, and kissed him like it was the last time she'd see him again and trailed kisses to his ear "I love you so much," she whispered into his ear before her muscles clamped down onto him.

Before House could stop himself, he felt her muscles clamp down on him and that's all it took to end him, "I love you, too," he whispered back.

Cuddy pushed herself up, leaning heavily on his chest and stared into his eyes as they climaxed together. House looked right back into her eyes and continued to pump into Cuddy as they rode out their orgasms.

"Oh, God! Harder! Faster!" she clawed at his chest. She collapsed on top of him as House's penis went soft inside her. She clenched her muscles around him to slow his length from falling out of her. When House was completely out of her she slid off of him and laid her head on his chest, falling into a content sleep, with House following after her.


	18. Admissions and Acceptances

Hello devoted readers of mine, here's another chappie for your reading pleasure! *blows kisses* I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter so much! I appreciate ou all so much. Oh and one more thing- what does AU and het stand for when referring to fanfic??? I'm guessing AU stands for alternate universe but i'm not sure. If someone could just answer my question in a comment that'd be great! And as usual read, review and enjoy!!!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 18- Admissions and Acceptance**

Cuddy was jolted awake by the persistent ringing of her cell phone alarm. She blindly reached over to the bedside table to turn her alarm off. When she turned over to search for the warmth of House's body, she felt nothing but cold sheets. She cracked her eyelids open to confirm that House wasn't laying next to her and pulled herself into a sitting position. It took her five seconds to spot House standing in the corner of the room, leaning up against the wall and she breathed a sigh of relief.

They stared at each other for a second, until House broke the silence, "I'm still here."

She blinked at him and smiled.

"Oh, stop cheesing, already," House said, but this only made her smile broaden.

"Why are you smiling so much?" House asked. He watched her secure the sheet around her small frame after getting off of the bed. She slowly waltzed over to him.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asked as she got closer to him. House just stood there dumbfounded by her creepy actions.

When she got to him she wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her forehead against his chest. House, of course, took this opportunity to grab her ass.

"I'm trying to have an intimate moment here, House," Cuddy finally said chuckling.

"Well aware," he said, "But I got bored, and decided to take matters into my own hands….literally."

They stood there a little longer, "I love you," Cuddy said.

"So I've heard," House said. Cuddy tightened her grip on him expectantly, and House let out a long exaggerated sigh.

"You really do have my balls," House mumbled darkly to himself, sighing once more, "I love you, too."

Cuddy stretched up to kiss him, "Yes, and as I've said before, I'm not giving them back."

"So I take it we're exclusive, now," House fake cried, "I'm gonna miss the single life."

"Yes, House, you are officially Lisa Cuddy's property," Cuddy joked, "Now I can drag you into the Underworld and eat your soul."

"That's awful," he paused, "but a real turn-on." He bent down to kiss her again. Cuddy got onto her tippy-toes to gain better access of his mouth.

"You're so short," he smirked and spun them so that she was pinned against the wall.

"And you have _**got**_ to get over this obsession with pinning me to stuff," Cuddy stressed, but made no move to actually leave his embrace.

"You love it," House said.

"No, I love _you_," she corrected, "which is the only reason you get away with it."

"I know," House said distractedly. He lifted her leg to wrap it around his hip, and Cuddy kissed him a few more times.

"If you hurry, _we_ can take a shower," she said suggestively. House scooped her up into his arms and looked excitedly down at Cuddy.

"Okay," Cuddy trailed off, "We've established you can pick me up, but how will we get to the bathroom, Genius?"

"Simple," he shrugged, "Be my right side, and hold onto that wall."

After stumbling and nearly falling three times and almost smacking Cuddy's head on the door frame, they finally made it into the bathroom.

"I so, could've walked and not risked killing both of us," she said as she scrambled to her feet.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

After their shower, which had taken thirty minutes longer than they expected, they were running around, well House was limping, Cuddy was doing the running around like a chicken with her head cut off.

"House, hurry-up!" Cuddy screamed into the kitchen while slipping on a stiletto, "How long does it take to eat a bowl of cereal?"

House limped out of the kitchen, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Not hungry," she said as she continued to whiz around the room.

House limped back into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and an apple, wrapping the cinnamon raisin bagel in a napkin and shoving it into his pocket and taking a huge bite of the apple.

"House!" he heard her bellow from the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," House limped out of the kitchen once more, "Don't get your midnight blue, with the little butterfly and rhinestones in the front, which had to cost a pretty penny, thong in a bunch."

Cuddy furrowed her brow in slight confusion, slight awe, "How do you know what kind of underwear I'm wearing?" She asked.

"You're the only person I know that coordinates their outfits with their underwear," he shrugged his shoulders.

Cuddy shook her head and closed the door behind him as they headed down to the conference hall.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Great," Cuddy said as she looked into the packed conference room, not a free seat in sight, "I hope that shower was worth-," Cuddy turned around to glare at House, only to find he wasn't there. "House?"

When she heard a high pitched whistle echo throughout the large room she looked up to see House waving her over. There was already a speaker on stage and she glared at him when he drew attention to himself.

She made her way through the crowd to House.

"I found us a seat," he said proudly.

Cuddy looked at the chair, "Yeah, _**A**_, as in singular, as in there's only one."

"We can share it," he stated matter-of-factly.

Cuddy quirked an eyebrow and when she realized he was serious, she asked," You're serious aren't you?"

"As a heart attack," he said sitting down and patting his lap temptingly.

Cuddy looked around, then back to House.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she said honestly.

"Cuddy, you're wearing four-inch, S&M heels. I don't really think it's a good idea that you stand."

"I'll be fine," she reassured him.

"Suit yourself," he mumbled, "Don't say that I didn't warn you."

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

As the days' conference progressed Cuddy's stomach began to growl and her feet were killing her. She stepped back behind House to lean against the wall, when she felt the room spin. She clutched her stomach as a sinking feeling overtook it and opened her eyes just in time to see House staring at her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"House," Cuddy whispered exasperatedly.

"Cuddy," House imitated her, "Stop being so damn stubborn, and sit down before you faint." He firmly took her by the waist and sat her on his good leg, wrapping an arm around her waist. He took the bagel out of his pocket and thrust it towards her.

"I don't want it," he lied. He just didn't want to hear her gush about how much he cared about her.

"Thanks," Cuddy said appreciatively, taking a healthy bite of the bagel.

Cuddy heard a stomach growl that wasn't hers and looked up in confusion, "Is that you're stomach?"

"Did you hear it?"House asked.

"_Hear_ it? I _felt_ it, that thing was practically an earthquake," she paused, "I thought you ate this morning."

"I did, but because _someone_ was rushing me, I had to scarf my small bowl of cereal and apple down," House started, "And as I'm sure you know _DOCTOR_, food doesn't digest as well when you eat fast."

She felt bad and held the bagel up to his face, "Bite," she sighed.

House looked at her and then took a massive bite leaving less than half of the bagel.

"House you got the bagel for me. How is it that you get the majority of it?"

"Couples share stuff Cuddy, cuz sharing is caring."

"Interesting. Then I presume you already know couples also go on dates, talk about their feelings, and make love, right?"

"Ew," House cringed.

"Well I guess in a way we did make love last night," she whispered smirking, "Let's see, there was eye contact, it was slow and passionate-,"

"Okay thanks, I get it," House cut her off.

"-we admitted that we love each other, we climaxed together," Cuddy whispered unrelentingly, "and we spooned afterwards," Cuddy said as she wiped a fake tear away from her face.

House only glared at her, "Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to the speaker."

"Aren't you supposed to do your clinic hours?" She shot back.

House only smirked at this, "Love you."

"Love you too," Cuddy said jotting more notes down from the speaker, "But that doesn't get you out of clinic duty." Cuddy smirked to herself. She would never get enough of hearing House say that. She came on a business trip to France for a medical conference and was leaving with a relationship with world renowned _ass_ and narcissist Dr. Gregory House.

Hope you guys ENJOYED it!!! And fyi the next few chapters up until the gala will be fillers so just keep reviewing and fueling my muse! THANX! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!


	19. The Silent Treatment

I'm such a retard,lol. I actually gave you guys insight about what this chapter would be about, w/o actually meaning too. Oh, well,lol. Ya know, the whole gala thing at the end of last chapter? Yeah. so every chapter up until the gala i guess is gonna just be a filler. And I really can't wait to get them back to the states cuz I got some really juicy stuff for that, woo! I'm a little excited,lol. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy! SMOOCHES!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 19- The Silent Treatment**

"What a load of crap," House said, "I'm not going."

"You'll do whatever the hell I tell you to, House," Cuddy said as they left the conference hall.

House threw her a glare, "I don't even go to your stupid hospital galas. Why would go to this one?"

"Look, House, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you," Cuddy looked back at him, "_**You're going**_."

"Dr. Cuddy," _Dammit_, Cuddy thought to herself as she heard someone call her from behind. She recognized that voice. When she turned around she saw Dr. Chapman scurrying towards her like a wild animal. She put on her best fake smile as she felt House moving up behind her. She looked back at him and mouthed, _Relax. _House just glared at her, still angry at her about forcing him to attend the gala.

"Hello, Dr. Chapman," Cuddy said, "What can I do for you?"

Chapman smiled at Cuddy and only glanced up at House. "Hello, Dr. Cuddy. I was wondering whether or not you would like to go with me to the gala?"

This guy could not take a hint, House thought to himself as he glared at Chapman.

Cuddy felt House shift behind her and quickly reached behind her for his hand, lacing their fingers, "No Dr. Chapman, but thanks anyway."

Cuddy turned to walk away when she heard, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," and with that she strolled away with House in tow.

"I'm not going," House threw out quickly.

"Yes you are," she said as they got onto the elevator.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"I. AM. NOT. GOING," House said as he fell back onto their bed.

"YES. YOU. ARE," she told him after she changed her clothes, "Come on."

"Where?" he asked still glaring at her.

"We're going to the mall," she told him sternly.

"Why?" House asked again.

"To go shopping," she said now glaring at him.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO, DAMMIT! NOW LET'S GO," Cuddy screamed.

House jumped slightly and intensified his glare at her, but still got his ass into motion.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Twenty minutes later Cuddy was pulling into the underground parking lot of a mall they had passed when they were going to the grocery store.

"Come on," Cuddy said getting out of the car. House wordlessly got out and dragged on behind her.

Once they were on the main floor of the mall they wandered aimlessly around until they found a directory. The directory was in French, but thankfully was translated into several languages at the bottom.

Once Cuddy was satisfied with the choice of stores she set off towards Alaina Formelle du Vêtement (Alaina's Formal Apparel) and Clarisses's.

House continued to trudge on behind her and was determined to express his frustrations. It was bad enough she was probably going to try on a zillion dresses, but worse, she was going to make him try on a zillion suits.

Once they got into Alaina Formelle du Vetement, Cuddy was greeted by a tall, dark haired woman and a tall blonde man.

"Bonjour," The women said brightly.

"Hello," Cuddy said a little hesitant, speaking English and all.

"Ah, American," the lady said in a slight accent, "I'm Alaina and this is my brother Augustus, and we are the owners of Alaina's Formal Apparel. How may I help you all today?"

"I'm Dr. Cuddy and this is Dr. House," she sad motioning behind herself, "we're here on a medical conference and need something to wear to the gala at the end of the conference. Do you think you could assist us?"

"Absolutely. If you would just step this way, we can get you two all measured," Alaina stated.

"You're very petite Dr. Cuddy. We already have several options for you with out alterations. I'll be back," the woman said as she walked away.

Alaina came back with three beautiful dresses in jet black, blood red, and a beautiful silvery grey color. "Let's try this one first," she said indicating the silvery grey one. This dress was short lived considering the fact that Cuddy couldn't get the dress past her hips and ass. Cuddy inwardly laughed at what House would say if he were there.

"These are a tad bigger so they should be perfect," Alaina said confidently. Cuddy tried on the red one first. It had a halter top with plunging back. Her entire back was displayed and her cleavage was shown off perfectly. It boasted a bustier effect. There was a three foot slit that went up the side of her leg displaying her porcelain legs wonderfully. The bottom was layered with a silky light layer and the top layer was a little heavier.

"Very good," Alaina said, "now let's try this one." The black one was a little simpler with a strapless top that still displayed her breasts well. The bottom of the dress was short and showed off her legs. Cuddy decided to go with the red one and followed Alaina back up to the register. There she found House glaring at the opposite wall and holding his suit, which was on a hanger in a clothing back that held the stores name.

After Cuddy paid for their clothes they headed to Clarisse's to get accessories. House of course got a dress cane. When he was done with that he went to sit on a bench and continued to glare at anything that moved. Cuddy sighed and picked out his cuff links, tie, ascot, shoes and belt.

"What color do you want your tie, ascot and cufflinks to be?" Cuddy asked from behind a shelf where everything but her head was hidden. When he didn't answer she looked up and was greeted with a hard glare. "Black tie, and white cufflinks and ascot it is," she sighed tiredly to herself. She wished Dr. Barker had made them aware of this gala before they left the states. That would've been a hell of a lot easier.

She was done with House's shopping and had moved on to her own. She got silver, four inch stiletto heels, and a few pieces of silver jewelry to compliment her dress. After making their purchases she held half of the bags out to House who continued to glare at her.

"You're going to get a headache if you keep it up, House," Cuddy said handing over the bags.

House begrudgingly took them, mumbling under his breath.

"And besides," Cuddy said, "If I go to this thing alone, Chapman will be chasing me the entire time."

House only rolled his eyes at the mention of Chapman's name.

"My point exactly," Cuddy stated reading his thoughts.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

The car ride back to the hotel was quiet and uneventful, with Cuddy deep in thought and House glaring out of the window.

"How do you feel about Rachel," Cuddy broke the silence, "I mean I don't want to believe that you hate her but some of the things you've said,-"

"I don't hate her," House cut her off, quickly diminishing the thought.

"Then why did you give me such a,-" Cuddy started

"I don't hate her," He reiterated, not wanting to go into detail about how he was afraid of Rachel coming in between Cuddy and himself.

"Okay," was all Cuddy could think to say. She was afraid House was only willing to have a relationship with her and not Rachel, which was out of the question.

"Cuddy, watch out!" House yelled. This caused Cuddy to snap out of her thoughts and focus on the road. She heard a car horn and saw that she was on the wrong side of the street and heading straight for a car going in the opposite direction. Cuddy quickly swerved the car back into the right lane.

"Shit," she gasped trying to catch her breath. Cuddy ran her hand through her hair pushing her bangs out of her face. She pushed all her conflicting thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the road. She could feel House's confused and questioning gaze on her. "Sorry," she mumbled.


	20. Victory

WHAAAAZZZZAAAAAPPPP! LOL I've got more story filling goodness for you all and as usual READ, **_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,_** AND ENJOY! **SMOOCHES**

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 20- Victory**

Once House and Cuddy got back to the hotel, Cuddy hung the clothing bags up in the closet and House stalked off to the bathroom. He was determined to get something in exchange for going to this stupid gala and his main focuses were a week off clinic duty and sex, of course.

Cuddy sighed when she heard the door to the bathroom slam shut. _He sure is milking this_ Cuddy sighed to herself. The day's events wore her out and all she wanted to do was fall into bed, after eating a salad and drinking a bottle of water she went into the bathroom where House was thankfully showering and hadn't noticed her enter. She quietly brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed into her pajamas. When her head finally hit the pillow she thought it was too good to be true. That is, until she was suddenly and rudely awaken by the incredibly loud blaring of the television. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking back sleep, to find House lying against the headboard next to her. Cuddy lifted up onto her elbows and blew the hair out of her hair, while House just continued to watch the news as if nothing were wrong.

"House," Cuddy sighed groggily.

House looked over surprised, "Oh, I didn't know you were up."

Cuddy rubbed at her eyes and rolled over onto her back, sitting up, "That's because I wasn't."

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" He asked, but she could hear the insincerity in his voice.

She ignored him and went to the bathroom to relieve herself. When she came back into the room she walked over to the television turning it off and snatched the remote from him. After turning off his lamp she trudged back over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. She felt something wasn't right and reached behind her for his arm and after giving it a hard tug House was now spooned behind her and their fingers were intertwined over her stomach.

"Love you, even though you hate me right now," she mumbled into her pillow and scooting back so House was completely up against her.

House tightened his grip on her and pulled his head onto her pillow. Cuddy smiled to herself and drifted back off into dream land.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House woke up to the smell of Cuddy's citrus scented hair and a dull throb in his thigh. He momentarily let go of Cuddy to get his Vicodin off of the nightstand and dry swallowed a couple. He looked down to find Cuddy's face snuggled into his chest as they lay facing each other, the way he found her almost every time he woke up. House trailed his hand down her side and stopped at her waist, rounding to her back and pulling her to him. He was starting to get bored just laying in bed and doing nothing when he got a wicked idea. He looked down at Cuddy again and saw that half of her neck was exposed. Swiping her long, dark curls away from the remaining expanse of her porcelain neck, he gently lowered his lips onto her sensitive skin. He instantly started to suck softly and attentively at her soft skin as to refrain from waking her. When he was done he pulled back to look at his masterpiece. He smiled to himself and climbed out of bed.

House limped caneless into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. He hopped onto the countertop as good as a man with a limp could and finished his bowl where after he started the coffee maker. That's all it took for Cuddy to be awakened from her slumber and soon she appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"I didn't know you could work a coffee machine," Cuddy said jokingly.

"I didn't know you snored," House replied.

"Do not," she defended.

House smirked at her.

"So I take it your not mad at me anymore?" She inquired.

"Yep," House said, "I'd say we're pretty even now."

"That's grea,-" Cuddy started, "Wait. How are we even? What did you do House?"

"Nothing," House said hopping off of the counter and going to get mugs from the cabinets. Cuddy looked around suspiciously.

"Here," House said as he came up behind her and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Geez, calm down, Cuddy," House smirked, "It's just a coffee mug."

"It's not the coffee mug I'm worried about," she said stepping past him, "I'm going to take a shower. Tell me when the coffee is ready."

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy traipsed over to the shower and turned it on, letting a warm fog spread over the bathroom. She stripped herself of all her clothing and stepped under the shower head, letting the warm aroma of Vanilla overtake her senses.

After Cuddy finished showering she went over to the sink to wash her face. As she pulled her curly, wet hair back into a bun something caught her eye in her reflection. She didn't want to believe it at first but then came to except it for what it was. House had marked her. It was a very dark reddish, purpling mark the size of his big mouth which would take at least a week to heal. She touched it to make sure she was actually seeing it and winced.

"House!" She bellowed from the bathroom.

From the other side of the bathroom door House was smirking satisfactorily to himself. "Yes, Honey?" he asked, forbidding himself to smile.

"Honey my ass," she said as she flung open the door and stalks towards him. "What the hell is this?" she pointed furiously to her neck.

House furrowed his brow in contemplation and scratched his temple, "It looks kind of like….a hickey."

"Don't play dumb with me, House," she spat.

"Okay," he smirked, "I did it. I was bored this morning and still hadn't paid you back for making me go to the gala so I decided to get you back."

"You are such an ass," she huffed as she turned on her heels and went back into the bathroom.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"I'm boooored, Cuuuuuddy," House started. _Crap_, Cuddy thought to herself. "We've been cooped up in this hotel room since we got here."

"Okay, House, if you let me finish reading this we can go somewhere," Cuddy said indicating to the budget report she had copied from her e-mail.

"Fine," House huffed.

Twenty minutes later they were dressed and heading out the door.

"So, where are we going?" House asked anxiously.

"I was thinking the Eiffel Tower," she said as she got into the car, "It's romantic." She smirked.

"Great," House mumbled under his breath and started the car. _At least it's better than being bored,_ he thought to himself.

Cuddy programmed the GPS system, "I can't wait to cuddle up with you and show everyone our undying love for each other."

House cringed mentally and then perked up, "Will there be tonsil hockey?"

"Sure," Cuddy answered nonchalantly.

"Really?" House asked excitedly.

"No," Cuddy replied shortly.

"What's the point on it being 'romantic' and tonsil hockey won't even be involved?" House asked in a disgusted tone.

"There are other aspects to romance other than the physical ones," Cuddy countered, "Although, you might enjoy those I, on the other hand, enjoy others."

"There are others?" House asked.

"Yep," Cuddy said matter-of-factly.


	21. Shut Up and Drive

HERE! lol I have to go up to my school to get uniforms.... yippee.....:~( READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 21- Shut up and Drive**

"Wow," Cuddy whispered to herself as they stood outside the Eiffel Tower.

"Looks like something that would be in the Tin Man's pants," House joked.

"House," Cuddy hissed as two children and their parents passed. House made an innocent face and shrugged his shoulders. After waiting an hour in line and paying the twenty euro ticket cost to go all the way to the top, they went into Altitude 95 to eat lunch.

"That food cost more than I get paid," House joked as they exited the restaurant.

"Well, maybe you'd get paid more if you did your clinic duty," Cuddy responded.

"Oh," House winced, "ya got me."

They made their way over to the elevator which had a mile long line, resulting in an hour and a half wait. House's leg was beginning to hurt but, thankfully they were able to go straight to the back of the lift when it came back down. He leaned back against the wall, and wrapped his arms around Cuddy's waist as she stood in front of him. He pulled her back against him as the elevator started to fill with people.

"Don't want you catching any stray hands, now do we?" House mumbled to her.

"You mean like the ones that currently reside on my hips," she smirked.

"Hey. These aren't stray." He protested.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I own them," she joked.

"And strangely enough, that doesn't bother me," House said tightening his grip, "How long is this gonna take?"

"It depends on whether or not the elevator stops at the second floor," She said as she laid her head back on his chest.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Fifteen minutes later House and Cuddy were looking out over Paris, France.

"Give me your phone," House said.

"No," Cuddy looked at him.

"I just wanna use the camera," he said holding out his hand expectantly. Cuddy rolled her eyes and reached into her purse with a huff, "I'll do it."

Cuddy took several pictures of the cityscape. "I wanna take some too," House pouted.

"Do you remember what happened last time I lent you my phone?" Cuddy scowled at him.

House thought about that for a moment, "Okay, I'll cut you a deal. If I send anymore reckless texts to your mom I get a month of clinic duty."

"You don't even do your current clinic duty. Why would I expect you to do extra clinic duty?"

She had a point. "Okay, a month off of sex," House challenged.

Cuddy looked at him questioningly; he actually wanted to take this relationship somewhere. It wasn't just a one time deal. He still wanted to be with her after this trip was over and he only just started admitting that he loved her. Well, that's what she told herself at least and there was nothing he could do in that moment to change her mind.

"Deal," She handed over the camera.

"I'm gonna go take pictures of the other side," House threw over his shoulder as he walked off.

Cuddy looked back out onto the city.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House didn't want to take pictures of the city, matter of fact that wasn't his intention at all. He limped around the Eiffel Tower until he was back on his original side and hid out of the way of Cuddy.

"Hey, kid," House motioned to a little boy. The boy looked up at House.

"Can you take a picture of me and that lady over there," House stooped down to his level. The boy shook his head happily. House gave him the phone, "All you have to do is press this button and this sucker is all yours." House took the cherry sucker out of his pocket, waving it temptingly in the boys face.

The boy nodded his head. House limped back over to Cuddy.

"Hey, Cuddy," House said as he limped up behind her.

When she turned around he was right behind her and planted his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. The questioning look was back in her eyes and when she saw his face she understood.

"Love you, too," she said as she rested her forehead against his. House smirked at her, gave her another small peck on the lips, and limped away. Cuddy looked after him for a second in confusion, shook it off and continued to admire the beautiful city.

House limped back over to the kid and looked at the pictures. The boy took three pictures, one of House standing behind Cuddy, one where House was kissing Cuddy, and the last one had them resting their foreheads against the others.

"Thanks, kid," House said as he ruffled the boy's hair. He took the sucker out of his pocket and tossed it to him.

As House limped back over to Cuddy he sent the pictures to his phone. Oh yes, he had big plans for those pictures.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

As the afternoon progressed, the sky above the tower was taken over by dark, looming, grey clouds. It was breathtaking and scary at the same time.

"We're out of here, Cuddy," House said leading her back to the elevators, "I remember reading about this place getting struck by lightening and unless you have a death wish, we're leaving."

Cuddy looked at her phone, "We've been here for quite a while anyway."

By the time the couple got to the car it was raining cats and dogs. Cuddy handed House the keys because she never really liked driving in bad weather. Lightening flashed violently across the sky as thunder made itself known audibly. Cuddy was about to tell House to slow down when something scampered across the street. House swerved out of the way just in time to dodge, what looked to be two animals one of which was already injured. When he came to a stop Cuddy rushed out of the car to investigate the damage. House had thankfully only driven up onto the curve before he stopped and Cuddy sighed in relief. She was about to get back into the car when she heard a high-pitched whimper coming from under a parked car. Cuddy quietly stooped down and cautiously surveyed the area, so she would not scare whatever it was away. The rain pelted her head, skin, and already drenched trench coat as her eyes finally landed on a frail yellow Labrador retriever which was limp behind a growling black one.

"Hey," Cuddy cooed, "what are you doing under there?" Cuddy put out her hand to let the puppy sniff it. "I won't hurt you," she assured the tiny, underweight puppy. "And who's that behind you?" Cuddy asked as she scooped the yellow one up. While she comforted the black lab she noticed the yellow lab could barely lift its head. The puppy whimpered again as she missed the presence of its sibling. It was lying on its side and had missing patches of fur.

"Shhh," Cuddy whispered gently, "I've got you, baby." Cuddy clutched both of the puppies to her chest as she made it back into the car. She didn't yet know what to do with the puppies, but she knew she didn't want to leave them like this.

House stared at her like she was insane and then opened his mouth, "And what do you expect to accomplish by bringing two sopping wet, mangy, mutts into this car?"

Cuddy continued to comfort the puppies, "Just drive."


	22. Negotiation

I posted early today 'cause I start early college...**cringes,lol** But guess what?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'm taking medical terminology!!!!!!!!! Most people would think like what 16 year old is interested in medical terminology, but hey! I plan on going into the medical field so why not?! OkayI really gotta go 'cause I'm gonna be late so, READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!!! Wish me luck!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 22- Negotiation**

When House pulled up to the hotel, Cuddy gently placed the small puppies into her large Prada bag. From there getting to their room was a piece of cake. Once in their room she put the pups into the box which held House's shoes, as she went to shower.

"Okay, I give up," House said as he followed her into the bathroom, "Why did you sneak two mutts up to our hotel room in your five hundred dollar purse?"

Cuddy looked up as she stopped halfway through unbuttoning her shirt, "What?"

"Why?" House asked irritably.

"Because one of them has burn marks and they are both dangerously underweight," Cuddy rebutted.

"Then we could've dropped them off at a pound," House stated.

"Do _you_ know where the nearest pound is?" Cuddy asked shortly.

"Oh like that could've stopped you," House scolded.

"Okay, House. You've made your point, now get out so I can shower," Cuddy said as she brushed past him.

House furrowed his brow and pivoted on his heels, leaving an equally frustrated Cuddy in his wake.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House flopped down onto the bed as he looked down at the shoe box. The puppies were bundled together, feeding off of each others warmth. House scoffed at how soft women were and took out his cell phone. He opened the message he sent from Cuddy's phone and looked at the pictures again. He sent them to Wilson and it only took ten minutes for Wilson to reply to the picture message.

_Aaaaaawwwwww_, Wilson texted.

_I think your balls fell off and you grew a vagina_ was House's only response.

_And I think you're an insensitive ass. _

House smirked and flipped his phone closed still pondering whether or not to send it to others. Once he decided against it he limped into the kitchen and retrieved a package of cookies.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy patted her hair dry as she ran six inches of warm water into the tub. She went into the bedroom to get the puppies and set them gently into the water. They immediately started to whimper, so Cuddy decided to make the bath short. Washing the golden one first to inspect the damage, she noticed aside from the burn marks and unhealthy weight, no other damage physically revealed itself. Cuddy wrapped the puppy in a towel and sat it back in the box. After she was done washing the black lab she wrapped it in a towel, and sat him next to his sister. Cuddy walked back into the room to set the box next to the bed, heading towards the kitchen.

House was sitting on the counter shoving cookies down his throat until Cuddy walked past him and snatched them away.

"Hey!" House protested.

Cuddy ignored him and proceeded to get out two pots, one for rice and the other for soup. After she made herself and House soup and salad, she put the rice in two dishes. Setting the rice and a dish of water in front of the dogs, they immediately perked up and began to eat hungrily.

"Very good," Cuddy cooed, "You guys were hungry weren't you?"

"You're feeding them too?" House asked as he walked in behind her, "If you're such an animal activist, then why don't you own any pets?"

Cuddy sighed, "I'm not home nearly enough for a pet."

"But, you're home enough for a daughter?" House quirked an eyebrow.

"I was supposed to get three weeks off to bond with her, but one of my unruly doctors couldn't control himself," Cuddy glared.

"I…..love…..you….?" House said as a request for approval.

"I wonder sometimes, House," Cuddy sighed, "I really do."

House's face fell as Cuddy went back into the bathroom.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House popped a bag of popcorn and ordered a movie for them to watch, but when Cuddy came into the room she got straight into the bed and under the covers and turned on her side. House looked at the back of her head for a second, "Cuuuuddddyyy."

Cuddy was silent as she pretended to be sleep, which was really pointless because House knew she wasn't asleep.

"Cuddy, why are you giving me the silent treatment," House asked in a frustrated tone.

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment, House. I'm just tired and would just like to go to sleep."

House continued to stare at the back of her head for a while and turned off the television and took the popcorn back into the kitchen.

House and Cuddy turned the opposite way and spent fifteen minutes trying to fall asleep until House broke the silence.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as he turned around and spooned her. When she was quiet he continued, "Do you love me?" Nothing. "I'm sorry for ruining quality time with your spawn. I just thought she would get in the way of me and you, even though we weren't technically seeing each other,-"

Cuddy nearly died then and there, House _never_ apologized. "It's fine House." But something in her voice wasn't convincing enough for him.

Twenty minutes later and neither were sleeping, yet. And Cuddy was still facing away from him. "I know what could send us straight into a sleep induced coma," House said suggestively.

Cuddy thought about this a second and shrugged her shoulders. She rolled onto him, straddling his hips.

"That was simple," House joked.

Cuddy said nothing and attacked his lips making sure to ground her hips into his. She gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it over her shoulders and doing the same with her tank. House's hands immediately went to tend to her breasts; she moaned and arched into his touch. Cuddy moaned as House began to work his tongue over her erect nipples. She reached into his boxers to stroke his semi-hard penis while House thrust into her hands. With every moan Cuddy emitted House thrust more feverishly into her hand. He quickly shoved down his shorts and boxers and Cuddy's shorts and panties. He reached into his pajama pants pocket to retrieve something before throwing both garments off of the bed. He opened the package and rolled the condom down over his penis.

"Oh now you remember," Cuddy says as she rolls her eyes.

"If it weren't for me we would've done it again without protection and last I checked you didn't remember either."

House turned them over so that he was on top and Cuddy wrapped her legs loosely around his waist. He applied pressure to Cuddy's clit with his penis and dragged it down to her opening to collect her moisture. As he repeated the action Cuddy gripped the sheets at her sides so tight her knuckles turned white. Her breath quickened and she repositioned her hands to his shoulders.

"House," she hissed in a harsh and aggravated tone.

"Hold on a second," he said in a strained voice, "I have a couple questions first."

"You always have questions," she said trying to thrust just right so he'd enter her, "Can't this wait."

"Not unless you want to cum," House replied.

"You are the only one I know that can make a proposition over sex," Cuddy breathed.

"One of the many perks of rationalization," House countered.  
"Just hurry up," Cuddy said continuing to rub against him.

"Okay first question," House said palming her breast, "Are you still mad at me."

"I already said no," Cuddy hissed angrily.

"No, you said it was fine, which could mean anything."

"Same difference," she said clenching her eyes shut.

"Alright, second question, well actually it's more of a statement. We only stay at the gala for an hour."

"No, three hours," Cuddy glared.

"Two hours," House negotiated back.

"Three hours," Cuddy said sternly.

"You obviously don't know how this negotiating thing works so I'm gonna show you," House dragged his penis back up to her clit and applied a lot more pressure. This caused a spasm in Cuddy's lower stomach. She threw her head back and screamed, "Fine! Two and a half hours!"

House furrowed his brow in contemplation, "Deal." And with that final word he thrust all of himself into her in one swift motion. Cuddy clung to him desperately clawing away at his back as House grabbed her ass, lifting her lower body up to him.

"Oh, yes, House!" Cuddy whispered. House's only response was to nip at her neck. He continued to pump relentlessly into her and she mumbled her approval. House felt himself coming and he snaked his hand down to Cuddy's clit.

"God!" Cuddy bit forcefully into his shoulder and nearly crushed his pelvic bone between her thighs. She matched him thrust for thrust as they came apart, together. Cuddy realized she missed not using protection when she couldn't feel House cum. She collapsed on top of him and released the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Good?" he panted.

"Great." She replied as she settled next to him.


	23. Rescue Mission

Sorry about not updating earlier. I had to get my ass to school. Another, hopefully, enjoyable filler. They'll be back in princeton soon. yay. lol so Read, Review, Review, Review, Review, and Enjoy! Luv ya!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 23- Rescue Mission**

House rubbed the lingering feeling of sleep away from his face as he turned to look at Cuddy. The sheet was at her waist and he caught a glimpse of the swell of her breast as she lay on her stomach. He was enjoying the view when he realized the room held the faint scent of hardening dog shit. Of course, he wasn't all that bothered by that on account of being a doctor and smelling ten times worse. However, when he went to inspect the damage and swung his legs out of the bed onto a pile of said shit, he was bothered.

"Shit," he muttered. He surveyed the area to find two more piles. He limped into the bathroom to get toilet paper and a plastic bag while muttering to himself the entire time. "She rescues the mutts and _I _have to clean up after them."

It wasn't until he went to look for the puppies that he realized that they were lying peacefully on the bed. They were snuggled on either sides of Cuddy's abdomen. House rolled his eyes and went for a shower.

When he got out of the shower Cuddy was feeding the puppies."What exactly do you plan to do with those things?" House asked seriously.

Cuddy shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "I'm not sure yet," Cuddy replied. "I'm thinking about keeping them."

"Yeah, cause stray dogs and babies go hand in hand," House retorted.

"Yep, almost like cripples and MILFs," Cuddy smirked.

House grabbed his chest, "You wound me."

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

After the conference in which House skipped out on to spend two hours in the bathroom, Cuddy dragged him to a local pet store.

"Do you even have names for the little flea bags?" House asked.

"Oh. Thanks for reminding, I need to get flea and tick medication," Cuddy mumbled to herself.

"You know that stuff has been known to kill people's pets, right?" House was really trying hard to get to her.

"And those people are idiots," she shot back.

"Hey, that's not fair. Those people aren't here to defend themselves," House said in mock concern.

Cuddy ignored House and looked back down to her list, so she could get back to the hotel before the puppies did too much damage.

"Food, check. Toys, check. Crates, check-," Cuddy started going over her checklist.

"Cages," House corrected her, "Does it make you feel better to say crates?"

"Why are you such an ass?" Cuddy mumbled to herself.

"What?" House asked.

"Nothing," Cuddy covered up, "Leashes, check. Flea and tick meds, check. Treats check. Beds, check. Now all I need is collars and tags."

"Cuuudddyyyy," House whined. When she failed to reply he stopped in his tracks like a stubborn child.

Cuddy huffed as she walked back to him and grabbed his hand.

"HELP!" House screamed, "I'm being cripple-napped!" Cuddy dragged him back to where she left the cart so they could go up to the register.

"Sera-ce tout?" The man at the counter asked, after he finished scanning and bagging everything.

"Uh," Cuddy stuttered, "Can you speak English?"

The cashier got a confused expression on his face.

"English," Cuddy repeated.

The cashier shook his head and walked to the back of the store. Two minutes later he came back with a woman.

"Hello. Sorry about that, Claude doesn't speak English," The women said, "Will that be all for today?"

"Um, no," Cuddy said I need, "Two collars and two tags."

"What color would you like for the collars to be?" The lady asked as she pointed to the selection behind the counter.

After Cuddy chose the collars, the lady showed her the tag designs which were in a glass case. As Cuddy bent down to get a better look at them her shirt fell open, revealing more of her cleavage. House was enjoying the view and when he looked up he found the register lady staring too.

"Nice, aren't they?" House asked her.

The lady looked up and as she realized that House was talking to her she turned blood red and quickly averted her eyes.

"What?" Cuddy asked looking up.

"Nothing," House quickly covered. Cuddy looked at House suspiciously, who was looking at the lady and turned her attention to said lady, before going back to her scrutiny of the tags.

"I'll take the heart and bone shaped silver ones," Cuddy said looking to the cashier.

"Okay," When the cashier failed to meet her gaze Cuddy looked over at House.

"What?" House asked shrugging his shoulders.

"I need the names of the dogs and your home address," the cashier said, still only halfway meeting Cuddy's eyes.

"Shadow and Spirit, 14913 Oakland Drive 42238 Princeton, New Jersey," Cuddy replied.

The cashier handed Cuddy the bag and Cuddy paid her.

"Have a nice day," The cashier said, finally looking at Cuddy.

"I'm here too," House smirked. The cashier turned red again and pretended to read a hamster info pamphlet.

Cuddy looked at House, "What did you do?"

"I think a more appropriate question would be what did _you _do?"

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

When Cuddy opened the door to their room she was relieved to find the room clear of any "surprises" and Spirit and Shadow still nestled in the shoe box where she left them. Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank God."

"Why are you thanking him?" House retorted, "I'm the one who cleaned up the crap this morning."

"And I put up with your crap everyday so that makes us even," Cuddy smirked.

"It's foreplay," House shrugged his shoulders, "It makes the sex better."

Cuddy smirked to herself knowing he was right and walked into the kitchen to call her babysitter.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

As House watched a French soap, leaning up against the headboard with his legs spread out across the bed, Cuddy waltzed in.

"Why do you watch this?" she asked as she glanced at the television.

House glanced at her, "Because it's captivating now come and watch it with me." He patted the bed next to him, eyes still glued to the TV. Cuddy kicked off her shoes and got onto the bed. She sat in between his legs and leaned back against him.

"There's about a two foot difference of where I intended for you to sit and where you currently reside," House said sarcastically.

"And there's less than a twelve inch difference between my hand and 'little Greg'," Cuddy shot back.

"Oh, feisty," House murmured, "It's a shame that you don't charge for your services."

"If I did you couldn't afford me anyway," she bragged.

"I guess it's a good thing your squish mitten already belongs to me then, huh," House asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Guess so," she replied.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"How much longer do we have to be here?" House whined, "I might die of boredom if I stay here any longer."

"We board our flight Saturday evening," Cuddy mumbled as she brushed her teeth.

House was one the verge of complaining again when one of the puppies jumped up onto his stomach, whimpering.

"Cuddy, I think there is something wrong with your mutt," House yelled into the bathroom.

"Which one?" Cuddy asked.

"The tan one," House said as he watched the dog paw at his t-shirt.

"Spirit. She's probably hungry," Cuddy explained as she walked into the bedroom to feed them.

"What's with you and the hippy-dippy names?" House asked, "First Joy, now this."

"House?" she asked as she put down the food bowls.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Shut up," she replied.


	24. Party Time

Hey guys! I'm glad you liked that last chapter. And yay! We made it to four hundred reviews. Love you guys. Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 24- Party Time**

Cuddy woke up to a tingling sensation on her stomach. "Stop, House," she mumbled as her head lolled to the opposite side. When the sensation didn't cease she lowered her hand to push him away, "Stop." But when her hand was nipped at her eyes shot open. She looked down to her stomach to find Spirit licking contently at her belly.

"What are you doing girl?" Cuddy cooed. The pup looked up to briefly acknowledge her and went back to licking her stomach. Cuddy looked around for Shadow and found him nestled into House's left side with his head lying on House's chest. Cuddy, who was thinking on her toes, whipped her cell phone from the bed side table and snapped several pictures. _I'll show him,_ she thought mercilessly to herself. She turned over and went back to sleep after successfully sending the pictures to her e-mail.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy was running around at the last minute, getting ready for the gala. While, House of course went into the bathroom with his suit and came out fifteen minutes later ready. He was still angry and was glaring at anything that moved again.

"How is it that you started getting ready two hours ago and you're still not ready?" House grumbled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Try having hair with the equivalence of a lion's mane," she shouted back.

"Hey, all I care about is having something to hold onto while we do it," House quipped.

"You don't pull my hair when we have sex," Cuddy commented.

"Oh," House furrowed his brow, "Well I'm gonna start."

"No you're not," Cuddy said as she opened the door.

House's rebuttal died on his lips when she appeared in the doorway. Her hair was swept away from her face and neck, minus her bangs which were swept off to the side of her face and partially covered her left eye. A few curls hung rebelliously at her neck, while the hickey he put on it was still visible. This made him smirk to himself. Her right leg was exposed all the way up to mid thigh and her smooth back was visible all the way down to the faint dimples on her lower back. Her cleavage was displayed perfectly and the four-inch silver stiletto heels, clutch and jewelry set it all off.

"That good, huh?" Cuddy smirked. She walked up to him with an extra sway to her hips which made all the difference. Studying his face for a second she reached up and clicked his jaw shut. She straightened his tie and stretched up to kiss him, temporarily sating his sex drive. "And just think," Cuddy whispered, "if you're good tonight you'll get to unwrap me."

House huffed, "Let's get this thing over with so I can bang your brains out." He rolled his eyes as they made their way out the door.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy had been talking to the same hospital rep. for the last half hour, as House sat at the bar in his penguin suit and did absolutely nothing but drank.

Cuddy was experiencing the worst cramps so she decided to excuse herself from the babbling old guy and went to find a ladies room. She hated these galas almost as much as House, but she loved her job so she had to tolerate it. She leaned up against the bathroom stall and took a few breaths to calm the cramps. When she heard the bathroom door open she wrapped up her breathing session and stepped out of the stall, only to get shoved against the wall.

"Hey!" she yelped. As she tried to twist out of the strong grasp.

"Remember me, Dr. Cuddy?" Her eyes widened when she heard the all too familiar voice.

"What are you doing, Chapman?" Cuddy tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Wow, Dr. Cuddy you're not as smart as I thought," Chapman said as he snaked his hand down to her ass. "You look beautiful tonight," he breathed.

"You don't want to do this Chapman," Cuddy started to panic.

"Don't I?" Chapman asked as he ground his growing erection into her lower back.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House scanned the ballroom for Cuddy and hissed under his breath when he failed to find her. When he and Cuddy first arrived to the ballroom the first thing House spotted was Chapman salivating as he watched Cuddy make her way around the room. House rolled his eyes at the memory and limped off towards the exit to find Cuddy.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"And what exactly did you expect to accomplish by shoving her up against the wall?" House asked as he nonchalantly walked into the ladies room. Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I certainly didn't expect for a cripple to try and stop me," Chapman spat.

"Hm," House smirked before taking his dress cane and smashing it against Chapman's head. Chapman immediately fell to the ground. "Damn," House said, "I was hoping to hit him again." He shrugged his shoulders and took the cane to Chapman's shin. "I guess that'll have to do."

"Come on, Cuddles, before he gets up and I have to get blood all over this nice cane," House stated flatly.

Cuddy, who was still a little shaken up, stepped cautiously over Chapman and House escorted her out of the bathroom. She went straight to the bar when they got back into the ballroom. It took a couple of shots and a scotch before House stopped her.

"Don't you still have hospital business to attend too?" House asked casually.

"Oh, cut the crap House," Cuddy hissed, "You don't give a damn about hospital business."

"No," House admitted truthfully, "but you do."

Cuddy sighed lowering her glass of scotch and caved. "Come with me," she said as she looked expectantly at him.

"Why?" he asked. He already saw the answer in her eyes. There were only so many times a woman could get attacked.

"I don't want to come and get you before I leave," she clearly lied.

House huffed, looking down at his watch and got off of the bar stool to follow her.

The first man Cuddy went to set a leering gaze on Cuddy's chest before properly addressing her. Cuddy rolled her eyes and shook his sweaty, sticky hand. Halfway through there conversation the short Asian man finally noticed House.

"Oh, is this your husband, Dr. Cuddy?" The man asked.

"Yes," House piped up from behind her and extended his hand, "Dr. Greg House owner of those funbags you keep staring at and I'm afraid if you keep it up I'll have to take this cane to your skull, like I did the other guy." House smirked at the man.

Cuddy sighed and moved on to the next rep. who was a tall slender black woman. The women, Dr. Anderson, noticed House right away and cut Cuddy off mid-sentence to ask about him.

"And who is this?" Dr. Anderson smirked as she looked over Cuddy's head to House appreciatively.

"Um..." Cuddy said as she stepped back towards House, "My…..Head of Diagnostics."

"Oh," Anderson said, eyes never leaving House, "Well is he available?"

House, of course, couldn't let her keep an inkling of sanity, so he stepped forward. "Dr. Gregory House, a.k.a the stud that put that hickey on the naughty Dean's neck. So, technically no, I don't think I'm available."

Anderson looked back and forth between House and Cuddy before quickly averting her eyes, "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," House said in mock politeness, "Evidently the Dean, here, and I are radiating sex tonight."

Cuddy dragged House away by his hand as he threw out, "Rawr, jungle feeva!" Cuddy covered her rapidly reddening face.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Wow," House stated as they came back into the hotel room, "That was a hell of a lot better than I anticipated."

"I'm glad it was so amusing for you," Cuddy mumbled.

"So can we have sex now?" House asked expectantly. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

Cuddy sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night and started to unzip her dress. Maybe sex would ease some of her cramps.

"Hey!" House exclaimed, "You said _I _could undress you." Cuddy put her hands on her hips and went to stand in between his legs.

House looked up at her admiringly. "Very good," he mumbled appreciatively to himself.


	25. You Scratch My Back

Hey you guys. I know it seems my updates seem to be getting later and later in the day, but hey, I had school, volleyball practice AND driving school! I was uber busy 2day. But how about I make up my lack of update-age with none other than.........SMUT!!!!!! lol that's right cold showers for everyone, lulz. Read, review and Enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 25- You Scratch My Back**

"You know what?" House asked as he looked over her body appreciatively, "I don't want to undress you..."

Cuddy looked at him in a confused manner.

"-because I want you to strip for me," House finished his statement confidently.

"Wha-" Cuddy asked, "House all I'm wearing is this gown, and a thong. There isn't exactly enough for me to actually take off."

House thought about this for a second, "Well I guess we better throw in a lap dance for good measure."

"No," was all Cuddy said.

"Whyyyyyyy?" House asked, "This is our last night here. We should make the most of it."

"A lap dance would be making the most of it for you, not me," Cuddy explained.

"I'll cut you a deal," House stated, "If you give me a strip tease/ lap dance….we can make love tonight."

"Wow," Cuddy laughed, "you must really want this."

"Damn straight," House mumbled, "Now strip."

Cuddy sighed and reached up to her hair to take out the six hair pins that held her hair up. The loss of contraptions sent her hair cascading around her face, neck, shoulders, and back. She felt silly and self conscious all of a sudden.

"I don't even have music," Cuddy tried to think up an excuse.

"Don't need any," House coaxed.

Cuddy stared at him for a moment and slightly nodded her head, going back to the task at hand. She reached behind her neck and unclasped the metal clasp that held the halter part of the dress together. The expensive material fluttered delicately to the ground, leaving Cuddy in nothing but her thong and metallic, stiletto heels. Cuddy put her hands on her hips and looked at him defiantly, "Happy, now? Not exactly anything you haven't seen before."

House let his eyes roam freely over her body. "C'mere."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and stood in between his legs.

He turned her around facing away from him. "Dance," was the only word he uttered. Cuddy, unsure of her movements, began to slowly sway her hips form side to side. House leaned back on the bed as he watched her. While Cuddy, who was warming up to the fact that she was dancing practically naked in front of House, supported herself on his knees as she gyrated against his growing erection. House swept her mass of curls out of the way of her bare back and grasped at her hips.

"No touching," she said breathily as she smirked seductively back at him.

House furrowed is brow and reluctantly let go of her. She let her hands snake behind her as she wrapped them around House's neck and looked at him through heavy lids. House suppressed a groan as she looked at him and continued to freely rock on his crotch.

"Are you enjoying your lap dance, Dr. House?" Cuddy asked smoothly.

"God, yes," House moaned.

Cuddy turned around to face him and lifted one stiletto clad foot to settle on the outside of his thigh.

"Good," she stated satisfactorily as she reached up to run her hands through his hair. Some of her hair had fallen over her eye and she was beginning to get aroused at the fact that House was aroused. She straddled his hips and continued to gyrate. Wrapping her arms around his neck Cuddy placed a lingering kiss onto his lips.

House groaned as she continued her ministrations. "You like that?" she asked teasingly. His only response was to harshly grab her hips and rub his hard-on in between her legs. It was her turn to whimper and let her head loll onto his shoulders.

"You like that?" he mocked her.

"Ass," she whispered and started to unbutton his shirt.

"She says as she undresses said ass," House stated jokingly.

Once Cuddy got the dress shirt and t-shirt off of House she pushed him onto his back and trailed her tongue down the length of his torso. When she got his pants and boxers off she settled herself in between his legs and took his erection into her hands. House's breathing turned into shallow gasps and Cuddy lowered her mouth onto his hard-on.

"No," House stated firmly, as he pulled her up to him by her shoulders. Cuddy looked at him questioningly and House couldn't help but to furrow his brow at his own reaction.

"This won't be any fun if I finish in your mouth," he lied. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but the idea of Cuddy going down on him wasn't appealing. He didn't want to put too much thought into it but his mind kept drifting back to his strange behavior as he flipped them over and supported himself above her on his arms. Maybe it was because he loved Cuddy and she was so much more special to him than someone who could give him something he paid for whom he respected less, but no he didn't want to put too much thought into it.

Cuddy noticed the strange expression on his face and reached up to stroke it. "House?" she questioned in a quiet tone.

House blinked and finally snapped out of his trance. "Sorry," he mumbled. Cuddy stretched up to put another lingering kiss on his lips and wrapped her right leg loosely around his left hip. She reached down to stroke his stiff shaft as House tended to her breasts.

"God, I want you inside me so bad," Cuddy breathed into his ear. House pushed her thong down her legs and looked into her eyes as he pushed himself into her tight walls. Cuddy's breath hitched as she felt herself stretching around him. He started a slow rhythm as he pushed into her repeatedly.

"Oh, you feel so good," Cuddy sighed as she pushed herself up so they could be face to face, chest to chest. House could feel her stilettos pushing into his ass as she silently cheered him on. Slow steady motions turned into frantic movements on Cuddy's part. She nibbled on his ear, as he thrust into her. The cramps she was experiencing caused her progression to orgasm to come to a sudden halt. It felt as if she was stuck a thrust or two from release.

"Come on," House urged. He, too, was incredibly close, but had no intentions of finishing before her. House's thigh was beginning to hurt and they were getting nothing accomplished, so he gave up his position on top and flipped them. He thrust forcefully into her and stilled inside her, letting the pressure build inside her.

"Ah!" she yelped. She closed her eyes and ground down onto him in circular motions. The pressure started to turn into pleasure and she tried frantically to move. Cuddy clawed at his chest and leaned down, to bite into his shoulder. House knew what he was doing and endured the sensation of Cuddy's teeth piercing his flesh.

"Cuddy," he coaxed, "Look at me." When she didn't listen he tried again. "Look at me, Lisa."

Cuddy lifted her head and looked hazily down into his face. "Come for me," and with those final words it took two slow and tedious thrusts from House's hips until she was writhing on top of him. Cuddy came hard as she looked into his eyes and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Oh, House!" she gasped. She sighed as she felt his warm semen being shot into her, the way it was supposed to be. House, who was still hard inside her, applied pressure onto her clit and continued to pump inside her. She was already sensitive and almost immediately began to rock her hips into his.

"No, House," she whimpered.

"Oh, yes Cuddy," he smirked and applied more pressure to her clit, "Now. Who's your daddy?"

"Screw you!" she hissed. House stilled inside her again and continued to massage her clit. "Oh, God!" she whimpered, "You are!"

"I am what?" House pushed.

"My daddy!" she screamed. House smiled to himself and finished her off. When she was done she collapsed to the side of him panting. "I hate you so much," she whispered.

"You love me," House stated as he gathered her limp body into his arms.

"More than you know," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.


	26. The Closer We Get, The Farther We Are

'Sup. I finally posted 2day. Guess what? House and Cuddy go home! WOW! What happens? You'll just have to read!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 26- The Closer We Get, The Farther We Are**

"I wonder if anyone ever found Chapman," Cuddy asked as they were boarding their plane.

When House didn't reply she looked over at him and saw he was zoned out.

"House?" she asked as she shook him. House snapped back to reality and threw out a careless, "Yeah."

"Do you even know what you're saying 'yeah', too?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah…?" House replied.

Cuddy shook her head and put her carry-on bag in the overhead compartment.

"Ya know when I talk, I expect you to listen," Cuddy sighed.

"And when I'm horny I expect you to have sex with me," House returned.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and sat down.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

As the plane got closer to the U.S. House became more distant and Cuddy's cramps seemed to worsen. The sex last night reduced them to a dull ache but now they were back and they brought the company of a familiar dampness in Cuddy's panties. She sighed as she got up and went into the overhead compartment before making her way towards the bathroom. Her theory was proven correct when she found the growing red spot in her underwear. Cuddy was amazed at how many times she had unprotected sex and her body still couldn't produce a baby. She laughed bitterly to herself and washed her hands. Luckily she still had Rache which she was infinitely grateful for.

When Cuddy got back to her seat she noticed House zoning out, yet again. "Is there anything bothering you, House?"

House looked up at her, shook his head and furrowed his brow. "My leg is hurting more than usual," he said as he reached down to massage it.

Cuddy shook her head and sat back down, both of them silent for the rest of the flight. She knew he was lying because he hadn't started massaging his leg until she asked him what was wrong, but she let it go and picked up her novel.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

The ride back to his apartment was silent and awkward. Cuddy desperately wanted to ask him what had changed between now and when they had left their hotel room to board their flight, but she knew House would only come up with some lame excuse. She knew House had commitment issues but she still couldn't believe they had made the transition from lovers to barely even friends in less than 12 hours. She wanted to ask him to stay with her, to tell him she wouldn't be able sleep without being wrapped around his warm body tonight. She wanted to go back to France where he was himself _before _the infarction, less miserable. She started to reach for his hand but stopped midway and chickened out. Dropping her arm onto the arm rest in between them she sighed to herself as she felt the dull throb of a headache start up. She realized she had distanced herself just as House had, they both had issues that neither one of them wanted to deal with. House noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned his head, acting as if he hadn't noticed.

As she pulled up to his apartment he silently got his bags from the trunk and appeared at the window of the passenger's side. He stared into space for a while before speaking.

"Thanks," he paused for a moment, "for the…ride."

"No problem," she replied.

House stood there a while longer before shaking his head and turning on his heel and walking towards his apartment.

"House-," she called out.

He turned around and looked at her and she stared back. He could practically see the internal war she was waging.

"Never mind," she mumbled.

House stared at her for a couple more seconds and turned on his heel. This time Cuddy didn't stop him and she watched as he closed the door behind him.

"I love you," she whispered hoarsely to herself, eyes building with tears. House had, now, started something that he had no intentions of finishing, even though she was the first to actually admit having feelings for him. This is why she was so apprehensive to start anything with him at first. She fiercely wiped the tears away and scolded herself for crying over him, for being stupid, for admitting to loving him.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Later that day Cuddy relieved her nanny of her duties and went to spend time with Rachel.

"Hi, baby," Cuddy said happily as she looked adoringly down at her daughter, "Did you miss mommy?" Cuddy blew raspberries on the baby girl's stomach and Rachel immediately burst into laughter. "Mommy missed you," Cuddy whispered, "And I brought you a surprise….well actually two."

Cuddy went into her room and retrieved the puppies. She took Rachel out of her playpen and set her on the floor where Rachel immediately began to crawl around. Cuddy opened the cages and the overly excited puppies scampered out. Rachel looked at them in amazement and wonder as they sniffed at her toes. She broke out into a fit of giggles when they began licking them.

Cuddy's heart warmed at the site and she took several pictures of the scene before her. As she looked at the pictures her finger accidentally pushed the arrow button and a picture of her and House at the Eiffel Tower popped up. She stared at the picture and her eyes built up with tears again.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House was at his piano with a bottle of scotch, wallowing in self pity and the misery of his loneliness. He tapped a few of the keys in an uninspired manner and picked up his phone to call Wilson.

"House?" Wilson questioned on the other end.

"Yep. Honey I'm home!" House joked.

"So where's Cuddy?" Wilson asked casually.

"At her house," House said in a 'duh' tone.

"Ooooh. I get it! 'Cause you _are _her House," Wilson said densely.

"No I mean she's at the place which she invested her heart earned, albeit easy, money in," House clarified.

"What?" Wilson asked, "I don't get it."

"She's not here with me, IDIOT," House broke down further.

Wilson was silent for a second, "Why?"

"Because that's where her spawn is and it's where she lives. Oh and she rescued two stray dogs when we were in Paris," House finished.

"Wow," Wilson stated, "I was sure you guys would be married and living together by the time you got back."

"Haha," House said dryly.

"No, but seriously," Wilson said, "What are you guys doing?"

House furrowed his brow, "I…..don't know."

"Uh, oh," Wilson sighed, "That's your 'I screwed up' tone."

"I didn't screw up," House stated defensively.

Wilson was silent, allowing him to continue and when he didn't Wilson spoke up. "Well don't you think its Cuddy you wanna be talking to right now instead of me?"

"Aw, Jimmy. Don't be so hard on yourself," House joked.

"Call her, House," Wilson sighed exasperatedly, "Fix the conflict that you two can't seem to live without-"

"There is no conflict," House cut him off.

"Well fix the faux conflict you two have conjured up from boredom," Wilson sighed. "Maybe it makes the sex better," Wilson mumbled thoughtfully to himself.

House hung up the phone and limped back into his bedroom. After changing into his pajamas he settled onto his bed looking up at the ceiling.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy had just got done putting Rachel to bed when her cell phone off, blaring the annoying ringer into the silent, night. She quickly went to answer it, to refrain from waking Rachel. The caller i.d. read 'Wilson' and she sighed as she pressed the 'Send' button.

"Hey, Wilson," Cuddy answered, "What's up?"

"Hello, Cuddy. I was just making sure you got home safely," Wilson made up a lame excuse.

"Yep. I'm fine," Cuddy reassured.

"Okay…"both lines of the phone were silent for what felt like an eternity, "So…"

"Wilson, ask whatever questions you have to ask about me and House, so I can go to bed. I have work tomorrow," Cuddy stated in a flat no nonsense tone.

"What's going on between you two?" He cut to the chase.

"Nothing," Cuddy said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh I see," Wilson started sarcastically, "You guys had sex just to see what would happen."

Both ends of the phone went silent again until Cuddy caved. "It's like we became two totally different people on the way back here. We both just shut the other out as if nothing ever happened. It was good while it lasted, but this just shows we could never be a 'thing'. We both have too many problems, issues."

"Uh huh…" Wilson began, "Well have you tried talking to him?"

"Nothing to talk about," Cuddy quickly resolved.

"You do realize this is House we're talking about?" Wilson sighed, "If this goes untouched for too long-,"

"We'll move on and forget this like the accident it was," Cuddy cut him off, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to bed."

Wilson sighed in defeat, "Night, Cuddy."

"Bye, Wilson."Cuddy rubbed a hand over her face in pure exhaustion and went to shower. When she got done she got into bed. She heard whimpering and looked over the edge of the bed to see Shadow looking up at her.

"Come on boy," she said as she pat the bed. It took three tries but Shadow had finally made it. "Good boy," Cuddy cooed.

Twenty minutes later Cuddy gave up trying to fall asleep without the presence of a certain, solid chest, pain-in-the-ass Diagnostician. She opened her phone and looked at the pictures he had seemingly taken of them at the Eiffel Tower. She smiled a true smile, as a tear slid down her cheek, followed by dozens more. Before she knew it she was out like a light, hand in mid stroke on Shadow's back.


	27. Determination

Hey y'all! I just saw a House promo and it freakin cracked me up! He's a brick....bana bah bah HOUSE! LMFAOROFL! Okay read, review, and enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 27- Determination**

House limped into his office to find his team already sitting around the conference room table.

"Welcome back," Taub said.

"What?" House pouted, "No welcome back party?"

"We have a case," Foreman said as he ignored House's comment.

"Where'd it come from," House asked curiously.

"Cleveland, Ohio," Taub finished.

"Not the patient, you idiot," House scolded, "The file."

"Cuddy, why?" Thirteen intervened.

"Can we just get on with the case," Foreman asked in a frustrated tone.

House nodded his head and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Shoot," he said as he shed his jacket and threw his book bag into his office.

"Eighteen year old, Caucasian male with a rash on his genitals,-" Foreman began.

"STD. Boring. Test to confirm, give the idiot some raincoats, and send him on his merry way," House brushed off.

"Already tested him, tests came back negative. Vomiting, night terrors and seizures," Foreman finished.

"Could be an allergic reaction," Thirteen threw out.

"-Or a reaction from the night terrors," Taub added, "Which could easily be traced to a neurological problem."

"Do an MRI to confirm and poke him with needles filled with unthinkables until you see something light up. And when I say light up I mean ooze puss, grows three times its size and possibly sends the patient into anaphylactic shock," House concluded as he limped out of the room.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"I need lunch," House stated emphatically as he caught up with Wilson.

"That's nice," Wilson commented, "How'd things with Cuddy go?"

"They went absolutely nowhere," House stated, "Because I didn't talk to her."

"Then, I'll cut you a deal," Wilson said, "If you go talk to Cuddy I'll by you lunch."

"Oh, you clever you," House said as he walked away.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Good morning, Sunshine!" House said as he burst through the doors of Cuddy's office, "Woah! You look like death warmed over."

Cuddy was just coming out of the bathroom from tending to her 'Aunt Flow' that was no more. It lasted all of two days and then it was gone. Great, just to add to all of her stress she was perimenopausal and now House had just burst into her office. It was like a two for one in a bad way. She looked at House for a second and noticed he was nervously bouncing his cane off of the carpeted floor.

"What do you need House?" Cuddy asked formally.

"Well you can start with one of those great lap dances. Those are always a crowd pleaser," House finished haughtily.

Cuddy frowned at him before brushing past him and leaving her office. When House followed her she addressed him without looking back. "How about you do your clinic hours along with the six extra clinic hours that you lost the bet for?"

"What bet?" House played dumb, before screaming, "Oh you mean the bet we made to see who would cu-,"

Cuddy rounded on him "Finish that sentence House and you're fired! If you continue to follow me, you're fired! If you mention that….that _mistake _to anyone, you're fired! If you even think about telling anyone about that mistake, guess what? You're fired!"

"You mean mistakes, as in plural, as in happened _five _times," House corrected her.

Cuddy shot him a cold glare before turning on her heels and storming away, trying to keep her tears at bay.

'Well that went well,' House thought to himself.

"House!" Foreman shouted from down the hall, "The MRI showed a tumor on the patient's frontal lobe."

"But, that doesn't explain the rash," House stated, "Did the allergy screen come back, yet?"

"No."

"Well come and get me when it does, Wilson owes me lunch," House said as he walked off.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"I talked to her," House said as he found Wilson in his office.

"How'd it go?" Wilson questioned.

"Well she screamed at me and then she stomped away. She also looked like she was about to cry," House said, "So I'd say it went pretty damn well, and by well I meant absolutely horrifying. I thought she was going to hit me and if I weren't so much bigger than she is I would've had some serious concerns."

"Well I guess I owe you lunch then," Wilson said he got up.

"Feel guilty you interfered, don't you?" House asked.

"Just a little," Wilson sighed, "Come on."

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy was about to sign off on a procedure when her phone rang.

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Dr. Lisa Cuddy speaking."

"Hello Dr. Cuddy, this is Shawn Evans calling on behalf of Rebecca and Andrew Taylor about a Rachel Cuddy," Evans finished.

"Rachel's my daughter and Rebecca and Andrew Taylor are her biological grandparents. How may I help you?" Cuddy inquired.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Rebecca and Andrew have decided to raise their granddaughter and are willing to reimburse you for any of the expenses you have acquired. They told me to tell you that they were truly sorry from the bottom of their hearts to do this to you but,-"

Cuddy's heart sank and she paled, "No…no….no, Rachel is _my _daughter. They said it would be too painful for them to keep her, they said she'd only remind them of Natalie."

"Again, I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy, but you aren't officially her adoptive mother. You're only her foster parent until October and since they've decided to keep her…." Evans trailed off.

"I'm sorry, too" Cuddy replied coldly, "Because I'm not giving her up without a fight. You can expect a call from my lawyer in the morning. "

Cuddy hung up and rested her head in her hands. She was too drained to cry, she didn't have any tears left. Cuddy had officially been all cried out. Everything was just coming at her so fast, she knew the chances of her being able to keep Rachel were particularly slim, but dammit if she wouldn't try her hardest. She immediately dropped her hands and picked up her phone. After several rings a woman on the other line answered.

"Hello, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, is Timothy Sullivan in?" Cuddy asked, "….Yes, I will hold."

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

After the team diagnosed the impossibly easy patient of the week Thirteen caught up with House in the elevator.

"So you and Cuddy?" Thirteen asked.

"What? Oh! Yeah, I totally hit that…At least five times on the trip," House answered.

"Would Cuddy actually want you offering up that information?" Thirteen quirked an eyebrow.

"Probably not," House said.

"Then why do it?" she asked.

"Wilson's come to the conclusion that it makes the sex better," House shrugged his shoulders.

Thirteen watched him limp off the elevator. "Feel free to join us if you're ever curious," House shot to her as he limped away. "But Foreman's not invited."

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy stood over her baby girl, watching her sleep as she did every night. The only difference was instead of the look of adoration in her eyes, it was the look of pure determination. She wouldn't let anyone take her baby girl from her. Timothy Sullivan was one of the best lawyers in the state of New Jersey and she knew she would need him for this upcoming battle. Cuddy stroked Rachel's stomach a little longer as Spirit and Shadow sat protectively at her feet, before calling it a night and heading towards her bedroom.


	28. Deflection Detection

I bet you guys are like 'why would she take Rachel away from Cuddy?!?' and I can tell you guys it gets A LOT worse,lol. Trust me! But only for the better....hmmm, that doesn't make sense,lol. As usual Read, _**Review**_ and Enjoy!!!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 28- Deflection Detection**

Cuddy had been making her rounds when her cell phone rang.

"Dr. Cuddy," She answered.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy this is Timothy Sullivan. I'm sorry I wasn't in yesterday to take your call. How can I help you?" Mr. Sullivan asked.

After Cuddy went through and told Mr. Sullivan all he needed to know to catch him up, he reassured her that he would do everything in his power to make sure she got to keep Rachel. Cuddy was walking down the hall on the main floor when she noticed House and Wilson walking in her direction. She stopped in her tracks and made eye contact with House, who was looking directly at her. Wilson was looking at House. She turned on her heels and walked quickly in the opposite direction.

"Dr. Cuddy?" Sullivan questioned on the other end of the line.

Cuddy sighed a breath of relief after she went up a flight of steps two by two in her stilettos until she was on the third floor and out of sight.

"I'm sorry about that," Cuddy apologized, "Got a little side-tracked."

"If this a bad time, I'd be happy to call you back at a better one," Sullivan said sincerely.

"No it's fine," Cuddy stated, "Please continue."

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House glared at her retreating back.

"What are you looking at?" Wilson asked when he noticed his friend wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying.

House shook himself free of the trance and replied, "Nothing." If that's how Cuddy wanted to play it was fine by him.

"Let's go," House said, "I wanna show you the clinic patient with the triple E cup size before he leaves."

"What's the big deal-," And then Wilson paused, "Did you just say _he_?"

"Yep. He wears bras and everything," House said as he led the way down to the clinic.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Sullivan had informed Cuddy that a private hearing with the Taylors and a judge was scheduled Thursday. He also let her know that each party had the equal possibility of keeping Rachel, which didn't help calm her nerves. Her mind kept drifting away from the hospital and back to her house where Rachel was probably having a bottle. She mentally shook herself taking a sip of her water bottle and looked back down at the clinic charts. House had once again skipped out on his clinic duty for the second day in a row and she had no intentions of going to see him. She knew it was rather immature, but she wasn't in dueling shape at this point. With everything that had been going on lately she was in complete awe about how she hadn't been admitted into an insane asylum for trying to drive her Pontiac G8 into the ocean. She was about to just let House slide without doing clinic duty but she had one last idea. She picked up her pager and started to type.

"You needed me Dr. Cuddy?" Thirteen asked as she came walking into Cuddy's office.

Cuddy looked up from her paperwork and replied. "Yes, I need you to tell House to do his clinic duty," Cuddy said quite confidently.

Thirteen looked confusedly at Cuddy. "No offense Dr. Cuddy, but when _you_ ask him to do clinic duty he only does half of it. And that's on a good day. Why exactly do you think I'd be able to convince him to do so?"

"Because if he doesn't do it, you and the rest of the team are," Cuddy responded.

Thirteen furrowed her brow. "I guess I'll be in the clinic duty for the rest of the day if anyone needs me," she mumbled as she made her way towards Cuddy's office doors.

"Wait, Dr. Hadley," Cuddy sighed, "Nevermind."

"O-kay," Thirteen said as she ran a hand through her hair and continued out of Cuddy's office.

Cuddy leaned back in her desk chair and clasped her hands over her stomach, getting in a few minutes of relaxation until she went to the clinic.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House couldn't believe what he was seeing. Cuddy had been going back and forth between rooms in the clinic and because he had witnessed her completing hours earlier that day it became all the more unfathomable. Cuddy was actually completing _his _clinic hours. He watched her from behind a plant in the clinic entrance. She looked exhausted as, not even the extra foundation covered up her newly acquired bags. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail and she kept restraining yawns. House felt kind of bad as he watched her call patient after patient until eventually his leg began to hurt and he limped back up to his office.

Wilson walked into his office after him, "What's up?"

"Cuddy finished nearly _all _of my clinic duty," House said as he looked down.

Wilson furrowed his brow and looked up as if he were thinking, "So…." He trailed off. Then he started again, "How exactly do you know this?"

"I watched her," House replied matter-of-factly.

"And you didn't even have the decency to help her," Wilson asked, "Nice, House…Real nice."

"Hey and that's not even the best part," House said.

Wilson silently coaxed him to continue. "She'd rather do my clinic hours than come and ask me to do them herself."

"Again," Wilson started, "How do you know this?"

House rolled his eyes, "Thirteen came and told me that Cuddy wanted me to do my clinic hours and plus I already witnessed her complete her hours which leaves one thing…."

"Wow," Wilson said in amazement.

"She really does hate my guts right now," House said, "But then again, the feeling is mutual."

Wilson scrubbed a hand down his face. "She doesn't hate you House and I know for a _fact _that you don't hate her." He said reassuringly. "You guys are just taking time away from each other, like any old married couple does from time to time. It's normal."

"Hmmm," House smirked, "Such encouraging words of wisdom from a guy who has been divorced three times."

"You only mock me because deep, deep down you know I'm right," Wilson said cockily.

"Yeah," House said, "Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep,-"

Wilson rolled his eyes and turned to exit his best friend's office.

House still wasn't satisfied and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Wilson's number.

"What, House?" he answered in an annoyed tone.

"Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep-" Click! Wilson snapped his phone shut. "Miserable bastard," he mumbled darkly to himself.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"House thinks you're avoiding him," Wilson said as he stepped into Cuddy's office the next morning.

"And good morning to you, too" Cuddy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, greetings and all that," Wilson brushed off, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Cuddy asked trying to buy some time.

"Are you trying to avoid House?" Wilson repeated.

"Of course not. Why would you think such a-"Cuddy started.

"You completed his clinic duty yesterday," Wilson said confidently.

"No I-," Cuddy started, defensively this time.

"You were in the clinic two different times yesterday-," Wilson started, this time being cut off by Cuddy's phone.

"Excuse me Wilson but this is important," she lied through her teeth.

Wilson lifted an eyebrow suspiciously, "You don't even know who it is."

"Of course I do," Cuddy stalled as she peeked at her caller i.d, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to consult….Pet co about some very important matters…." It was unbelievable but it would do.

"Pet co? As in the pet supplies company?" Wilson asked suspiciously.

"You can let yourself out," Cuddy said only acting interested in the conversation with the Pet co rep.

Wilson stood there a while longer, before turning on his heel and exiting her office.


	29. One, Too Many

Enjoy this chapter and keep the feedback coming to let me know how I'm doing. :) Read, _**REVIEW **_and Enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 29- One, Too Many**

"Was it absolutely necessary that you keep the slobber bag, today?" House asked as indicated to Rachel with his cane, "And doesn't Cuddy have a nanny for this type of thing."

"She's not a slobber bag and Cuddy asked me to keep her because she had something important to do today and her nanny had a family issue," Wilson finished as he picked Rachel up.

"She didn't tell you?" House asked curiously.

Wilson looked up as if to say, 'What of it?'

"Which means she didn't _want _to tell you, which means it was a secret, which means it was personal-," House deduced.

"So she had something personal to attend to that she actually wanted to keep private," Wilson said, "its not unheard of."

"For anyone else it wouldn't matter, but this is Cuddy we're talking about. You're her bestest girlfriend in the whole wide world, you discuss _everything, _ when she invites you over her house on Friday nights while you guys paint each other's toe nails," House mocked.

"Why does it suddenly matter to you?" Wilson asked.

"It doesn't," House protested, "But the evil spawn of Satan is going to ruin Monster Truck night."

"No she won't. She's been sleep ever since she got here," Wilson stated.

"Yeah, which means she's gonna wake up any moment now and reign down her wrath of spit-up, dirty diapers, and loud wailing," House said.

"Somehow, I think you'll live," Wilson said sarcastically, "Besides, it's not like you're gonna be the one changing her, burping her, or feeding her. You're gonna be the one turning up the television volume and trying to block out the noise."

"Wow, Wilson," House smirked, "You've got me to a tee."

Wilson headed towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a quick shower," he threw over his shoulder as he headed towards the back of the apartment.

"Hey! Wilson! You can't leave me here with her!" House screamed in pure terror.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy ran into the courthouse half an hour late. She threw her lawyer an apologetic look as she walked up to him.

"It doesn't actually help your cause to make the judge wait," Sullivan told her, "It actually kind of hurts your cause."

"I know, I know," Cuddy said apologetically, "But I had to drop Rachel off at a friend's for the day.

"Alright," Sullivan said as he made his way to the judge's office, "let's get this show on the road."

"Nice of you and your client to show up," Judge Kennedy said as he threw a distasteful look to Sullivan.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Luis," Sullivan replied shortly.

"That's _Judge Kennedy _to you," Kennedy said, "Now if you're done clowning around we can get started." He looked at Sullivan and when he didn't reply Kennedy continued. "Today we have convened to settle on who gets the privilege of keeping nine month old, Rachel Cuddy. The decision will be based solely on what will be best for the development of the child and the child only."

"It says here that the Mr. & Mrs. Taylor didn't want custody over Rachel after she was found in an abandoned apartment. Is this true?" He looked towards there side of the long conference table expectantly.

"Yes, your honor, that is right," Evans stated, "The Taylors thought it would be too painful to raise her after their daughter died, but now they believe it would only be worthy if they did the right thing and raised their granddaughter."

"Your honor, if they weren't ready to raise Rachel before, what makes them believe that they're ready now? If they only want to raise Rachel out of guilt….because they feel bad….because they didn't want their reputations to be ruined, Rachel won't be raised with her best interests in mind. But with my client, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Rachel can be raised the way all children were meant to be. Dr. Cuddy is a successful doctor and administrator at the top hospital in the state. Not only did she have every intention of making Rachel her daughter, but she also _treated _her as if Rachel were her own. She even took three weeks away from the hospital to bond with the child-," Sullivan was on a roll until he was cut off.

"You mean the three weeks that only lasted three days? To my understanding, Dr. Cuddy was called back to the hospital three days after her leave started. If she's going to properly raise this child she can't put her hospital over Rachel. I bet all the money in my pocket that Dr. Cuddy has a babysitter that sees Rachel more than she does. Dr. Cuddy doesn't have the _time _to be a mother, your honor," Evans finished snottily.

Cuddy who was sitting opposite the Taylors couldn't believe this was happening, once again she had one too many good things going for her and it was about to be snatched away from her grasp. She sat there silently, but she let her mind drift off, willing herself not to break, telling herself everything would be alright. She promised herself that if this didn't work out for her she wasn't going to try again. She wasn't quitting because she wasn't a quitter. She was simply protecting herself from being hurt again. Cuddy didn't want to believe this wasn't going to work out for her but she knew her odds very well because she was a realist.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Just as House had predicted Rachel was now up and wailing for something she needed.

"Hey, Wilson!" House screamed towards the bathroom. When Wilson didn't respond House tried again, "Wilson!" Still no response. "OH MY GOD, WILSON! SHE FELL OUT OF HER CAR SEAT AND I CAN'T BEND DOWN TO GET HER!" Wilson sprinted into the room with nothing but a towel at his waist.

"Grooooosss," House whined as he limped into the kitchen. "Go put some clothes on you pedophile. I'm sure Cuddy wouldn't want you exposing her kid to that."

"House," Wilson sighed warily, once he saw Rachel was still strapped into the car seat, "Please tend to Rachel while I go put on some clothes. I'll only be a quick sec."

House rolled his eyes, limping back into the living room and grabbing the car seat. He set the seat on the counter and rummaged through the diaper bag, successfully trashing it. Once he found what he was looking for, he filled the bottle up and sprinkled in the formula.

House stuck the bottle into Rachel's mouth, "Now can it, kid." Rachel instantly calmed.

"Wow," Wilson said as he entered he kitchen, "Me and Rachel bow down to your awesome parenting skills."

"Yeah, you shoulda saw how brain-racking that whole procedure was," House said sarcastically. "First I had to go into the bag and then I had to fill the bot-,"

"We weren't that impressed," Wilson cut him off as he lifted Rachel out of her car seat.

"I'd be a great father!" House shouted as Wilson left with Rachel in tow, "I'd get a compartment on my motorcycle and everything!"

Wilson just continued on into the living room.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Well, I've heard all I needed to hear. Both parties have made quite interesting arguments and we will reconvene Saturday for my ruling," Judge Kennedy said as he prepared to stand up. "But somehow I know young Rachel will have a good childhood whether she's with you Ms. Cuddy or Mr. and Mrs. Taylor."

Cuddy nodded in an unimpressed fashion to herself. She felt like a complete failure as she stood slowly from her chair and left the large concrete building. After tucking Rachel in Cuddy laid in bed thinking about what she'd do if she'd lost Rachel and it only made her angry. This would be her third failure at motherhood. She clutched her fists so hard that her nails dug into her flesh. Not feeling anymore relieved her breathing increased and her face turned a bright red as she collapsed in on herself in the fetal position. Her breathing calmed and before she knew it she was in a deep sleep.


	30. Sixth Time's the Charm, Right?

Hey! Glad you guys enjoyed last chapter and as always READ, _**REVIEW**_, and Enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney, XOXO --- lol, I h8 Gossip Girl with a fiery passion...

**Chapter 30- Sixth Time's the Charm, Right?**

House was getting bored playing the piano in the lecture hall. Today just wasn't his day. First the nurses kicked him out of the OB/GYN break room. Then his laser pointer died and now he was back to looking for something to do. He barely noticed the sound of the lecture hall door opening.

"House!" he heard Cuddy bellow his name.

"Why are you screaming?" he asked, "That was a bit excessive."

"No! What is excessive is that I have to hound you to do your damn job! If you don't want to work here, then leave! I don't need this crap from you! You make my job tons harder than it needs to be! I'm tired of you and the baggage you take with you wherever you go, so I am done giving you chances!" Cuddy said as her chest heaved. House noticed the bags under her eyes and the fact that her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, she looked genuinely tired.

"So you got tired of doing my hours for me, huh?" House asked as he continued to push her buttons. "I was wondering when you would crack. I was just hoping it would be sometime next week."

"I really don't want to fire you House, so just do your job," Cuddy sighed as she turned on her heel to leave the hall.

House looked after her in a sort of confusion, something was wrong and he was determined to find out what.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Something's wrong with Cuddy," House said into the empty room as he barged into Wilson's empty office.

House looked around for a moment, shrugged his shoulders and went to his own office. When he got there he found Wilson.

"What are you doing in here?" House asked with a furrow across his brow.

"Well, we never hang out in your office," Wilson said nonchalantly.

"Riiiiight," House said as he limped over to his desk, "Anyway, there's something wrong with Cuddy."

"And you know this how?" Wilson asked, "And why do you care?"

"I just ran into her and I don't," House said as he plopped down.

"Well you're awfully curious for someone who doesn't care," Wilson said sarcastically.

"She just found me and started yelling," House ignored Wilson, "It wasn't normal, it wasn't Cuddy. She looked genuinely tired….worn out…..her boobs were heaving tremendously."

"Yes, well, years of having you as an employee would make anyone tired, and worn out….without the heaving boobs part though."

"I'm serious," House said, "there's something wrong."

Wilson looked at his friend, "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with you dumping her."

"Oh, for the love of God! I didn't dump her-," House said exasperatedly.

"Right," Wilson said, "Well you guys obviously have unsettled issues."

House looked at Wilson before leaving his office in search of Cuddy's trash.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

When House got down to her office, the lights were on but there was no sign of Cuddy. He quietly slipped in and rummaged around for awhile. After, finding absolutely nothing of use he moved on to her office bathroom. He had just spotted the box of tampons sitting on the floor next to the sink when he heard the office door open. He quickly went and stood behind the bathroom door, out of view.

"What do you mean the chances of me getting to keep her are slim?" Cuddy nearly screamed into the phone. "What kind of lawyer are you? Who tells their client something like that?"

Cuddy was silent for a moment and House could hear her rummaging around on her desk. He furrowed his brow as he put the pieces together. She was talking about Rachel. House lowered his head and guiltily lowered his eyes. He heard her slam her phone shut and storm out of the room. House breathed a sigh of relief and high-tailed it out of there. Not planning on having anymore confrontations with the boss lady he sped-limped to the clinic.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"And how old are you?" House asked the young man.

"16," the boy replied.

"Uh-huh," House said, "And what seems to be the problem?"

"I think I have an STD," the boy spit out.

"And how do you know this," House questioned.

The boy was silent for a moment, "Well, you know….I see _it_ everyday…" The boy looked around nervously.

"Okay," House said, "Drop your pants and let's have a look-see."

Once again the boy looked around nervously and undid his pants and pushed down his boxers, while House put on his rubber gloves and retrieved a swab from the cabinet.

House turned around and froze in his tracks as he tilted his head.

"What?" the boy asked, sounding a little frightened, "What is it?"

House looked at his penis and snatched the gloves off his hand and flung them into the trash in frustration. "What kind of pie was it?" he asked.

"What?" the boy asked now confused.

"The pie you stuffed your hoo-hoo into! What kind was it?" House asked.

The boy looked at House in pure embarrassment.

"You have an infection," House walked towards the door. "Do me a favor kid and don't get anymore of your sexual experiments from TV…..or anywhere else for that matter," House threw over his shoulder as he left the exam room.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Hey, Wilson," Cuddy said as she found him in his office, "I need you to keep Rachel again tomorrow."

"Okay," Wilson responded. Cuddy shook her head and turned to leave.

"What's going on, Cuddy?" Wilson asked caringly.

"Nothing," Cuddy said.

"House already thinks there's something wrong and he's already started the investigation on what it is. Now you don't have much time until he figures it out, so I just suggest you spit it out before he gets to it," Wilson stated firmly.

Cuddy looked at him with an almost hurt expression. "Rachel's grandparents want Rachel back," Cuddy replied shakily.

"What?" Wilson asked softly, in pure shock.

"And apparently I'm only her foster mother until October."

"I'm so sorry," Wilson said.

Cuddy swiped a few tears away, "It's fine and like you said House was going to find out eventually."

Wilson felt a wave of guilt wash over him immediately. He got out of his chair and hugged Cuddy. They stood like that until Wilson felt Cuddy shaking and then heard her chuckle. "This just apparently isn't meant to be because this my fifth failed attempt at motherhood."

"Oh come on, Cuddy," Wilson said lightly, "Sixth times the charm, right?"

Cuddy chuckled again, "Oh no, there is no way I'm putting myself through this again. I think I can take a hint this time around."

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy walked into the court's private conference room on autopilot the next morning.

"After great deliberation and thorough consideration I have come to a conclusion in which I made Rachel the top priority and although both of you are great candidates I have chosen Mr. and Mrs. Taylor to take legal guardianship over Rachel Cuddy," Kennedy stated confidently. Awkward silence filled the air for Cuddy as the Taylors embraced each other.

Cuddy stood up and addressed the Taylors, "You can come by and get Rachel and her things in the morning." And on that final note she grabbed her purse and went to her car forcing the tears back. As she drove home it began to pour down rain and her tears further blurred her vision. When she got to her house she let Wilson go home despite all the questions and concern he showed. That night she packed up Rachel's things in several boxes and broke down her crib. Cuddy laid Rachel in a fort of pillows on her bed and scooted in close to her admiring the baby girl that she had grown to know as her daughter. A tear slid down her cheek as she delicately ran her fingers down the baby's stomach.

"I love you Rachel," Cuddy whispered, "And even though you can't understand me right now I just want to let you know that you are the best thing that's happened to me in ages." Cuddy wiped her tears away and fell asleep as her hand stayed protectively on Rachel's stomach.


	31. Feeling Sick This Morning?

WOW, GUYS! 36 REVIEWS FOR THAT LAST CHAPTER?! THAT'S LIKE AN ALL TIME HIGH FOR ME! OKAY I'M GONNA TAKE THE CAPS OFF NOW...anyway thank you all soooooooo much! Here's another chapter and as usual READ, **REVIEW **AND ENJOY!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 31- Feeling Sick This Morning?**

The following Monday Wilson was coming out of an elevator when he spotted House limping into the building. Wilson followed House into the elevator.

"I assume you already know Cuddy lost Rachel over the weekend," Wilson said as he looked at the numbers inside the elevator light up.

House lowered his head, "How is she?"

"She didn't come in today," Wilson paused, "I think she needs someone right now. I've tried several times and she shut me out each time, so I think you should -"

"Okay, let me get this straight," House stated, "She's screamed at me at least once everyday since we've come from the conference and you think it would be a good idea for me to go talk to her?"

The elevator dinged to their floor. "Well, yeah. I mean you guys need to talk about-"

"I'm leaving now," House said as he limped away.

Wilson sighed in frustration, running a head through his hair.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy had been in the bed ever since the Taylors had come and gotten Rachel. She remembered telling them what Rachel's preferences were and what she didn't like, what to do when she got fussy, and the blanket she liked to play with so much. When they had finally packed the last of Rachel's things into the U-HAUL they came and retrieved Rachel, who cried all the way to the car. She closed her front door and sunk to the floor, where the dogs immediately came and comforted her.

The only times she got up from the comfort of her bed were to relieve herself and feed the puppies. Her appetite was completely lost and she had a massive headache from crying for hours at a time. She was getting up to use the bathroom when a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her at the same time. She tried to grab the nightstand as a last minute effort to sustain her balance but it was too late. She landed with a dull thud onto the floor. She could feel the start of pain as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Cuddy had been out for what seemed like a decade when she heard one of the puppies whimpering. She used what little energy she had left and crawled to the bathroom where she dry heaved over the toilet for half an hour before fainting once again on the bathroom floor.

The next time Cuddy woke up the sunlight was peeking through her curtains and she was lying in her bed. She jerked up and looked around when she didn't remember peeling herself off the bathroom floor. She placed two unsteady feet on the floor and stumbled to the kitchen to eat something as she racked her brain for memories of getting to her bed. After she ate a bowl of cereal and an apple she immediately felt better. She went into the bathroom to take a long soothing shower, before work.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy had just been walking through the doors of her off ice when another wave of nausea hit her. She ran to her private bathroom as fast as she could in her stilettos and heaved until her cereal and apple were staring back at her. It had suddenly dawned on her.

"Shit," she hissed to herself as she leaned against the cool wall behind her for support. She took off both of her heels and threw them across the tiny bathroom, as she dragged her week body to the wall for support. A sudden wave of emotion hit her all at once and she dropped her head into her hands as sorrow, happiness, aggravation and depression hit her accompanied by tears. The menstrual cycle she thought she'd experienced a week ago was spotting. It was almost funny how her life mocked her sometimes. She had been trying for a child, _hard,_ for three years now and when she's not even trying because she thinks it's too late, one is just sprung on her. How was she supposed to do this? Her relationship with House had been thrown to the dogs and now she was carrying his child. What if she miscarried _their _child? A fresh batch of tears rolled down her cheeks. The thought alone hurt her and she got to her feet, realizing she needed to start working. She promised herself she would deal with this later.

Hours passed and Cuddy had still been looking at the same sheet of paper. She rubbed at her temples to prompt herself to concentrate but it was to no avail. She finally gave up and went for her lunch break. She drove to the nearest pharmacy and picked up a home pregnancy test and went back to her office to take it. The three minutes she had to wait were the longest three minutes of her life. She walked back and forth behind her desk twirling a rubber band between her fingers. She jumped slightly when the timer went off and she slowly walked into the bathroom. She picked up the stick and held her breath. When she saw the results she shook her head as a confirmation to herself and walked back into her office where she found a stress reliever in finishing all her paper work. She hadn't left her office for the rest of the day and when the work day had drawn to an end she retrieved the pregnancy test from the back of the toilet and stuck it into a Ziploc bag.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House was in his office throwing around his grey and red tennis ball after solving a particularly challenging case. The guy actually had lupus and House was in awe from the moment it was diagnosed. Maybe Mercury was in retrograde, he thought to himself. And that was when the thought struck him that he hadn't seen Cuddy all day. Matter-of-fact he didn't even recall seeing her come in.

He was about to go find Wilson when Cuddy walked through the glass door. Thinking of the devil, he thought to himself with a smirk.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," House smirked as she came to stand in front of his desk.

Cuddy had every intention of coming up here and telling him about her newly acquired information, but she chickened out as soon as she walked into his office. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and stared off into space. She realized telling House would only further complicate their already complicated relationship and immediately decided against it. This was when she realized she was standing in front of him and saying nothing, much like two years ago when she was going to ask him to father her child.

House stared at her for the longest time until he finally asked, "Can I help you?"

A nervous smile quickly flashed across her face and she backed up towards the door. "Actually, House, I think you've done more than enough for once." And just like that she was out if his office and walking down the hall.

House, who looked after her mildly perplexed, picked up his red and grey tennis ball. After throwing it around a couple of times he quickly stood and left his office, heading out to the parking lot where his bike rested. He got to his destination in record timing and all that was left to do was wait.


	32. Off The Hook: Almost

I'm really appreciating all the reviews, critiques, etc. keep them coming, they fuel my mind, soul, and poop...but that's not important! Keep reviewing, I love you guys! Read, review, and enjoy.

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 32- Off The Hook…Almost **

Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief when she finally made it through the front doors of her home. Not only was she glad to finally be home, but she got out of the hospital unscathed by House. She immediately went to the kitchen where she polished off some left over spaghetti and delved into her ice cream stash. She forgot she hadn't eaten lunch earlier that day due to shock and once she was full to her heart's content she went to her bedroom. After she removed all of her jewelry she took off her shirt, began to unzip her skirt and kicked off her heels all at once. Once she was free from all confinements except her underwear, she felt through her dark room for the lamp on her bedside. When she found the familiar cold glass she turned it on quickly illuminating the room.

"Dr. Cuddy, just in time. I was just starting to feel frisky," Cuddy nearly jumped out of her bra and panties as the lanky form of House appeared stretched out comfortably across her bed.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she hissed as she quickly threw her robe around her small frame.

"Oh, please. Don't cover up for little ol' me," he said as his eyes roamed over her body, "And besides, I've already seen that movie."

"What are you doing, House?" Cuddy hissed.

"Well, Wilson thinks you and I have something to talk about," House shrugged.

"Wilson's an idiot, now get out of my house," Cuddy said.

"I am your _House,_" he joked, "And I got that one from Wilson by the way. Who knew that guy was such a wit?"

"Haha," Cuddy said dryly, "Now leave."

"Oh come on," House said as he swung his legs over the edge of her bed, "You know you still love me."

Cuddy was quiet for a second, "Please, House. I'm tired and it's late, don't make me beg."

"You didn't seem to mind begging in Paris," House continued.

"Fine," Cuddy replied shortly, "You won't leave? I will." And with that she grabbed a pillow off her bed and walked off towards the spare room.

House limped after her, catching her just as she was about to slam the door in his face. "You didn't think I was gonna let you get away that easily, did you?"

"House, I am this close to calling the cops," Cuddy said as she indicated with her thumb and index fingers.

"Remember when we talked about threatening and not delivering, Cuddles?" House asked.

Cuddy knew that no progress was being made, so she decided to take the route of ignoring him. She pulled the cover down on the twin bed and crawled under the covers with her robe still on. She turned towards the wall and away from him as she closed her eyes.

House saw this as a wonderful opportunity to get under her skin. He quietly stripped himself of his shoes and leather jacket, climbing onto the tiny bed behind her. He felt Cuddy move to get up and snaked a strong arm around her waist. "Not so fast," he whispered as he pulled her back against his chest.

Cuddy's breathing sped up as she nervously looked at the wall in front of her "House," she asked hesitantly, "What are you doing?" When he didn't answer she turned her head and was surprised to find his lips centimeters from hers. She looked up into his eyes and back down to his lips. She was suddenly caught in the heat of the moment and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She looked back up into his eyes and placed a more tentative kiss on his lips. When she opened her eyes after they broke for air she acted on the sudden impulse for starting another searing kiss. Cuddy moved to straddle his hips and House pushed himself up so that he was leaning against the head board. Cuddy instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and House placed his hands at her hips as they both attacked each others lips with equal fervor. Cuddy moaned as House pushed her robe up, exposing her entire right leg. Cuddy began to roll her hips into House's groin and she moaned loudly as she forcefully kissed him. House snaked his hand up to her robe belt and her rational mind finally decided to kick in. He was running his hand down her bare tummy and she caught it just as it was about to delve into her wet panties. She made eye contact with him before crawling off of him and hurriedly fixing her robe as she left the room.

House heard her room door slam and his head fell back onto his pillow as he rubbed a hand down his face. He knew there were only two ways that something like that between him and Cuddy could've ended. One, they have some really great sex, but that was even far fetched in his mind. Or, two, and a little more realistic, Cuddy comes to her senses and she becomes even more hostile around him. Well it was worth a try, he thinks to himself as he gets off of the bed and puts on his jacket. He quietly leaves her house and goes home, where his Scotch and piano awaited him.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"I went over Cuddy's last night," House addressed Wilson as he sat down at the cafeteria table.

Wilson looked up at the sound of his friend's voice, "You guys talked? That's great. What'd you say?"

"I think a more accurate term would be that we made out," House said as he stole some fries from Wilson.

Wilson just looked at him for a second, "Like kissed?"

"Yeah," House answered, "Exactly like that."

"So you guys made up, then?" Wilson asked hopefully.

"No," House shot down.

"Unbelievable," Wilson said as he stood up, "You are the only guy I know that could do something like that and get away with it."

"I know," House smirked, "Isn't it great?"

"My advice is to take a break from trying to make amends for a while because you guys can't be around each other long enough without schtupping," Wilson said as he walked away.

"Schtupping?" House asked as he stood to follow him, "What the hell does that mean? Who says that?"

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy could feel the room spinning as she hunched over her toilet and puked some more. Her eyes were watery and she had a massive headache. She was on her way out the front door but at the very last minute another wave of nausea hit her. The only other thing that was worse than this was the fact that her bras were beginning to get too small. She still didn't know whether or not she should tell House and she decided against it until she made a solid decision. Spirit and Shadow had settled next to her whimpering as if they knew something was wrong. She pulled herself up from the floor and rinsed her face.

House was standing on the balcony above the hospital's main floor when she arrived. She acted as if she hadn't seen him and continued on to her office.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

The first thing House realized when he saw Cuddy come into the hospital was that she was late. Even later than him….an hour to be exact. He furrowed his brow and scowled after her retreating form. Another thing House noticed was the absence of the ever present container of caffeine in her right hand. 'Hmm,' House thought to himself, 'Running so late that she couldn't even stop for her extra morning boost.' House threw up his laser pointer pen and caught it as he turned towards the elevators. Now he had another anomaly that needed analyzing.


	33. The Roof, The Roof!

Another chapter where fate wipes it's ass with Cuddy....only this time, technically, it's her house...Wondering what I'm talking about? Scroll down and find out! Let me know what ya think and as usual read, review and enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 33- The Roof, The Roof!**

On a Thursday, two and a half weeks later, House still hadn't found what was up with Cuddy…again. So either there was actually nothing there this time around and he was making something up to occupy his free time or Cuddy was expertly hiding something _HUGE. _If only he knew the half of it he wouldn't be trying to find out nearly as hard. He reluctantly passed Wilson's darkened office in search of company that wasn't at an Oncology Conference in Atlanta for two weeks.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

The morning sickness weirdly enough became apart of Cuddy's morning schedule. She woke up and puked, then went into the kitchen for a light breakfast and then puked again, and then she went on her morning run with the puppies. She was starting to feel guilty about not telling House. She was starting to think that it was a dumb idea because of the awful guilt complex she had and the newly acquired pregnancy hormones magnified it. She turned on a stove eye to make tea when it finally clicked. She was carrying House's kid. She was going to have House's kid. She was going to raise House's kid. And she hadn't told him yet. She was a month and half pregnant, her first screening was tomorrow and she hadn't told House. It all hit her at once and a surprise wave of nausea hit her. She dropped the tea kettle and clutched the counter top. Her knuckles turned white and she had just enough time to run to the toilet. But, not enough time to turn off the stove eye which wasn't lit, which was now spewing gas into the air of her house.

Ten minutes later she wiped her mouth and rinsed her face, before harnessing the dogs and heading out for their daily run.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Ah, Nurse Barbaria- I meant Brenda," House said as he approached the Nurse's station, "Just the nurse I wanted to see."

Brenda looked up incredulously, "How can I help you Dr. House?"

"I'm booooorrrreedd," he whined.

"Oh! I have a great idea," Brenda said in mock excitement, "How about doing some of the clinic duty that I'm sure Dr. Cuddy would be hounding you for if she were here?!"

"Oh! How about no?!" House started, "Wait. Cuddy's not here yet?"

"No," Brenda said simply as she looked back down at a file, "She was late so often for the past few weeks that she just moved her hours back altogether."

"Interesting," House said as he furrowed his brow and stared off into space, "So something is up with the Dean," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Brenda asked.

"Nothing," House mumbled before limping away.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy had just turned the corner of her block when she instantly smelled the scent of burning wood. She slowed her run down to a jog so she could survey the area. It seemed like as she got closer to her house the awful smell seemed to get stronger and the puppies seemed to get more restless. 'Oh God,' she thought to herself, 'Please, no.' Two fire trucks sped down the street beside her and when they stopped she just knew. When she finally got to her neighbors house the flames were evident and engulfed the house…her house.

"That's my house!" she shouted as she ran towards the house and the puppies started to bark.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am," One of the firefighters said as he tried to keep her off of the premises, "but you can't come any closer!"

"Sorry?!" Cuddy screamed in a frenzy, "My house is burning down and all you can say is sorry?!" Cuddy just barely spat the last part, "Oh God…." She whispered as she ran a hand through her hair. A bout of dizziness hit her and she clutched protectively at her stomach.

The firefighter noticed this and held out his hand, "Are you okay ma'am?"

"I…I'm…pregnant….I just, I just lost my daughter…my house… where am I gonna go?" she sniffled hysterically, "All my stuff…my entire life…." She began to hyperventilate as the hysteria and panic set in.

"Ma'am it'll be alright," the firefighter said, but it was already too late. She fainted and he had just enough time to catch her. "Hey!" he screamed at some of the other firemen, "I need help over here!"

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

The next time Cuddy woke up she was vaguely aware of the slight beeping sound in the background. She slowly opened her eyes to find she was in a bed at her own hospital. She pulled herself up into a sitting position to briefly survey the room.

"Well, look who's up?" she heard a voice say, she whipped her head towards a chair settled into the corner of the room.

"I have some good news for you," House said sarcastically as he flipped open her file, "You don't have smoke inhalation or gas poisoning…"

Cuddy blinked at him. "But you do have," House squinted at the word and tried to sound it out as if he were illiterate. "Per…Pren-gan….?" House said. "Well I can't read that," he said as he thrust the file into her face, "Can you read it to me?"

Cuddy had been silent the entire time because she knew what was coming when she saw her file. She looked away when he put the file in her face.

"Aw, come on Cuddy. Having an illiterate baby's daddy isn't all that bad," House replied harshly as he threw the file at her feet. "Well at least not as bad as lying about it."

"I didn't lie!" Cuddy hissed.

"You didn't tell me!" he shot back.

"I didn't know!" she lied, "And even if I did, you wouldn't give a rat's ass! You can't even handle a relationship, let alone a kid."

"Oh, you knew," House replied, "Which is why you had your schedule changed, indicative of morning sickness, why you're not drinking coffee anymore, and why you've been avoiding me so copiously. And I must say, you did a hell of a job hiding it from me. You didn't even give me a chance," He added the last part softly.

Cuddy guiltily lowered her eyes. "House, are you honestly telling me that it would've made a difference, had I told you I was pregnant…that you would want to be a part of the child's life?'

House was quiet and she continued, "And I mean, who am I kidding?" Cuddy whispered. "It's not even the second month. Who's to say I don't miscarry, I've done it before. And what would that do to our already messed up relationship? You'd probably resent me for the rest of your life. We can hardly stand each other half of the time, and that's on a good day. How would we have a kid together?" Cuddy finished as tears slid down her cheek.

House stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until he heard her weak voice reach his ears.

"Was there anything left?" she whimpered, "After the fire I mean."

"I'm…..sorry, Cuddy," he mumbled.

"Sorry…" Cuddy laughed bitterly. "I'm _so_ tired of that _stupid_ word!"

House looked up with the faintest trace of shock.

"You're not sorry House! You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!" she slowly shook her head. "Where the hell am I supposed to go?! Huh? Can you answer me that?! Everything I had was in that house! Now I don't have anything…._anyone_." She quietly broke down in another fit of sobs. "Please, House. Just leave."

House faltered before limping quietly out of the room.


	34. Making It Work

OMG! CUDDY'S HOUSE BURNT TO THE GROUND! SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1 SHORTY FIRE BURNIN' ON THE DANCE FLOOR! lol I really am awful.... some of you guys think I have something against Cuddy, but I don't... I'd actually go gay for her... but I'm sure you guys didn't want to know that, okay I'll stop talking now cause I look like an idiot...as _always_---Like the sanitary napkins read, _**REVIEW**_, and enjoy! Love ya!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 34- Making It Work**

Later that day, Cuddy realized she still had her first screening. She had been wandering the hospital corridors wondering what she would do now.

The police came into her hospital room an hour after House left and reported that she left the eye on her stove on and when the alarm system automatically turned the outside lights off, it immediately causing an explosion. She rubbed a hand over her face and thanked the officers. Once they left she swung her legs off of the edge of the bed and prepared to ask House to sign off on her release papers, only to find out from Brenda that he already had.

Now she was on her way to the sixth floor to further confirm her pregnancy and view her…_their_ baby for the first time.

After she'd signed the required papers she went into the check-up room and sat on the bed. She looked around at all the posters on the wall. The majority of them had pictures with women embracing their protruding bellies. She subconsciously picked up her hand placing it on her stomach, when the door abruptly opened.

"Sorry about the wait, Dr. Cuddy," her OB/GYN, Robinson, said as she briskly walked into the room.

"That's quite alright," Cuddy said genuinely.

Robinson pulled up a chair next to the bed as she pulled a pen out of her breast pocket and briefly went over her file. "Do you have any questions, comments, or concerns about your pregnancy so far, Dr. Cuddy?"

Cuddy thought about it for a second before answering, "No."

"Alrighty, then," Robinson said as she pulled over the ultra sonogram, "Let's get this show on the road." Robinson pulled out the gel and squirted it on Cuddy's stomach.

"It's cold," Cuddy said as she shivered.

"Get that a lot," Robinson said as she picked up the wand, "Are you ready?"

Cuddy shook her head and subconsciously held her breath. Robinson settled the wand onto Cuddy's stomach. She looked nervously up at the ceiling before asking, "When does the morning sickness stop?"

Robinson squinted at the screen, "There isn't really an official time, actually. Some women have it throughout the entire pregnancy; some only have it for the first trimester, and some don't have it at all." Robinson studied the screen some more and furrowed her brow. Cuddy noticed this and panicked.

"Is something wrong?" Cuddy asked as she turned her head to the screen.

Robinson smiled, "Haven't gotten one of these in a while."

"One of what?" Cuddy asked.

"It seems," Robinson said as she double-checked, "You'll be eating for three."

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"Your pregnant with twins," Robinson put, simply, "Would you like to know the genders?"

"Twins?" Cuddy asked again.

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy," Robinson replied, "I hope you have help because your gonna need it when-"

That was all Cuddy had obtained before she tuned Robinson out. 'Twins?' she thought to herself. Not only were her words not functioning at the moment but her thoughts weren't either because the only thing she could think of was the word 'twins'. She was hopefully going to be giving birth to _twins_ in seven and a half months. _Their twins. _She didn't know what to feel as a wave of thoughts rushed through her brain. She was shaken out of her thoughts when reassuring hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Dr. Cuddy?" The doctor asked carefully.

"Yeah….I'm fine," Cuddy said as she made eye contact with the doctor.

"Well I'm sure you're well aware that the risks of miscarriage and premature labor have increased, but you're an exceptionally healthy women. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to call me at anytime of the day or night. And I know that you are under a lot of stress due to your job but since your odds have gone up, I'm going to need you to not put so much stress on yourself. I know the weekend is here so just go home and relax." Robinson said unaware of what happened earlier that day.

_Home,_ Cuddy thought sadly to herself.

Robinson noticed the change in Cuddy's demeanor, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Cuddy brushed off.

After Robinson briefed Cuddy on pregnancy she went to her office. She looked incredibly out of place because she was dressed in running shorts and a tank. She plopped down in her computer chair and held her head in her hands. 'Well,' she thought bitterly to herself, 'at least nothing else can go wrong.' And it was true. Her relationship with House had been thrown to the dogs, she lost her daughter, and her house had just burned down. Her life right now was like a cheap _Lifetime_ film. She didn't even know she had started crying again, until she saw a tear land on a budget report. She needed something, anything really to get her mind off of her crappy life at the moment, so she dove into the ever increasing pile of papers on her desk.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Hours had flown by when Norse Brenda came in.

"You okay, Dr. Cuddy?" Brenda asked in a concerned manner.

"Yeah I'm fine. Is there anything I can help you with?" Cuddy asked as she looked up.

"No, but Dr. House gave this to me," she said as she held out the envelope, "Told me to give it to you."

Cuddy furrowed her brow and took the envelope, eying it up suspiciously. "Thanks," she mumbled and Brenda turned and left.

Cuddy weighed the envelope with her hand and realized it was nearly weightless. She opened it up and found a small object glimmering in the lamp light. She upturned the envelope and the object fell out onto the pile of papers she had been working on. She took a closer look and noticed that it was a key. She curiously picked it up and finally pieced together that it must've been his apartment key. Distractedly, Cuddy turned the key over in her hand. House didn't seriously think she'd accept an offer as dangerous as this one, did he? But then she remembered this was House. Of course he'd do something like this, knowing that they couldn't be left alone together, without jumping each other. She rolled her eyes and sighed. But what the hell else would she do? She didn't have a house, clothes, food and she was made aware that the puppies were taken to a local kennel.

She decided to end her work day and go and get the puppies. Luckily her car was parked on the street during the fire and was still as good as new. Once she retrieved Spirit and Shadow, she wearily took off in the direction of House's apartment.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

When Cuddy got to House's apartment she sat in the car for twenty minutes deciding whether she had any smarter options. Once she was able to answer her own question with a solid 'no', she slowly got out of the car and got the puppies out the back seat. She unlocked the door with trembling hands and set the puppies down after she got inside.

"Hello?" she called into the darkness. She felt along the wall for a light and switched it on. "House?" she tried again. Nothing.

She looked around as the puppies sniffed around. His apartment was nothing like she imagined. It was rather neat and organized putting a heavy contradiction on how he looks when he comes into work in the mornings. When she found the bathroom she immediately sighed in relief. Wanting nothing more than to shower and go to sleep, she quickly found one of House's shirts and stripped naked. After neatly folding her clothes and putting them on the side of the sink she stepped into the shower In hopes of washing the days stress away.


	35. Baby Daddy Privileges

Here's another chappie for your viewing pleasures and as always read, review, and enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 35- Baby Daddy Privileges  
**

After Cuddy was done in the bathroom, she went into his kitchen and rummaged around. Once she found a jar of peanut butter, a jar of jelly and some bread, she made herself a sandwich and a glass of milk. She went into his living room after she was done eating and looked around some more. She noted that he didn't have any pictures, so instead bookshelves filled with encyclopedias, dictionaries, and books lined the walls. If there wasn't a kitchen and bedroom in his apartment she would've sworn she walked straight into a library.

Once she got tired of looking around she got settled on his couch which already had several of his butt depressions in it. She was debating on trying to sleep on the couch or in his bed. Seeing as she didn't know when he'd be home she just settled on the chair and thoroughly inspected it before plopping down and pulling the throw over herself. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the back of the chair. Spirit tried in-vainly to jump up onto the couch and settle next to her master but got tired of jumping and plopping onto the floor. So, she and Shadow settled on the next best thing and snuggled together on the floor right next to the couch.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Slide me another one Ronald," House said through his drunken stupor, "And put it on my tab!"

"My name is _Donald_," the bartender said, "And we don't have tabs here, you have to pay before you leave. And give me your keys." Donald said as he held his hand out.

"Hows about we agree….ta d-disagree," House said as he swayed in his bar stool, "And I just call you….Ronald Mc…Donald." House handed over his keys and the bartender slid him his drink.

"This is the last one man," Donald said, "Do you need a phone cuz we close in twenty minutes and I don't wanna throw you out."

"No…baby…momma…Cuddy…apartment…secret squirrel," Was all Donald could make of House's mumble jumble as he pulled out his cell phone.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

The loud ringing of a phone echoing off of the walls was what woke Cuddy from her deep sleep.

"Hello?" Cuddy said slowly as she hesitantly answered the phone.

"Cuuuuuudddddddyyyy! Wassap!" House said loudly on the other end of the phone.

"House?" she asked, "Are you drunk?"

"Noooo!" he said defensively, "I'm just….a lot less…..sober, yeah that's the word, sober than I usually am!"

"Give me the phone!" Cuddy heard someone hiss on the other end.

"Hello?" A man asked.

"Which bar?" she sighed as she got up and went into House's bedroom. Once she got the address of the bar, she kindly thanked the young man and told him she was on her way. She went into House's drawers and retrieved a pair of baggy sweat pants that looked five sizes too big.

She slipped out of the apartment without startling the pups and got into the car which was parked on the curb. She sighed as it started to rain heavily and pulled out into the quickly flooded streets. She was going to kill him.

When she walked into the bar she immediately heard House singing a song which she couldn't identify because it was so horribly out of key.

House perked up when he heard the bells over the door ring. "Cuuudddyyy!" House slurred happily.

"I'm sorry about this," Cuddy said as she approached the bartender.

"No problem," Donald said.

"How much does he owe you?" Cuddy asked.

"$32.47," Donald said. Cuddy walked up to House.

"Give me your wallet," she said as she held out her hand expectantly. She would've just paid herself to make the job easier, but on account of her wallet burning along with the rest of her credit cards, that would be pretty impossible.

"Nuh uh, Cuddles," House slurred, "If ya want it ya gotta come an' get it."

"Seriously, House. Give me your wallet," Cuddy huffed.

"Seriously, Cuddy. Come and get it."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and stepped closer to House. She roughly patted his front pockets of his jacket and his jeans, but came up with nothing.

"Get up," she commanded and he complied. She went around his back pockets and finally felt the familiar bulge of a wallet. "Ah-ha," she mumbled victoriously.

Cuddy opened the wallet and was only remotely surprised when she saw a wad of hundreds. "Haven't you heard of a bank?" Cuddy mumbled once again. She handed the bartender a fifty and told him to keep the change.

"Let's go," Cuddy said as she headed towards the door. But, when she looked back, House was headed in the direction of the bathrooms. Cuddy quickly grabbed him by the arm and escorted him out to the car.

"What the hell were you thinking House?!" Cuddy hissed as she pulled back out onto the road.

"What?" House asked innocently, "It's Friday, I always get drunk."

"Really?" she asked incredulously, "And that justifies it?" Cuddy stopped at a red light and subconsciously put a hand on her still flat abdomen. House noticed this, but didn't draw attention to the action by watching her.

"Soooo," House started, "How was the appointment today?"

"What?" Cuddy questioned.

House was quiet for a second. "I asked if that was really my spawn in there." House motioned to her stomach with his chin.

"How did you-" Cuddy started.

"Special baby daddy privileges," House cut her off.

"Oh God, House," Cuddy said, "Please tell me you didn't tell anyone."

"Oh relax," House stated, "I didn't tell a soul…I simply hacked your day planner."

"That makes me feel better," Cuddy said sarcastically.

"You didn't answer my question," House said.

"What question?" Cuddy asked.

"Is my kid really in there?" House questioned again.

"You mean to tell me you care?" Cuddy shot back.

"I asked first," House volleyed.

"Yes," Cuddy said simply.

"Sweet," House replied.

Cuddy couldn't help the smirk that came to her face after that.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Ten minutes later Cuddy was unlocking the door to the apartment and the dogs immediately rushed them.

"These apartments don't allow pets," House grumped as he hung his cane on the door frame.

"Who has to know?" Cuddy asked as she took her jacket.

"Nice pants," House said, "Gonna need 'em by the seventh month." He headed down the hall to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

Cuddy self consciously looked down at the pants and rolled her eyes. She went into his room to ask him where he kept his linens, but was met with his soft snores and his lanky form sprawled across the bed.

She shook her head when she noticed he was still dressed and took it upon herself to undress him. She gently pulled off his shoes and placed them on the floor and then took off his jacket, which was a miracle within itself that he didn't wake up. After sitting his Vicodin and some Tylenol on the bedside table for when he woke up, she silently crept out of the room and cracked the door. Once she found his linens she covered the couch with a sheet and entered back into dreamland.


	36. Sugar Daddy

Another Chapter! Read, Review, Review, Review, and Enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 36- Sugar Daddy**

House was awakened by the sound of frantic feet across hard wood floor, which was soon accompanied by the sound of gagging. He pulled himself up and his massive hangover made itself known. He gratefully took the Vicodin on the nightstand and went into the bathroom when he noticed the gagging stopped.

"Good Morning, Sunshine!" House stated in mock cheerfulness.

When he swung the door open he was greeted with the image of Cuddy leaning against the wall, with tendrils of hair stuck to her forehead by sweat. Another wave of nausea hit her and she lunged violently at the toilet and emptied more of her stomach contents to the porcelain god. When she was done she looked up at him with blood shot eyes and tears rolling down her face.

"I don't think I can do this," she whispered.

House limped into the bathroom and sat on the side of the tub and looked straight ahead.

Cuddy waited for a reaction and when she didn't get one she spoke again. "House?" But he still didn't say anything. "Say something."

"What is there to say?" House asked, "It's your body and I can't tell you what to do with it."

"But they're your kids," Cuddy said as she too looked ahead, "I was a fool to think I could do this." Cuddy sniffled. "I'm too _old_ to do this. I can just feel that something's gonna go wrong. I mean look at my luck so far," she laughed bitterly through her tears. "I've got this fucked up relationship with you; I lost Rachel and my fucking house just burned to the fucking ground. Doesn't get anymore fucked up than that," she sniffled some more.

House just sat there and listened to her vent. He lowered himself to sit next to her and she put her head in her hands.

They sat there quietly for what seemed like an eternity when House finally picked up on something, "Did you say _kids_?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said as she smoothed her hair back from her face, "Apparently you have super sperm that has penetrated the barren lands of Lisa Cuddy's uterus. Twins."

"You have no idea what this has done to my ego," House said jokingly.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea," Cuddy smiled.

"Wow," House said, "I didn't know that hormones kicked in this early in the pregnancy."

"Shut up," she replied.

They were quiet for a little while longer until House broke the silence again, "Are we okay Cuddy?"

Cuddy thought about this for a second, "House, we're as okay as we'll ever be."

House nodded his head, "Oh and you look sexy in nothing but my shirt by the way."

Cuddy looked down at her attire, "I need clothes," she sighed.

"Go buy some" House said simply.

"With what money? Remember my house burned down yesterday or did you not get the memo?" Cuddy said sarcastically.

"Well I guess I'll be your sugar daddy for this weekend," House said, "And I don't think you should talk to your sugar daddy that way."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "House, you couldn't buy back half of my wardrobe."

"Oh really, Cuddles" House asked, "Well where is it that you think all my money goes, hmm? I live in an apartment and I ride a motorcycle. I may have every brand of Nike shoe known to man but that's not even a fraction of my salary, so I think you had better apologize to your sugar daddy."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and stood up from the bathroom floor. She held her hand out to House and he took it, pulling himself up.

"Boy does Wilson have a surprise in store for him when he comes back on Thursday," House said as he limped after her.

"No," Cuddy turned on him, "No one knows I'm pregnant and I want to keep it that way. At least until the first trimester's up."

"Now come on _Sugar Daddy_, you have an entire wardrobe to buy back," Cuddy said.

"It's," House said as he looked at the clock, "8:42 in the morning. What clothing stores are open this early?"

"Oh you'd be surprised," Cuddy said as she went into the kitchen.

"Can't you just take my card?" House whined as he flopped back down on the bed.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Five hours later Cuddy was done with her work attire and had now moved on to casual wear. House was lying on his back on one of the near by benches counting the ceiling tiles in the store and spinning his cane in his hand. They had spent a little over $800 on her suits and shoes for work and she made House carry the bags. At the moment she was crouched down trying to pick out a pair of tennis shoes. House huffed as she literally scrunched her brow in frustration.

"Get the pink ones," House finally said, "I have the same ones in blue."

Cuddy looked down at the pink Nike cross trainers, "And why does that mean I should pick them?"

"So we can get out of here," House said as he sat up.

Cuddy put the lid on the box and stood up, "We're not done yet. I still need night wear and….under garments."

House smirked to himself. He totally forgot about the underwear. "Well what are we waiting for?" He perked up.

Cuddy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said as she headed towards the check-out lines.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House was once again lying on a bench outside of the changing rooms, only this time it looked more perverted on account of him being inside of a _Victoria's Secret _store.

"You are such a prude, Cuddy," House said as he spun his cane.

"Why?" he heard her ask, "Because I won't let you watch me try on bras and panties?"

"Exactly," he said.

"Well I think you'll be pleased to know that I've already gone up a cup size," Cuddy teased.

"You're gonna go up a lot more sizes than that when you reach your full whale-sized capacity," House joked.

"Shut up," Cuddy said as she threw a hanger over the changing room stall trying to hit him.

"Ouch!" he shouted even though the hanger landed a good five feet away from him.

"Shit," Cuddy hissed when only one of the ten bras she picked out fit.

"Did you find out the genders?" House asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

Cuddy looked at the stall door, "Uh…I think Robinson said a girl and a boy, but I could be wrong. I was still in shock so I didn't catch half of the stuff she said."

"Ya know Cuddles," House started, "I think you owe me a big thank you. And by thank you I'd prefer something physical, if ya know what I mean."

Cuddy thought about this for a second and then smirked to herself, "Ya know I think you're right, House." Cuddy put the rest of her clothes on and opened the stall door. She walked towards him; looking into his eyes she uttered a genuine 'thank you'. She stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a tight hug. House hesitated and wrapped his arms around her waist. House's hands slowly trailed lower but she stopped him.

"Touch my ass House and you'll be missing a nut," Cuddy said as she brought her body closer to his.

"This isn't exactly the type of gratitude I was looking forward to," House said.

"Shut up," Cuddy mumbled and tightened her grip on him.


	37. Feed the Spawn, Noise Be Gone

So I don't hate Cuddy after all... No shit! I love her... the only thing I love more than her is the banter between her and House, duh! So yeah, a lot of you asked about how much House spent on Cuddy's clothes and really it's not relevant...the point is House doesn't like to share his things and I would think money is one of those things so the small fact that he's doing this for her should be a sign of like the apocalypse ot something! Make up whatever number you want of how much money House spent on Cuddy! Go ahead any numer you like--bet it won't make a difference... okay so i'm done typing and as usual read, review and enjoy! Or i'll stop posting!!! no im just kidding, but don't tempt me either dammit!!!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 37- Feed The Spawn, Noise Be Gone**

House and Cuddy were finally done making trips back and forth to her car when they both plopped down onto the couch.

"House?" Cuddy asked.

"Hmmm?" House drawled as he dropped his head on the back of the couch.

"Where am I going to put all this stuff?" Cuddy asked as she looked around the living room, where dozens and dozens of bags littered the floor, tables and chairs. She quirked an eyebrow at House.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"This," Cuddy said as she shoved all of House's clothes to one side of the closet, "is my side. That's yours."

"We gonna split this entire apartment in half?" House asked from in the bathroom, staring in horror at the box of tampons and Gillette razors that resided in the left half of his bathroom cabinet.

"That sounds about right," Cuddy said as she proceeded to hang her clothes up in his bedroom closet, "Unless you have any other ideas."

House silently mocked her behind her head.

"I see you," Cuddy said as she neatly put her newly acquired stiletto heels on the closet floor.

"So," House said as he stuck his tongue out at her, "And I'm hungry."

"So," Cuddy mocked him this time, "Go make yourself something to eat."

House plopped on the bed, "Is that anyway to treat anyone who is being as hospitable as I am?"

"If it were any other person, no, but because of the simple fact that it's you, yes," Cuddy stated matter-of-factly.

House glared at the back of her head, "Shall we go over all of the most gracious things I have done for you in the past month?"

Cuddy stopped what she was doing, looked up at the ceiling and blew out a breath of air, she had to hear this.

"I got you pregnant with, not only one, but _two_ spawns--" he was going to continue but Cuddy cut him off.

"That wasn't on purpose," Cuddy chided, "That was ultimately done for sex in _your _favor!"

"Yeah, but you enjoyed it," House replied, "Now let me finish… I got you a place to stay when you needed it-" he was cut off once more.

"Well I'm carrying _your _children," Cuddy defended, "What kind of cold-hearted bastard let's the mother of his children go homeless?"

"Plenty of men do that," House replied.

"Well as soon as Wilson comes from the conference I'll stay with him."

"No you won't," House added, "You're gonna need me when those pregnancy hormones kick in and you're wanting sex every hour on the hour."

Cuddy rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Never gonna happen. What is the purpose of this, House? What, are we keeping score now?"

"No, I just wanted to know what I got in exchange for my generosity," House said innocently.

Cuddy was becoming frustrated at this point. 'She'd given him his damn job! The exact same job he'd probably go insane without. Who was he to start keeping score? What had he done for her in her life besides in the last month?' Cuddy thought bitterly to herself. Then she realized, he had brought in many donations to the hospital. But he also lost as many donations as he had gained. Then again he was apart of the reason that her hospital was the best in the state. And he had saved many lives that would've other wise been lost. She sighed and rubbed at her forehead.

"What are your conditions?" She honestly couldn't believe he was doing this.

House smirked at the back of her head, "I knew you'd see things my way."

"Don't push it," Cuddy ground out.

"Oh, after the next seven months I think you'll be doing enough pushing for the both of us," House quipped.

"Just name your damn conditions!" Cuddy spat.

"Alright, alright jeez, Cuddles," House said, "Don't have my kids." He burst out in laughter. "You get it? You see what I did there? Instead of don't have a cow, don't have my kids?! That's hilari-"

"House!" Cuddy shouted.

"Sorry," House immediately stopped his laughter. "Condition number one, I want you to make me a sandwich."

"A sandwich?" Cuddy asked, "One sandwich?"

"Yes," House answered simply, "Condition number two, I want to have sex at least once a week and at most twenty times."

"No," Cuddy said flatly.

"Worth a try," House mumbled to himself. "Condition number two-2.0, I want you to sleep in my bed…with me."

Cuddy furrowed her brow and started to protest, but House cut her off.

"Not for sex," he stated, "…but I get lonely sometimes." It wasn't a total lie, but if he got Cuddy into his bed there was more of a possibility of them sleeping together.

"Is that all?" Cuddy asked irritably.

"Yes," House said firmly.

"Fine," Cuddy huffed as she stood from the floor and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

House watched her ass as she exited his…their bedroom.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House was already in bed in the semi-darkened bedroom when Cuddy came out of the bathroom. Whether he was sleep or not was totally beyond her, but she stood in the doorway in her flannel pajama pants and tank for what seemed like an eternity. Spirit and Shadow slept contently on the floor next to the bed.

She realized she wasn't capable of sleeping while standing up and slowly made her way towards the bed. Once she was standing next to it, she warily lifted the covers and was grateful to find that House, too, was in flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. She slowly lowered herself into a sitting position on the bed as not to wake him and swept her hair up into a loose, messy ponytail. She could hear the soft snores emanating from the back of his throat, which was confirmation that he was indeed asleep. After turning off the lamp on the table beside the bed, she scooted herself down so that she was lying on her back. Her hands subconsciously went to her belly and she lazily drew tiny circles on it. She froze when she felt House shift and turn so that he was facing her. His hand coincidentally landed on her stomach and she gently placed her hand over his and slid her head towards his. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, she mumbled a quiet and shy 'thank you' before dozing off.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House only briefly registered a sound of loud grumbling in his sleep, but shook it off and rolled over where he continued into his dreams. It only took a couple of minutes for the sounds to come back. Slightly annoyed at whatever it was that was keeping him from sleeping, he blearily opened his eyes and looked around the room. The first thing House noticed was his alarm clock, which brightly read 12:36 p.m. The noise sounded again and he whipped his head in the offending direction. The culprit was none other than Cuddy's stomach. House rubbed an exhausted hand over his face. Gently grabbing her arm, he began to shake her.

"Cuddy," House tried. Nothing. He shook her harder. "Cuddy." Still nothing. He called her slightly louder and she slowly opened her eyes and swatted at his hands.

"What?" She mumbled incoherently.

"Go get something to eat," he said as he rolled over and closed his eyes, "my spawns are starving."

"What are you-" but she was cut off by the loud rumbling of her stomach. She blushed and sat up. She was surprised when she wasn't struck with a bout of dizziness and moved to stand on her feet. Making her way towards the kitchen, she realized that she was nothing short of thoroughly rested and the prospect of crawling back into bed with House made her scarf down her food in record timing.

She climbed back into the bed, getting as close to House as she could without touching him and sighed as she slid back into unconsciousness.


	38. Hormones

Hey peeps! Thanx for the gr8 reviews! And if you haven't done so already, add me as fave author, fave story, subscribe or something. It shows me that you care, that....that we have something special! Lol I just got done watching Stephen King's _MISERY_! It's kick-ass! Read, Review and Enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 38- Hormones **

The Thursday Wilson came back he, himself couldn't believe all that had happened to Cuddy and that was before her house burned to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked caringly.

"For the most part, yeah," Cuddy said.

"Well, do you need somewhere to stay? Do you need anything? I could've gotten you a key to my apartment," Wilson bombarded her with questions.

"I'm fine Wilson, really," she tried desperately to calm him.

"Well where are you staying? Please don't tell me, your office," Wilson furrowed his brow.

"Calm down," Cuddy stated, "I've been staying with House."

"Wha-?" Wilson gaped, "House?"

"Yes, House," Cuddy confirmed, "And believe me when I say I was just as shocked as you are. He even bought back my wardrobe."

Wilson clicked his mouth shut, "Well that's great. I guess that means you guys made up then, right?"

"For the most part, yes," Cuddy stated.

"Well just tell me if you need anything," Wilson said.

"Okay," Cuddy said as she hugged him. When Wilson pulled away to leave her office she stopped him. She desperately wanted to tell him about her pregnancy, but something just didn't feel right. Well for one, she hadn't discussed it without House, but when had she needed his consent to tell people about her business. Somehow it felt as if they were apart of each other now. She couldn't even make her own decisions anymore and she silently cursed herself.

She realized Wilson was still looking at her expectantly and she mumbled a quiet, "Thanks." She quickly shuffled out of her office in search of House.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Wilson's back," Cuddy said as she walked into House's office.

House looked up and held her gaze, "I have eyes, too, mommy."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and sat in a chair in front of him. They both sat in silence until House broke the silence.

"Is there something you needed?" House asked as he looked up at her again.

Cuddy looked at him. She really didn't want to tell him that she felt drawn to him and liked being close to him. Close in ways she shouldn't be thinking about in the office, and that's all it took. She suddenly turned a bright shade of pink and her pupils dilated as she suddenly felt horny. She quickly crossed her legs which caused which didn't help much because it put pressure on her sex. She bit her lip to suppress a moan. She dug her nails into the arms of the chair that she was currently sitting in. This temporarily stopped her from jumping over the desk and jumping House.

"Cuddy?" House asked. Cuddy snapped her eyes to House and he almost immediately caught on. "Are you okay?" He asked as he quirked an incredulous eyebrow.

"Fine," Cuddy breathed out as she looked into his baby blues.

"Is there anything I can help out with, Dr. Cuddy?" he smirked. 'GOD, YES!' is what she wanted to scream. Right now she wanted nothing more than to take him as hard as he could give it and harder than she could take it. She wanted it doggy style bent over his desk. She wanted him to pound all ten inches of himself into her until she begged him to stop. She needed to get out of there before she followed through on her thoughts. She had no idea what brought all of this on. One second she was sitting in silence and the next she wanted to have sex with House in his office. Cuddy stood slowly and backed away from his desk.

Once she was standing behind the chair, she rested her hands on the back of it, hoping to put some distance between her and House. "I, uh…I think we should tell Wilson," Cuddy said.

House looked up. "Tell Wilson what?" He asked seriously.

Cuddy huffed, "That I'm pregnant."

House held her eyes for a moment. "And you need me to make that decision because…" he trailed off.

"Well I just thought-" Cuddy started.

"It's your body and you're a big girl. You don't have to tell him I'm the father if you don't want to," House said as he looked back down at the text he was reading.

Cuddy straightened from the chair she was leaning on and shook her hair out her face. As much as she disliked his response she still respected it. She shook her head in understanding and turned to leave his office. When she was at his door, she briefly paused but didn't turn to look at him.

"See you at home," she uttered just loud enough for him to hear.

She was about to push open the door when she heard House call after her, "Cuddy?" She turned around to regard him.

"I expect dinner waiting for me," he smirked playfully at her.

Cuddy smirked back at him, "You want a women to cook your dinner you have to marry her first."

That wiped the smile clean off of House's face and it caused Cuddy's smirk to broaden into a full blown smile. She'd evened the score and that brought her mood up as she sashayed out of his office.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House had gotten off of work nearly an hour ago and he knew Cuddy would be worried sick about him when he didn't answer any of her calls or texts. He got off of his bike after spending twenty minutes on it, clearly zoned out. Thinking about what he was about to do would surely change the rest of his life. He knew Cuddy didn't mean what she said, but that's not what scared him. What scared him was how seriously he took it.

House glared at the cheerful bell above the door that rang once he was inside the store. He sized up the store from his stand point and continued to glare. A friendly employee walked up to him with a broad smile.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked perkily.

House made eye contact with her bright eyes and it felt like he was being blinded. "No," he grunted as he walked past her.

"Well I'll be over here if you need anything," the sales lady said as she walked away.

"Do what you want," House mumbled as he walked towards rows upon rows of glass shelves.

Half an hour later House walked out of the store, got on his bike and sped off.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy, who had actually made dinner, was slightly ticked off that House hadn't even shown up to eat it. She hastily wrapped the food up, stuck it in the fridge and fed the puppies. After heading to the bathroom, she quickly cleared her face of make-up and brushed her teeth. Her head was just hitting the pillow when she heard the apartment door open.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House noted that the apartment was pith dark when he entered it, meaning Cuddy was already asleep. Now all he had to do was get into his room quietly without waking her and he was home free. He ditched his cane and limped quietly into the room. What he didn't expect, once he crossed the threshold to his room, was for Cuddy to be sitting up in the bed after flicking the lamp on.

"Oh, _honey, _you're home," Cuddy spat sarcastically.

House's head snapped up and he smirked. "We're not even having sex and you're using pet names," he said as he shrugged off his trench.

Cuddy ignored his comment, "I made your stupid dinner…which you weren't even here to eat by the way."

House shrugged off his suit jacket and left the room. "You actually did that?" he asked jokingly from the kitchen.

Cuddy got out of the bed to go scold him some more, but something caught her eye. Peeking out of House's suit jacket was a small white bag with a logo Cuddy knew all to well. Curiosity took over and Cuddy found herself stepping closer to the jacket to get a closer look. She stooped down and pulled the bag out of the jacket cautiously, as if it would bite if she weren't careful. Once the bag was fully in view she was able to read the logo in its entirety. She slowly opened the bag and felt around inside until her hand struck a small object. She withdrew her hand which was still grasping the object and held her breath as she opened it. She gasped in utter shock and disbelief at what she saw.


	39. Taking Chances

Sooooo, any of u hav any clue, as 2 whats in the bag? I'll give you a hint:....well no i'm not, I lied! And besides that's just be pointless, just scroll down and read it for yourself, you antipedium fleck of bum fluff!!! As always read, review and enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 40- Taking Chances**

"House?" she called as she walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he asked as he crammed food into his mouth.

"Where have you been?" she asked incredulously.

House looked up from his food and furrowed his brow as he thought up a plausible excuse. "Bar," he shrugged, "it's not Friday yet, but I thought I'd get a head start."

Cuddy scowled. "Is that the only place you were tonight?" she asked as she fingered the small square object behind her back.

House got a thoughtful look on his face that Cuddy knew was a fake. "Yep," he said as he went back to his food.

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked, giving him another chance.

"What's with the third degree?" House questioned putting his attention on her.

Cuddy took a step closer to him, "What's with the lies?"

"What? Cuddy what ar-?" House started.

"The last time I checked the bar didn't sell engagement rings," Cuddy spat as she showed him the box from behind her back.

House dropped his fork as his mouth hung slightly open.

"Explain," Cuddy said simply.

House lowered his gaze there was nowhere to run, he was cornered. "I…was….gonna ask you to…marry me," he said not making eye contact. He heard her slowly back away before turning on her heel and heading off full speed into the direction of the bedroom.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House had done mostly everything in his power to avoid going to the bedroom and that's including actually washing his dishes. But the time had come where avoiding was no longer an option on account of the fact that he was tired and his pajamas were in the bedroom. He slowly opened the door and quietly limped into the room for the second time that night. Once he was inside, he began to free himself of his clothes.

He was in the process of peeling off his shirt when he heard a quiet, "I'm not asleep, ya know?"

"I know," he replied. He tugged on a night shirt and took off his pants. After putting on pajama bottoms he limped over to the bed and pulled the covers back. He hadn't even been settled into bed for ten minutes before he heard Cuddy's quiet voice again.

"Are you serious about marrying me?" she asked facing the wall, opposite House.

"Yes," House said equally as quiet.

"Why?" Cuddy questioned, "Why now?"

That was a good question. "Because, Cuddy, as much as we try to fight this…whatever this is, we'll never actually get anywhere with it. You'll never be happy and I'll never be remotely less miserable if we attempt to go at this with anyone else. It'd be pointless to fight this for another two decades—which we don't have, to only wind up right back here. And besides, that spawn isn't going to raise itself," A wave of disappointment rode through Cuddy as House listed every reason in the book why they should get married, except the one Cuddy wanted to hear.

"So you're only doing this because I'm pregnant," Cuddy asked finally, still facing away from him.

"No…I'm not," House said simply.

"I'm not sure if--," she replied softly.

"We don't need to change anything if you don't want to," House said.

Cuddy pondered this quietly, "What do you want?"

"I want you to say yes to marrying me, so we don't have to keep running in this circle," House said truthfully.

"And you said nothing would change?" Cuddy asked as she hid the sadness in her voice.

"You don't have to wear the ring if you don't want, you don't have to change your last name and as much as this is going to hurt me, we don't even have to have sex," House said as he stared up at the ceiling.

A comfortable silence fell upon them and Cuddy turned on her back to mirror House's position.

"Yes," Cuddy said.

House looked over at her, "Yes, what?"

"I'll marry you," Cuddy replied as she continued to look at the ceiling.

House smirked, "I know."

"Ass," Cuddy murmured as she rolled her eyes and smirked. She snaked her hand down to House's and intertwined their fingers.

"So can we have hot proposal sex, now?" House asked semi-seriously.

"House," Cuddy said warningly.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

The next day House met Wilson on the elevator. Wilson counted the seconds in his head of how long House could go without talking-- 12, 13, 14.

"So," House started.

'Time!' Wilson thought to himself with a smirk.

"Cuddy's pregnant with my spawns and I proposed to her last night," House said casually.

Wilson furrowed his brow, "Okay House that's not funny, it's actually kind of creepy at this point."

"I'm serious," House replied in an un-amused manner.

Wilson sighed and shook his head as he exited the elevator, "Okay, House."

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Did you know that House is spreading rumors around about you two being pregnant and engaged? It's getting really creepy," Wilson sighed.

Cuddy's head snapped up in pure and utter shock and all the color drained from her face.

"Oh my gosh, Cuddy," Wilson said in a concerned fill voice, "What's wrong?" And then it felt like he was being smacked in the head with a bag of bricks. "Oh God! It's true!"

Cuddy sighed and rubbed an exhausted hand over her face, before nodding her head in confirmation.

"Oh my-! You..! He…! What the hell?! How did this happen?! Why did no one tell me before now," Wilson nearly screamed.

"He just asked me to marry him last night," Cuddy huffed in exasperation. "Now I got pregnant about three months ago."

Wilson furrowed his brow. "Three months ago? You went to that conference in Paris together…" he pieced together.

"Yep," Cuddy confirmed once more. "Like you said, we really can't be alone without jumping each other."

Wilson thoughtfully shook his head. "Mazel Tov. To you and him, I'm really happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, Wilson," Cuddy said as she stood and walked around her desk to hug him. "So, am I gonna be Uncle Jimmy to a niece or nephew?"

Cuddy blushed again, "Both."

"And the surprises just keep coming," Wilson smirked, "So twins, then, right?"

"Yeah," Cuddy glowed.

Wilson left the embrace and looked at her. "When is the wedding?"

"Actually," Cuddy said, "We've just got an appointment at the courthouse on Sunday."

"Oh," Wilson said, "Why?"

"He just agreed to marry me because we'd never be able to have an actual relationship with anyone but each other….no matter how….dysfunctional," Cuddy laughed somewhat bitterly. "He even said nothing had to change between us, but things are forever changing between us. I'm doing this because I…love him."

Wilson quietly shook his head as she finished. "Have you told him that?" Wilson asked incredulously. When she was silent Wilson lowered his head, "Stop talking to me and start talking to him. I mean…you should at least give him a chance."

"I am," Cuddy defended, "I don't just go around marrying anyone."

"That's true," Wilson chuckled as he left her office, "but promise me you'll talk to him."

Cuddy shook her head and smiled to him softly.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House was staring at the white board trying to solve a difficult case when he heard the doors to the conference room being pushed open.

"Unless you have the results from the biopsy there is no reason for you to be here," House stated without looking up.

Cuddy smiled and responded, "That would be weird considering the fact that you work for me and not vice versa."

House quirked an eye and spared a glance back at her. "Professionally, yeah, I'm under you, but sexually you'll always work for and be under me Cuddles," he joked. "Speaking of sex, have those crazy pregnancy hormones kicked in yet?"

Cuddy blushed, thankful for the fact that House was no longer looking at her. "Uh, no," she replied flatly. Of course it was a lie but, dammit if she was going to let him know that. "I actually came in here to let you know that I want to wear the ring….and I want you to wear it, too."

House looked up in a rather stunned manner and opened up his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his team bursting through the conference room doors.

"It's transverse myelitis," Foreman stated cockily.

House tried to look around the team, but only caught a glimpse of Cuddy slipping out of the room. 'She's not getting away that easily,' House thought haughtily to himself.


	40. Caught In the Act

Hello, oh faithful readers I bring you chapter 40 and a question. I usually listen to music while I rite this fic and I was just wondering what a couple of your favorite songs were so I could possibly listen to some of the music u guys like. If you guys could just put some of your fave songs in the review after you've review that'd be gr8! I'm not looking for your enitre iPod worth of songs I'm simple asking for a _couple_. As usual, read review and enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 40- Caught In the Act**

House was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table when Cuddy finally got home that evening.

"I take it you cured the patient early and decided to take the rest of the day off," Cuddy said sarcastically as she took off her trench and heels at the door.

House looked behind him as he was snapped out of the trance of the soap he was watching. "Huh? Oh, no….the guy is still dying. I just decided that the team hasn't had a good overnighter in a while, don't want them getting rusty on me."

"Oh, yeah God forbid you actually show a little compassion and let them get some rest too," Cuddy retorted as she went into the bedroom.

"Well that'd just be irresponsible," House raised his voice in order for her to hear, "There's an innocent man dying!"

"I thought it was a woman," Cuddy called back.

House furrowed his brow in thought. "Oh," he said simply, "was wondering why his chest was so firm and round and-"

"Okay I get it," Cuddy said as she changed into some more comfortable clothing which consisted of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Wow, Mrs. House," House said when he saw her, "If I'd known what I was missing out on, I would've married you a long time ago. Those sweat pants just accentuate _all_ of your curves and that t- shirt makes your breasts look great."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at his witty comment and added a dry "ha-ha." She sat down on the couch, on the opposite end of it from House.

House noticed this and slid all the way over to her, resting his arm on the couch behind her head. Cuddy shook her head and sighed exasperatedly.

"So," House said as he smirked devilishly, "You're gonna wear the ring."

"Yep," Cuddy said nonchalantly and without taking her eyes off of the television.

"And you want me to wear one too," House stated, "Is that right?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said a little more wearily.

"And if I don't?" House asked inquiringly.

Cuddy knew this was just another one of his power plays due to his boredom, so she decided to play along. "Simple. I just won't marry you."

House narrowed his eyes and stared at the side of her head for the longest. He was deciding on his next plan of action when Cuddy reached over and grabbed the remote from his grasp. House could only identify what she turned to as a chick flick on the _Lifetime _channel.

"Not happening, baby," House stated as he snatched the remote from her and turned the channel back to what he was watching. He held the remote in his hand that was resting on the back of the couch.

"I don't want to watch this," Cuddy mumbled as she tried to wrestle the remote from House.

House hurriedly threw the remote to his other hand. "Two things though, Cuddy, A: I don't care and B: It's my remote."

Cuddy reached across him only to find that he'd already thrown it to his other hand. Finally, Cuddy took the initiative to pin one of his hands under her leg as she lunged at his other hand. House quickly shoved the remote behind his back and Cuddy quickly moved to retrieve it, not paying any attention to the compromising position that she put them in. She was now straddling his lap with her arms wrapped around him, a futile attempt to rescue the small device. House took this opportunity to push the remote down into the couch cushions, draw attention to their position, and grab her ass…with both of his hands. Cuddy, of course, jumped in surprise as she felt House's strong hands on her bottom. Cuddy tried to detach his hands but he only tightened his grip.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cuddy huffed.

House ignored her and snaked one of his hands from her butt around to her stomach. He lifted her shirt and furrowed his brow. "You know you're starting to show, right?" She wasn't actually showing through her clothes or anything yet, but there was a bloated appearance to her bare belly. House massaged small circles onto her stomach as he stared at her slightly rounded belly thoughtfully. Cuddy's thighs got tired and she lowered her weight down into his lap, being mindful of his thigh.

"Uh, no…I…I guess I haven't noticed," Cuddy said as she too looked down at her belly. She looked back up at House to find a calculating look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked even though she already had an idea in her head.

House slightly shook his head and mumbled, "Nothing."

Cuddy looked at him sympathetically and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "You're going to be a great father, House, and you'll always have me to fall back on. Remember, I'm not gonna be totally new to this motherhood thing."

House still had the calculating look on his face and Cuddy could practically see the wheels of his brain turning. At the moment she could tell he was still trapped inside his tortured mind and she did the only thing she knew that would free him. She softly lowered her lips and kissed him gently on the mouth. House's eyes finally fell in line with hers and she lowered her mouth back onto his again. House wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist and deepened the kiss. Cuddy pushed him so his back was completely to the couch and she took one of his hands in hers and guided it towards her breast.

"Touch me," she whispered lustfully into his ear. House complied and Cuddy gently began to rock against his groin making him come to full attention. House looked back up to her and she lowered her lips back down onto his momentarily. She broke the kiss to reach up and remove her shirt, before removing his. This left House half naked and Cuddy with nothing on but her red bra and sweat pants, this didn't last for long as she reached back and removed the bra, too. House trailed kisses down to her chest as she continued to rock in his lap, her panties soaked through with desire. Cuddy moaned as she held House close and guided his lips back towards hers, missing the feeling of his lips on hers. She enjoyed the feeling of his erection against her clit and rolled her tongue slowly against his as she laced their fingers. Cuddy trailed kisses from his mouth, down his neck to his chest where she wrapped her arms loosely around his torso. She rested her head against his chest and sighed deeply-- then she heard something.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted so I just got your—Oh God!" Wilson said as he nearly dropped the bags.

"Oh my God, Wilson!" Cuddy said as she hid behind House's large frame. House quickly grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her.

"I am so sorry!" Wilson exclaimed as he rushed to the kitchen and put the bags down. "I brought the food you asked me to get, House. I should've just knocked instead of used my key…I'm so sor-"

"Wilson?" House asked.

"Yeah?" Wilson asked as he walked back into the living room.

"Good-bye."

"Right! See you guys Monday! And again I am so-"

"Wilson!" House and Cuddy said in unison.

Wilson quickly exited the apartment leaving an awkward silence between House and Cuddy.


	41. Scarred

Dude! Wilson totally just walked in on them LMAO! Aaahh...I just love Wilson,lol. Matter-of-fact, he's carrying my children....so he's taken! Back off dammit! **Fends off thirsty thirst buckets!* lol Read, review and enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 41- Scarred**

Cuddy quickly moved off of House's lap as soon as Wilson closed the door. "Well, we most certainly just scarred Wilson…again," she said as she pulled her shirt over head. She got up and went to the kitchen to see what Wilson brought.

"Wilson can handle it, he's experienced way worse…trust me," House said as he got up and followed her into the kitchen.

House watched her move around and not make eye contact for a few minutes. He hadn't noticed that she was giving him the cold shoulder until he moved towards her and she coincidentally found something to do on the other side of the small kitchen. House furrowed his brow. This was just like them. He let his walls down, she put hers up and vice versa.

"Did you just run away from me?" House asked incredulously.

"What? No, of course not," Cuddy said all too quickly.

House quirked an incredulous eyebrow at her. "Then let me touch you," he said as he looked challengingly at her.

Cuddy remained where she was, silently accepting the challenge as House came to stand in front of her. She locked eyes with him as he reached out to her and placed his hand on her hip. Her heart became rapid in her chest as he took another step forward, nearly pinning her to her spot, but not quite. House lowered his lips down to hers and paused when their lips were a breath apart. Her eyes remained locked on his as he gently brushed their noses together.

"You love me?" he countered softly as he continued to brush noses with her.

Cuddy's breath undetectably hitched and she swallowed before slowly shaking her head. A soft "yes" was emitted from her lips.

"Then why are you running?" he asked truthfully.

A tear cascaded down Cuddy's cheek as she finally broke the eye contact and looked towards the floor. "I'm just…afraid."

House dropped his hands from her body and took a step back as he waited for an explanation.

"The next time your leg hurts, or you have a tough case…or you just feel like being nasty. God forbid all three happen at the same time."

And just like that, Cuddy could see House's walls going back into place. She watched him hesitate before leaving her in the kitchen. Cuddy leaned back against the counter as she prayed to God that this would get easier.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

That night House didn't come to bed and Cuddy was somewhat grateful for that, as she didn't want him to see her tears. She tugged on one some pajamas and slept on his side of the bed that night because they were both too damn stubborn to admit defeat and just give in to each other. Spirit and Shadow kept her feet warm at the bottom of the bed and she grasped tightly at her (well House's) pillow.

It was now one in the morning and she still hadn't caught one minute of shut eye. She sighed in frustration as she pulled herself out of the bed and walked into the living room, where House had set up shop. Cuddy just stood over him and watched him sleep. She was about to go back to her room when the blanket, that was covering House, flew open. She was only half surprised when House adjusted himself so that there was enough room for her to squeeze in. Cuddy smiled sadly to herself and lay down in front of him. House wrapped his arm around her, but Cuddy temporarily lifted his arm so she could turn around and face him in his grasp. Cuddy looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were closed. She hesitantly opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out.

"Sleep," House stated with his eyes still closed.

Cuddy stared up at him, studying his features a second longer before House tightened his grip on her, urging her to sleep. Cuddy sighed and rested her forehead against his chest, allowing her heavy lids to droop south.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

The next morning House was the first to wake up, but he couldn't actually go anywhere because he was wedged in between Cuddy and the couch. He simply grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Fifteen minutes later he could tell Cuddy was slowly swimming towards the surface of wakefulness.

"Good morning, Wifey," he whispered quietly into her ear.

Cuddy smirked and stretched as her eyes remained closed and she replied, "Oh please, I wouldn't wish a marriage to you upon my worst enemies."

"Well then I guess that makes you your own worst enemy," House replied smoothly.

"I guess it does," Cuddy said thoughtfully.

"Sadist," House mumbled.

"Narcissist," Cuddy shot back.

"Preggo."

"Cripple."

"Ass-kisser."

"Asshole."

"Perjurer."

"Felon."

"…Damn!" House mumbled. Cuddy smirked in victory.

"I win," she sighed lazily up at him.

House pouted and pulled her closer. "No fair."

"You never play fair," Cuddy replied smoothly. She was so comfortable in House's grasp that she was ready to fall back to sleep until something dawned on her. "We have that appointment at the courthouse today," she said in a sense of urgency. She refused to acknowledge the fact that they were getting married. Too many good things were happening at once and she didn't want to jinx it.

"Wait, you're not gonna marry me 'cause I'm not gonna wear the ring remember?" House said playfully.

"Oh you're gonna where the ring," Cuddy said as her face softened. "Or else, who will I have to turn to when my pregnancy hormones start to kick in?" she breathed seductively in his face.

House looked down at her with an impressed look. "Well played, sir."

Cuddy could tell that House was about to kiss her, so she decided to get up. Adding an extra sway to her hip, she went into their bedroom.

House ran a hand over his face in a frustrated manner. That woman was going to be the death of them.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House and Cuddy were coming from the courthouse with matching rings and an additional rock on Cuddy's ring finger. Other than House nodding off as the judge was talking everything else went pretty smoothly. Words were said (mainly by the judge), papers were signed, rings were exchanged and they were out of there.

Now Cuddy was in the passenger's seat absentmindedly twisting her rings around her finger and looking out the window. She was going to have to tell HR about her marriage to House and although she knew she didn't have anything to worry about, she was still nervous. She was snapped out of her reverie by House's voice.

"So when are we gonna start having sex?" House asked bluntly.

Cuddy who was only half listening and still staring out the window replied a quick 'never' before he could even get the entire question out.

"Oh, come on, Cuddy," House pleaded, "We're married now. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Not to me, no," Cuddy stated flatly, "And not every married couple has sex."

"Yeah, but every _lasting, functional, normal _married couple does."

"Well that sounds about right, considering the fact that we aren't normal," Cuddy replied challengingly, "Besides, if you're right about these pregnancy hormones, you should be getting some any day now." Cuddy smirked, House glared.

"Oh, I'm right," House said cockily, "Matter-of-fact, how would you like to make a little wager?"

This got Cuddy's attention. House was actually going to test her over celibacy? Ms. Celibacy, herself? "Sure, I'll take your money," Cuddy replied cockily.

House chuckled, slyly. "First one to makesexual contact with the other loses."

"So what do I get when I win?" Cuddy replied.

"And no masturbating," House said as a side note, "And I'll know if you've been petting the kitty, so don't try anything."

Cuddy furrowed her brow in thought, she couldn't masturbate anyway. She slept right next to House for God's sake. "So what do I get when I win?" she asked again.

House thought about this. "Well let's just say that can be decided upon winning," he said in a scheming manner.

Cuddy quirked an eyebrow and thought about the consequences that could emerge from this. Then she remembered she was going to win so it was really irrelevant. "Fine. Yeah…okay, deal," Cuddy said.

"Deal," House returned.


	42. Words Unspoken

Dude if you guys haven't seen this --- youtube(dot)com/watch?v=4LZsceko7WE promo you need to go and watch it right now!!! Well what are you waiting for? _GO! _Come back and read my fic later! I guarantee you'll squee twice as hard on this promo dude, i'm not even lying! As always read review and enjoy!!!

**Chapter 42- Words Unspoken**

Cuddy sighed in frustration as her shaky, frantic hands finally opened the door to the apartment. It had been approximately a week and a half since her and House had made the bet and it was absolute _torture_. House had purposely come into her office today demanding an extremely dangerous test for his current patient, but she couldn't get anymore information than that because she was too focused on the cherry sucker that he had shoved in his mouth. He sucked lazily at it as he talked and Cuddy nearly came then and there. She dug her bare toes into the plush carpet of her office as she tried to concentrate on anything other than his mouth working away at the tangy candy. Eventually, she was forced to storm out of her own office, horny, wet and wanting House.

But that had been over an hour ago and now she was home. She slammed the door and dropped her briefcase at the door. Making her way quickly towards the bedroom, her breathing quickened at what was to come…literally. She had been doing this for the last week, ever since her hormones had gone into overdrive like House said they were. Damn him! She would fight with House, get all hot and flustered… not to mention horny, drive home and….'pet the kitten' as House liked to say. She knew House would want to keep his eye on her so she marked her day planner with uninteresting things, such as lunch appointments, clinic duty, rounds, and lectures. She was sure this would throw House, but she just didn't know for how long. If only she knew, she wouldn't have done it for the fourth day in a row.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House had caught on the third day. It was becoming apparent that she wasn't actually out to lunch, or doing clinic duty, or lectures for that matter, when she would come back from wherever mellow and flushed. He knew that all he had to do at this point was catch her red handed…or 'wet- handed' in this case.

House quietly closed the door to his apartment and toed off his shoes, leaving his cane to hang on the frame of the doorway. He stealthily limped in the direction of the bedroom and heard the faintest creaking of the bed which instantly got 'little Greg's' attention. He heard her soft sighs and heavy breathing long before he saw her. This didn't stop him from nearly having a heart attack when he saw her sprawled out in the middle of the bed with her fingers lodged between her thighs. Her eyes were screwed shut as she angled her hips to better accustom her hand. 'Little Greg' was at full attention now, as he stood in the doorway. Her hand was starting to pick up speed and House certainly did not expect what happened next.

"Oh God, House! Oh yeah, fuck, harder!"

House's mouth fell open. Did she just-? He waited until she came down from her high to cut in to this little kitty petting ceremony. He limped over quietly to the side of the bed and dipped his head closer to her ear.

"You lose," he whispered, purposely drawling his words out.

Cuddy shot up as the first word was spoken and wanted desperately to cover her half naked body, but was stopped by House pinning her arms above her head.

"Now Cuddy, why is it that you can shove two fingers into yourself and pretend it's me but I can't shove the real thing into you?" House asked as if it were the most reasonable thing ever.

Cuddy was now a bright shade of pink, yet House continued.

"If you wanted it, all you had to do was ask," he said now smirking mischievously down at her. Her state of utter shock, confusion and embarrassment was slowly beginning to wear off and now she began to wriggle in his grasp.

"H-House…please let me go," she whispered hoarsely. This was embarrassing enough without being pinned to the bed by your husband, who'd just caught you masturbating and screaming out his name.

House smirked, relinquished his hold on her arms and stood. Turning to leave he shot briskly over his shoulder, "Lunch break ends in fifteen minutes and Wilson's been looking for you." That was it? Cuddy shot a quizzical glance at House's retreating form. Once House had finally cleared the apartment Cuddy took a pillow and screamed into it as loud as she could.

It wasn't long until she was behind her desk, pushing paper again. She wasn't really even focused on what she was doing; she was simply going through the motions. She still couldn't believe what had happened earlier that day and was slightly suspicious about House's odd behavior. She just wanted to get over with whatever he had planned, so she could work clear headed.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy was scheduled for her third prenatal visit today which she had partially forgotten about, thanks to House and his nonsense. She was escorted to her room moments later after her arrival to the OB/GYN's office and was only slightly surprised when the nurse told her House was already in there.

"Thanks," Cuddy told the nurse as she closed the door.

Cuddy turned and looked at House unbelievably with a slight smirk tugging at her lips, "How is it that you made it to my appointment before I did?"

House shrugged noncommittally and stood as Cuddy sat on the bed. "I wanna see the spawn in action for once."

Cuddy rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner. "Could you not refer to our kids as _spawn_?" she emphasized the word distastefully.

House came to stand in front of her and rested his hands on her knees. "I made them, I can call them whatever I want," House said matter-of-factly. He was now standing in between her legs.

"Yeah, okay, think about that when your sleeping on the couch tonight," Cuddy said as she put two hands on his chest to prevent further invasion of her personal space.

House was about to reply when he heard the door open. Robinson stepped in and a look of confusion flickered over her face.

"Afternoon Dr. Cuddy," Robinson said as she looked between her and House, "Why is House here?"

Cuddy gently pushed House away from her and lifted her left hand to show Robinson her wedding rings. "Husband," she replied simply. The word felt foreign coming out of her mouth, and she could tell that House's mind had gone to the same place hers had by the look on his face.

Robinson had a brief look of shock on her face, "I'm so sorry."

Cuddy chuckled and House mumbled a dry, "Ha-ha….bitch."

"Well let's get to it," Robinson said as she pulled on some rubber gloves. As Robinson was performing the routine exam she began to ask questions.

"Are you having any complications so far?" Robinson asked as she took the stethoscope out of her ears.

"If not having sex is a complication, then yes we have one," House cut in.

Cuddy threw a hard glare his way. "House, honey, could you come here for a second?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Once he got close enough, she yanked him down by his collar. "I hope you got pleasure out of the show you witnessed this afternoon because it's the closest thing you'll be seeing me to naked for a long while," she hissed angrily in his ear.

"Not having sex with you is not a _complication, _House," Robinson said tersely, "As a matter-of-fact, good for you Dr. Cuddy. You're not putting out and yet he's still here."

House glared at Robinson and Cuddy grinned some more.

Robinson pulled up Cuddy's top and squirted the gel onto her stomach. "Must've been a great lay when you were putting out," Robinson mumbled quietly to Cuddy.

Cuddy turned a bright shade of red, she liked this older woman.

House was about to cut this little conversation short until the sound of two heartbeats filled the room. He quickly switched his focus to the monitor, furrowing his brow and studying it intently.

Tears immediately sprung to Cuddy's eyes and she held them back. She looked over to study House's reaction.

House noticed her staring and he quickly looked from the monitor to her. "Are you crying?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Cuddy said quickly as she wiped her eyes. House rolled his eyes and held a tissue out to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

House leaned onto the bed and Cuddy snaked her hand into his, gently rubbing her thumb along his callous hand, saying nothing yet everything with that small gesture. House looked into her eyes and solemnly nodded his head.


	43. Whipped

Oh Noes! I've ran out of chapters to post! So I apologize if chapters following this one are late! Warning: The end of this chapter is fluffier than Cuddy's hair at the 80's dance,lol. Read, review, and **Enjoy**!

**Chapter 43- Whipped**

Cuddy was stretched out across the couch with House's laptop, doing budget reports when House came and sat on the couch by her feet. He turned the television on and flipped to a monster truck rally. It only took him a few minutes before he got bored and broke the silence.

"So I was thinking-," House started.

"Really? And how did that go for ya?" Cuddy countered sarcastically without looking from the laptop screen.

"Your sarcasm has just been through the roof lately," House rebutted.

"Well, I _am _carrying your genetic code and you have always told me personality matters when reproducing….guess you were right," Cuddy threw at him.

House squinted his eyes and worked his jaw. Choosing to ignore her last comment he continued with his train of thought. "So I was thinking that since you don't want to put out that I could just go elsewhere to get laid."

"No," Cuddy said simply, still not looking from the monitor.

"Oh come on," House said pleadingly. When Cuddy didn't respond, he sighed and turned the volume up on the television. It was worth a try.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy had long since abandoned the laptop and was now watching a movie, which she couldn't identify, with House. Her focus was split between the television and the snow that was falling outside the window. It had picked up from the last time she had seen it half and hour ago.

House hadn't noticed that Cuddy was burrowing her feet under his butt until he felt the iciness of her toes through his jeans. "Did you lose something?" he asked sarcastically.

"What?" Cuddy asked as she peeled her focus from the window.

"Your feet. Why are they under my ass?" House replied.

"Their cold," Cuddy said as she wiggled her toes around under his butt.

House sighed and got up. Cuddy thought he was annoyed with her until he came back with a pair of socks in his hand. Once he put them on, he resumed his spot at her feet. "Better?" he asked her.

"Much, thanks," Cuddy said with a smirk on her face.

House noticed the smug smirk on her face, "What?"

"Nothing," Cuddy said as she quickly turned her head towards the TV.

House furrowed his brow at her and also turned his attention back towards the TV. He quickly looked back to see Cuddy smirking at him again. "What?!"

Cuddy chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. "I've got you so whipped."

House scoffed. "What?"

"Whipped," Cuddy repeated, "I've got you wrapped around my little finger." She held up her pinkie and wiggled it around in emphasis.

House quirked a brow. "Because I brought you a pair of socks?"

Cuddy's eyes widened in disbelief at his denial.

House scoffed again and stood up, "I'm going to shower."

"Oh come on, House! Don't be this way," she said as she stood and followed him. She knew that she probably stepped over a line by making fun of him while his guards were down. "I'm your wife! I'm supposed to have you wrapped around my finger!" But House wasn't trying to hear it as he went into the bathroom.

Cuddy sighed as she heard the shower come to life and trudged back into the living room.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House was finishing up his shower when he noticed the lights flicker and then go out altogether.

"Cuddy," he called out, "I really thought you could do a lot better than a second grade prank."

When no one answered he opened the shower curtain and climbed out of the shower. He limped over o the light switch to turn it back on, but when nothing came of his efforts he rolled his eyes in utter annoyance.

"Great," he mumbled irritably.

_In the living room…_

Cuddy was just finishing up her take home taskswhen the lights went out. She put the laptop down and went to the window. She stared out into the thickened blanket of snow covering everything; it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Light reflected off of the snow making it seem brighter than it actually was outside. Sighing in exasperation at the prospect of not being able to go into work tomorrow, she figured she should go and check on House. When she turned around she was met with a wet, solid male body which was none other than House. Cuddy jumped and put a protective hand over her stomach.

"Oh, for the love of," Cuddy said as she covered her eyes with the hand that wasn't clutching her stomach.

"Lights went out," House stated.

"And you're half naked," Cuddy rebutted, "We done stating the obvious?"

House smirked at her and crowded her into the wall. "The lack of light brings a strange feral appearance to your eyes and it's doing strange things under this towel." Cuddy rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her, so she could step past him.

"Where do you keep your candles?" Cuddy asked as she blindly started going through drawers.

"Candles?" House asked, "What kind of man keeps candles?" House heard a drawer slam and a heavy sigh.

"Flashlights? Any sort of light source?" Cuddy asked.

"Bedside table," he said as he was already making his way into the bedroom.

Cuddy followed the sound of his uneven gait. "And while you're in here put on some clothes."

"Bingo!" House said as he held up the flashlight and turned it on, "And you can't tell me what to do."

Cuddy quickly snatched the flashlight from his grasp and the towel from around his waist. "Now I suggest you either put some clothes on or I shine the light on your meat-stick in all its shriveled glory."

House scrambled to cover himself as he looked to Cuddy a little shocked.

Cuddy smirked evilly at him into the darkness. "I don't hear you moving," she said haughtily.

"Oh yeah, well you can suck my- OOF!" A pillow was launched at his head before he could get the remainder of the sentence out.

"Watch your language!" Cuddy emphasized.

House pulled on some pants as he mumbled to himself.

"There!" he said as he finished putting the pants on, "Now what do we do?"

Cuddy plopped down onto the bed, "I'm going to bed you can do what you like."

House simply stood at the end of the bed as he watched her pull the covers back and crawl in. He turned on his heel and went back into the living room.

Cuddy heard the faint melody of the piano playing softly as she tottered on the edge of sleep and wakefulness. Sleep had just overtaken her when the drastic drop of temperature in the room finally became evident. She shivered and wrapped the covers around her tighter, but it was no use. She quietly got out of the bed and crept towards the sound of the soft jazz melody that was begin played in the living room. She stood in the doorway admiring her husband's work, but didn't get to enjoy it for too long. His apartment was rather drafty and she was only wearing pajama bottoms and a top. Cuddy walked silently over to the piano, until she was standing on the side of House. He looked up to her as he stopped playing.

"I thought you were sleeping," he said quietly.

"Cold," Cuddy said. Holding her hand out, she looked expectantly to him to take it. He looked from her eyes to her hand, and enveloped his larger hand with her smaller one.

"Need your hubby to keep you warm, huh?" House asked as he led her towards the bedroom. Cuddy smiled shyly and blushed at the joke while trailing behind House, their hands still intertwined.

Cuddy climbed into bed and felt the bed dip as she burrowed under the covers. Cuddy felt House spoon up behind her and pull her back towards his solid chest.

Cuddy sighed and closed her eyes. They could be really nasty and hurtful to each other, but that made it all the more special when they wanted to be soft and intimate with one another. Cuddy turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around him.

"Night," Cuddy sighed softly into his chest.

House gently put a hand under her chin, to coax her to face him. "Love you," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Love you, too," Cuddy whispered hoarsely. House looked into her eyes a little longer and lowered his lips down onto hers. He gently slid his tongue across her lip, begging for entrance which she more than happily granted him. She sighed as she brought her hand up to cup his face and he pulled her flesh against his solid body. They broke when the need for air became evident and rested their foreheads against the others. Cuddy nuzzled her nose against House's and he rolled his eyes.

"You're such a woman," House mumbled.

"Night, House," Cuddy whispered.

"Night, Cuddles," House replied.

If only they'd realized they were whipped for each other….


	44. Revenge

**PLEASE READ!!!** Hey guys! Because this fic has finally caught up with me, I officially hav no more chapters to post. So, what I've decided to do was go on a two week break so I can replenish my supply of chapters. Enjoy this chapter, and see you guys in two weeks! Read, review and Enjoy!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 44- Revenge**

The next morning, it was still snowing with no signs of stopping. Cuddy looked out the window a little peeved that she would not be able to get into work. The roads had a thick blanket of snow on them and because House lived in a neighborhood, not privileged like her own, the roads hadn't and probably wouldn't be seeing a snow plow for a while. She sighed and pulled her sweat jacket tighter around her small body.

House came into the room, with his hair tousled and half of it sticking straight into the air. He spotted her and furrowed his brow when he saw her. He looked around a second before he found the clock, and then spoke. "Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

Cuddy walked into the kitchen. "Well, until I learn to fly, that won't be possible."

House followed her. "So … snow day?" he asked nonchalantly and then thought about it, "Sweet!"

"What are you, eight?" Cuddy asked with a smirk as she took her prenatal vitamins.

House smirked. "Smartest eight year old you've ever met," he stated childishly before he left the room.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

As their free day progressed, Cuddy realized that she had left some important paperwork in her car, which she could've been signing off on. So, she bundled up and made her way out to her car. Of course, House tagged along and brought Spirit and Shadow with them.

The dogs could barely see above the snow, and could've been mistaken for snow rabbits if they weren't in Jersey. Cuddy nearly slid and busted her ass twice, and House once. By the time Cuddy actually made it to her car and realized the doors were frozen shut, House could almost _see _the steam coming out of her ears. So, he did one of the boldest things that he had done in a long time. He picked up a pile of snow, compacting it to make an almost perfect sphere and launched it at her back. Cuddy whipped around with a hard glare on her face to see House shooting her a mischievous grin. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smile off of his face, so she bent down to get a pile of snow of her own. She obviously wasn't fast enough because, before she could even stand up, she felt another snow ball making contact with her right butt cheek. Cuddy's frustration was getting the best of her, and before she could stop herself, she had House tackled into the three feet of snow. They rolled around in the snow, the dogs nipping at flailing appendages and struggling against each other for power over the other for about ten minutes. The fact that Cuddy stopped struggling, furrowed her brow with an almost pained look on her face and grasped at her abdomen, made House stop struggling.

"What's wrong, Cuddy?" House asked with a sense of urgency. She was already on top of him, so he merely sat up. Cuddy rested her forehead against his chest and continued to hold her stomach. This was when House felt the faint trembling that was rocking her small frame at timed intervals. It dawned on him, then what was going on.

Once House felt her stop trembling he held his hands over her hands. "Braxton Hicks?"

"Yeah," she gasped. He noticed her labored breathing and lifted her chin to face him. Her face was streaked with tears. He used the palm of his hands to wipe her cheeks.

"They scared you?" House asked. He knew they scared her because they scared him too.

"Yeah," she gasped once more.

House studied her mental state for a moment. "Let's go inside," he said. He could tell that she was shaken, so he decided to put their outdoor activities to an end.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

For the rest of their morning off, House and Cuddy stayed inside. The electricity and the heat were still inactive, so they were cold, bored and kept peeving each other off. Every time one of them went into a room, the other would always find themselves in that same room. For instance, Cuddy went into the kitchen to do the dishes and House got the sudden urge to indulge himself with a snack. The kitchen was small enough, but combined with the presence of two bored, cold and cranky doctors, it was a recipe for disaster. Eventually, Cuddy wound up telling House to get out and House complied.

Later in the day, House was playing with a pocket knife, which led to him slicing into his left palm. He quietly went to the bathroom to take care of it, and he was almost home free, except he left a trail of blood in his wake. Cuddy found him sitting on the toilet seat, and whispering a string of swear words as he poured peroxide into the wound. She quickly went to aid him. After retrieving his first aid, she straddled his left leg and put stitches into his hand, mumbling the occasional idiot and berating him for his idiocy. After she was done with the stitches, she wrapped his hand in gauze.

House thanked her and asked her for a kiss to make it all better, and Cuddy chuckled before lovingly kissing his palm. But when House said that he was talking about on the lips, she rolled her eyes and surprisingly captured his lips with hers. This led to a full on make-out session until Cuddy had to get back to preparing dinner, which consisted of PB&J, celery, and semi-warm apple juice.

That evening, the electricity and heat were turned back on. Both House and Cuddy made a B- line for the bathroom in an attempt for dominance over the prospect of bathing for the first time in twenty-four hours. Of course Cuddy beat out House by a mile and three years, and when House finally did make it to the bathroom the door had long been locked.

House stood outside the door pouting. "Cuuuuuuuudddddyyy," he whined, "Come on. I'm crippled here and my leg hurts." It was true. All the time that he was exposed to the cold had really took a toll on his leg. He slid down the door and went into a sitting position, massaging his leg.

On the other side of the door, Cuddy scolded herself for her infinite need to take care of him and letting him get under her skin. She started the shower up and went to open the door. She held out her hand when she found him sitting on the other side of the door massaging his leg. House looked up at her questioningly.

"Come on," she said as she shook her hand in exasperation. House took it and after pulling himself up, he walked past her into the bathroom. When he heard the door close, he immediately began to strip. But, what he didn't expect was to find Cuddy shedding her layers of clothing, no more than five feet away from him. When Cuddy looked up at him and saw the faint beginnings of a grin on his face, she was sure that her intentions became clear. House finished stripping the last remnants of his clothing and stepped into the shower. After Cuddy finished taking her clothes off, she stepped into the shower behind House. This was when she realized that House was taking up most of the water due to his height. The most she got was a few sprinkles here and there, but not enough to wash up with. There was just enough room to get her slender body past him so, she snuck past him and stood under the shower head. Cuddy was almost done shampooing her hair when she felt two strong hands on her ass. She yelped and twirled around quickly to find House wearing his infamous grin. She glare at him and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She stayed facing him to avoid wandering hands, and quickly washed the rest of her body. Cuddy decided that while House was washing his hair pay-back was a necessity. She stepped back to where she was no longer under the showerhead and reached behind her to turn the hot water off and the cold water on full blast. She watched in excitement as House screamed like a little bitch and jumped from under the water flow. She could barely contain herself as she quickly got out of the shower and ran to find safety in the confines of somewhere else in the apartment where House was not.

House cautiously stepped out of the shower with a very malicious grin on his face, a grin so evil that one would've sworn that he was the devil himself.

"Oh Cuddy," House sing-songed as he limped through the apartment, "that wasn't very nice." House knew that he would ultimately win this battle because A:Cuddy was hiding somewhere, _naked_, in his apartment and due to the fact that he lived there longer than she had, he was aware of every closet, and crevice in the place that she could fit into, and B: She was _NAKED_… somewhere in his apartment!

Oh revenge would be so sweet, now all he had to do was wait.


	45. Joke's On You

SHE'S BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!! Hey guys, I know I said I'd only be gone two weeks but, hey...what can ya do??? Everybody lies, right? lol Enjoy this extremely smutty chapter and review, review, review!!!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 45- Jokes on You**

House limped cautiously into the living room. He swiped his cane from the door frame when he passed it, but did not use it as an aid. He came to the first closet in the living room, and opened the door quickly. After deeming it clear, he quietly closed the door back. He finished inspecting the living room and had moved onto the kitchen, now. He was starting to run out of places to look, but before he completely gave up, a clever idea crossed his mind. He quietly retraced his steps, turning off every light in every room until he was back in the bedroom.

Cuddy cursed herself for trying to play this game with House. Now she was submerged in a sea of darkness, and stuck feeling along the walls of the apartment. She smiled in victory at finally reaching the hall, but she couldn't decide on which route to take because House could be any where at this point. She halted all her movements and listened attentively. Nothing. She backed slowly in the direction of the bedroom, after deeming it the safest place to be because of the lock on the door. She alternated viewpoints, between the room behind her and the end of the hall ahead of her. She quietly sighed in relief as she got to the bedroom. Cuddy slowly stepped into the room, inspecting it thoroughly as she took another step. She hadn't planned for the door to slam behind her and a millisecond later, to be pushed onto the bed.

House pinned her to the bed with his weight."Now that wasn't very nice Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy could barely yelp, before she realized what was going on. "Oh, your one to talk, House," she said flatly.

"Okay, you do realize that your naked beneath me right?" House asked, "'Cause it seems like you haven't taken notice yet, or you wouldn't be talking to me in such a manner."

Cuddy hesitated, but looked down. 'Crap,' she thought to herself as she tried to regain a little of her dignity by putting on a bored façade.

"And you realize that your naked on top of me right?" Cuddy volleyed.

A look of contemplation crossed House's face and he squeezed one of his eyes shut. "Yeah but, you usually _want _to be on top in these sort of situations."

"Well if you say so," Cuddy shook her head in understanding and shoved House off of her, quickly straddling him. She smirked to herself, "I can certainly see why you would think this would be the best position for this kind of situation."

"Now don't go starting things you can't finish, Gorgeous," House said as he brought his hands to rest on her hips.

"Half my job consists of finishing things that other people start," Cuddy whispered, "And only finishing the things that _you_ start make me wanna fuck you in your office."

House quirked an appreciative eyebrow when he realized that his hard cock had snuggled itself safely between Cuddy's warm, wet thighs. "If only I'd known lawsuits turned you on so much…" he trailed off, and then he remembered something. "So… care to share with the rest of the class why you've been withholding sex?"

"Simple," Cuddy said, "After giving you blue balls you'd wanna give it to me hard like I've wanted it for the past few weeks."

"What kind of lame excuse is that?" House asked in a frustrated tone.

"Oh yeah, and I also wanted you mad when we did it. It'd give you grounds for being relentless with me," Cuddy whispered tauntingly in his ear, "So technically I've been using you this entire time, like my puppet. And you're going to give me what I want."

House growled, like nothing Cuddy had ever heard before. Oh, he was mad. Just not mad enough to give her what she wanted. In fact he was going to do the exact opposite. He flipped them back over so that he was on top and attacked her lips, hungrily. Making her believe he was going to surrender to her. House snaked his hands down to her breasts to mold them firmly, and she moaned appreciatively into his mouth. They continued to kiss with all of the fervor that they both could muster, until Cuddy began to get impatient. She spread her legs farther apart and wrapped them around House's waist, making sure his throbbing cock was wedged there, applying an almost unbearable pressure on the extra sensitive tissue of her clit.

"Come on House," Cuddy gasped, "let's get this show on the road."

House was beginning to move his hips in time with hers and he found it hard to control himself. He rested his forehead against hers and trailed his fingers down her abdomen to her nether regions, running a finger across her entrance before delving into her drenched folds. Cuddy moaned louder, running her tongue along the shell of his ear and sucking intensely at it when he struck that sweet spot inside her.

"Oh God! Right there!" Cuddy was a stroke or two from orgasm when she felt House remove his fingers from her. She could've cried, but it was only a moment later, that she felt House thrust his throbbing length into her awaiting velvet walls. Cuddy grunted once she felt him still inside her.

"Come on, House," she moaned brokenly. She purposely tightened her inner muscles around him, causing him to thrust roughly into her. Cuddy repeated the action except this time she wasn't rewarded with a thrust. Instead, he buried his throbbing shaft deeper inside, causing her to bite harshly into his shoulder. And then it dawned on her, he was going to make love to her. Cuddy mentally cursed him as she realized that once again House had won another one of their battles.

"Don't even think about it, House," Cuddy whimpered. House tried to soothe her by working his hips in circular motions, and she was helpless to resist this simple movement. This wasn't fair, dammit! She had worked out her master plan for all these weeks, only for it to be destroyed at a snap of House's fingers.

"Relax for me Gorgeous," House coaxed. Evidently, that was all it took for Cuddy to relinquish the death grip on his shoulder and loosen her legs around his hips. House, then, lowered his head to kiss her, threading his hand into her hair. She kissed back with equal intensity and tore her mouth from his, gasping for air as she felt him slowly pull out of her inch by inch. House trailed wet kisses down her neck, pushing slowly back into her. She panted powerlessly into his ear, running her feet appreciatively up the insides of his calves. House pumped in and out of her at a constantly slow rate every time, reaching down between them to gently rub her clit between his fingers.

"Oh, House," Cuddy sighed into his ear as she buried her face in his neck. She hitched her legs higher up around his hips and moaned loudly when he hit that special spot inside her. She trembled as he repeatedly hit the spot, slowly driving her to orgasm.

"Mmmmmmm," Cuddy moaned as her internal muscles tightened. A groan from House followed closely after as House's thrusts counteracted Cuddy's clenching muscles. House sped his pace up, prolonging Cuddy's climax and beginning his own.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's neck as he continued to pump in and out of her. "Cum for me, baby," Cuddy whispered hoarsely into his ear.

House grunted as he spilled his seed into her and Cuddy's hips jerked into motion as another wave of pleasure washed over.

They took a moment to catch their breaths and House rolled them over so that Cuddy was now on top of him.

"Wow," Cuddy mumbled in a haze of exhaustion.

"That's what she said," House joked as he rubbed his hands over her ribcage.


	46. The Nerve

Another chapter....so read it!!! _**REVIEW**_!!! But most importantly enjoy...Ya know what? Actually reviews are more important to me, rather than the fact that you guys enjoy,lol. SO REVIEW!!!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 46- The Nerve**

By the time House had woken up the next morning, Cuddy was already coming out of the bathroom, dressed and putting on earrings. House swung his legs over the edge of the bed, heeded a stretch and yawned.

"The roads cleared," Cuddy reported as she walked over to the closet and leafed through it.

House grunted and rubbed the last remnants of sleep away.

Cuddy threw a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a button down onto the bed. "I've got coffee going and your clothes are already picked out—that's half of your morning routine right there," she said as she walked over to him.

"I expect you into work _on time_ this morning," she stated as she stood in front of him.

House, who was only half listening, shook his head.

"I mean it," she said firmly as she reached down to cup his face. She put a chaste kiss to his lips and was about to step away when his arms encircled her waist, pulling her back to the spot.

"What kind of kiss was that?" House looked up at her questioningly. Cuddy smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips back to his.

"Wilson said he'd be here at a quarter until nine, so be ready," Cuddy said as they broke apart. "Love you," she said as she placed another kiss on his lips and turned on her heels.

House slapped her ass as she walked away, "Yeah, that's right. Bring home that bacon to daddy."

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she walked away, and House looked on appreciatively.

"Love you, too," he called after her.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House still managed to be half an hour late and entered into the hospital corridor with a disgruntled Wilson following behind him. House only smirked as Wilson passed him mumbling what he could only identify as unkind words. He signed in and looked towards Cuddy's office. She was in there sitting at her desk. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips when he decided to pay his favorite dean a visit. He was about to push through the second set of double doors when a voice stopped him.

"May I help you sir?" A young woman asked as she stood up.

House looked at her for a second. 'This must be Cuddy's new assistant he thought to himself.'

"Why, yes… yes you can," House said in an overly cheery tone. "I'm here for my twelve o'clock with Dr. Cuddy."

The secretary shook her head and picked up the phone. "If you could just give me your name so I can verify with Dr. Cuddy…" the secretary trailed off.

"Oh, of course, I'm Dr. Wilson Foreman Taub-Cameron III," House said formally and with a straight face at that.

The secretary quirked a suspicious eyebrow and eyed House. "Hello, Dr. Cuddy," House heard her greet, "Dr. Wilson Foreman Taub-Cameron III, is here for your twelve o'clock appointment."

"What?" Cuddy asked on the other side of the line as she looked up with a confused expression. She rolled her eyes when she saw House on the other side of the door. "Send him in," Cuddy sighed, "And Samantha?"

"Yes Dr. Cuddy?" the secretary asked.

"It's only nine forty-six," Cuddy stated. She saw the secretary turn an unhealthy shade of pink.

"Right… sorry about that Dr. Cuddy," Samantha said, clearly embarrassed by her own lack of sense.

"It's alright Samantha," Cuddy replied, "Thanks for the update."

Samantha hung up the phone and looked towards House, "You can go in."

House smirked as he turned towards the door, hiding it from the dingy secretary. Once the door closed behind him he limped towards Cuddy's desk.

"Your new secretary's an idiot," House said as he sat in a chair in front of her desk.

"What's up House?" Cuddy asked as she continued working on the budget reports of the month.

"Just came to see my favorite dean," House stated.

"Flattered," Cuddy said, "Now go do what I pay you for. I just gave Foreman a case to give to you."

House studied her, unmoved from his spot until she looked up.

Cuddy slapped down her pen. "What?"

"You're not wearing your rings," House said, zeroing in on her finger. He continued to stare at her, she blinked. "Why?"

Cuddy furrowed her brow as she looked down at her ring finger. She subconsciously ran her thumb around the base of her ring finger as if they would magically appear if she did it enough times. "Huh," she mumbled, "Must've forgotten them on the dresser."

House squinted as he contemplated this possibility. "You remembered to put on earrings, but you forgot to put on your wedding rings?" he asked incredulously.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Cuddy asked flatly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was just thinking about how you made such a big fuss about me wearing the rings tha-," House started.

"House," Cuddy said as she stood and rounded the desk, "go be bored somewhere else."

House stood and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just sayin-,"

"House, no amount of silver could affect my love for you. Now get out of here before I start deducting from your paycheck," Cuddy threatened.

"Wow," House said, "Nothing says 'I love you' like a pay cut." House smirked and Cuddy found herself smiling at the fact that he was smiling. House wrapped his arms around her, placing a light kiss on her lips.

Cuddy turned him around and slapped his ass. "Now go bring home that bacon to Mama."

House turned before he got to the door. "I thought you were a vegetarian."

Cuddy smirked and turned back to her work. "Smart ass," she mumbled.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"What do we have?" House asked as he entered into the conference room and threw his book bag into a chair.

"Six year old female with unexplained vomiting, nosebleeds and a butterfly rash," Taub briefed, "She was swimming when her mother noticed she had been dead-man floating for a second to long, apparently the kid is a competitive swimmer."

"Hmmmm, was she doing the butterfly stroke when the butterfly rash appeared?" House joked. Ba-doom Pish! The team just looked at him as if he had lost his damn mind.

"Yeah…not so much," Thirteen stated sarcastically, "How about thrombocytopenia?"

"Wouldn't explain the rash," Foreman cut in, "It could be neurological. Brain fires off faulty neurons making the body think there's something wrong."

"What about poisoning," Taub added, "The rash could be a symptom and the nosebleeds and vomiting, a way to rid the body of whatever it is."

House nodded his head. "Taub, run the tox screen and Foreteen check the home and pool where she practices."

After the team dispatched, House went into his office. He threw his ball around, and tried to find alternatives for his dying patient of the week. Not being able to come up with anything, he gave it a break for the time being and decided to hack Cuddy's e-mail. After getting half-way through her inbox something caught his eye, an e-mail from Dr. Robinson. Having seen something that peeked his curiosity, House double-clicked the message.

_Dear Dr. Cuddy,_

_ After reviewing your blood panel from Friday's appointment, my suspicions have been confirmed. The severe headaches and the swollen phalanges are symptoms of chronic hypertension which, I'm sure you know, can be fatal to your pregnancy. Because you do not have a history of high blood pressure in the family and you maintain a regular and healthy diet, I can only assume that you have been putting yourself through excessive levels of stress. I recommend that you take a leave of absence from the hospital until you regulate your blood pressure. If this can not be done, it may cause fetal distress in which case I may need to admit you for around the clock monitoring. Due to your age, you are at an increased risk for premature labor and birth, placental abruption, and stillbirth. If you have any more concerns feel free to contact me at any time. _

_Head of Obstetrics and Gynecology,_

_Dr. Cecilia Robinson of PPTH_

_Message sent yesterday, 11/20/09 at 8:06 p.m._

_Message read yesterday, 11/20/09 at 9:49 p.m._

House's jaw clenched and his expression slowly morphed into a glare as he read and re-read the message over and over again. 'She had the audacity to…' he was so angry he didn't know what to think about first. He made quick work of printing out the message and stalked down to her office. When he got through the first set of double doors, the secretary stood to greet him. A piercing glare sent her back into her seat. He slammed through her doors and saw her head whip up from what she was doing.

"House-" Cuddy started to reprimand him, but House slammed the message down onto her desk.

Cuddy hesitantly picked up the piece of paper having seen the dangerous look on his face. She briefly skimmed the page and took a deep breath.

"You hacked my e-mail," Cuddy asked, her tone going from irritated to incensed, "You had no right! That was none of your-"

"None of my what?! Business?!" House demanded, "Get your things together, your leaving."

Cuddy could only stare at him. "Go fuck yourself," she scoffed as she stood and walked past him.


	47. When You're Mad

READ, _**REVIEW**_ AND ENJOY!!!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 47- When You're Mad**

House snagged her wrist as she walked past him. "Get. Your. Things. Together," House stated intensifying his glare on her.

Cuddy glared back at him, not moving for a second. She looked down at his hand on her wrist and snatched it away. She stormed over to the coat rack, hastily taking her things off of it and made her way back over to her desk. After powering her computer down she walked out of the office, shoving past House. Cuddy stopped in front of her secretary's desk and briefly told her to reschedule all of her appointments and meetings.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Cuddy?" Samantha asked.

"Fine," Cuddy mumbled as she walked away. House followed behind her as they left the building.

"Give me the keys," House said as they approached the car.

Without even sparing a glance back at House she threw the keys behind her. The car ride back to the apartment was quiet. Cuddy had her entire body faced towards the door as she looked out of the window and House glared at the road ahead.

Fifteen minutes later, House pulled up in front of the apartment. He followed Cuddy into the building and unlocked the apartment door.

"I should be home around eight or nine depending on whether or not I find out what's killing my patient," House mumbled as he left.

Cuddy simply ignored him, which didn't really bother House because he was just as angry at her as she was at him. Not only was he angry, but he was disappointed in her. He ran a hand through his peppered hair as he drove away.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House met up with Wilson in the cafeteria.

"Hey," Wilson greeted his friend, "where've you been?"

House plopped down into the chair across the table from Wilson. "Had to drop off Cuddy," he sighed.

Wilson furrowed his brow. "Why?"

House said nothing, and simply took out the paper. Letting it fall gracefully.

Wilson caught the page before it hit the table and held it to his face. "Cuddy has been experiencing complications?" he asked after he finished reading.

"Apparently," House started as he tucked the paper away in his suit jacket, "The hospital is more important than our unborn spawn."

Wilson didn't want to believe it and simply kept quiet, watching as his friend held his head in his hands. He could clearly see the internal conflict going on in his friend's head.

"Maybe it's not what you think," Wilson tried to convince his friend, "Maybe she was just preparing for her leave-"

"She told me it was none of my business," House replied in a frustrated tone.

Wilson didn't know what to think at this point, "Fries?" he asked as he pushed the tray towards House, wanting nothing more than to cheer up his best friend.

"Not hungry," House mumbled as he stood and walked away.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy sighed in anger and frustration as she kicked off her heels, once House left. He hadn't even given her a chance to tell him, just assumed she was being reckless. Now, she was stranded at the apartment. She ran a tired hand through her hair and pulled out her cell, preparing to arrange her stand-in while she was on leave.

"Hello, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy," she answered in a professional tone, "I'm looking for a replacement while I'm on maternal leave…Yes…Dean of Administration…Yes…."

Forty-five minutes later, Cuddy found a fit fill-in for her baby, while she was away tending to the health of her other babies. She threw her phone onto the coffee table and looked warily around the empty apartment.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House was sitting at his desk in his office when his team came in.

"Tox screen was negative," Taub piped up.

"Which would correspond with the fact that the home and pool, where she practices, was toxin free, besides some simple mold on a loaf of bread," Thirteen replied.

House rolled his eyes. "Damn," he mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, plan B!" House exclaimed.

The team looked at him to elaborate.

House sighed, "Come up with a plan B."

Nearly two hours later the team was still in House's office trying to come up with something that fit all of the patient's symptoms. Eleven theories had been shot down so far, and twenty minutes earlier they had been notified that young girl had seized prior to coughing up pus and blood.

"Pneumocystic pneumonia," Foreman finally contributed.

"Long-term inhalation of the chemicals in the pool can't be good for the lungs," Thirteen said.

"But it wouldn't cause pneumonia," House replied, "Go get a CT of her lungs, if the scans show water in the lungs test it and we'll take it from there."

The team, with an exception of Foreman, left House's office.

"I saw you leave with Cuddy earlier today and she's not in her office, so I assume you took her home," Foreman disclosed.

"Boy, aren't you the little village snooper," House said as he exited his office. Foreman followed him out and walked alongside his uneven gait.

"I learned from the best," Foreman volleyed.

"Aw, shucks," House mocked, "you're making me blush."

Foreman rolled his eyes and surrendered to a smirk before he sobered. "So, how's Cuddy?"

"She's fine," House brushed off.

"No she's not," Foreman said quickly.

House sighed obnoxiously, "So if you knew something was wrong, why ask how she was doing?"

"Just wanted to see if you would tell the truth."

"Well that'll be the day," House said as he stabbed a button in the elevator.

Foreman stood outside the elevator, "Go check on your wife, you ass. We've got it from here, and if we run into any complications we'll call you."

"As tempting as that sounds…" House trailed off as the elevator doors closed.

Foreman just sighed and walked away.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

That night, House didn't show up at the apartment and Cuddy cried…and cried…and cried. She blamed it on pregnancy hormones and pushed any thoughts of House to the back of her mind. It wasn't until midnight, that she realized that he wasn't coming and trudged to the bedroom. Slick tears began to adorn the softness of her porcelain cheeks as she burrowed into the soft confines of the covers. She turned on her side and shoved his pillow in between her legs, hoping to get comfortable enough to sleep without him. She deeply inhaled and exhaled while she rubbed her belly. Another batch of tears began again and silent sobs racked her small frame. Had she not decided to take a deep breath at the exact time she did, she would not have felt the small kick in the upper right quadrant of her belly. This caused Cuddy to cease all motion. There it was again. She moved her hand to that exact spot and felt it a third time. Joy overwhelmed Cuddy's heart at that exact moment and she softly laughed to herself, embracing her stomach. She could barely believe it, until now her pregnancy just seemed unreal.

"Hi baby," Cuddy whispered, "Can you do that again for mommy?" Nothing--but the fact that it happened was enough for Cuddy. She rubbed soothing circles on her stomach until she fell asleep.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House crashed on the couch in Cuddy's office that night. Seeing as him and Cuddy were still at each other's throats, he didn't feel the need to indulge himself on another battle just yet. For once he took the high road and opted on not making her blood pressure any higher than it already was. He also thought about calling her, but that could also end badly. So, he wandered around her office, going through her things and brainstormed about what could be killing his patient. It wasn't long before he got tired of thinking and figured he could take a break until his team gave him an update. Except, the second his head hit the arm rest on the couch he was out like last fall's fashions.


	48. Whispered Apologies

Hey guys! Thanx for all the reviews and as usual, READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!!!! SMOOCHES!

~Dr. McCaney

P.S. GUESS WHAT GUYS?!?! I GOT MY LICENSE, I KNOW MUST OF YOU GUYS DON'T GIVE A CRAP BUT STILL THOUGHT I'D SHARE!!!

P.S.S. I'm a sixteen year old maniac, so stay off of the roads... and the sidewalks, lol

P.S.S.S. Actually, unless you live in the state of Ohio, you have nothing to worry about

P.S.S.S.S. THAT IS ALL... YOU MAY PROCEED..._**REVIEW!!!**_

**Chapter 48- Whispered Apologies**

The next morning, House was jolted out of dreamland by the persistent prodding in his ribs by the blunt end of his cane.

"What the-?" House sat up rather quickly and looked around. His eyes landed on a dumpy, middle-aged man standing over him. House snatched his cane away from the man. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the stand-in for Dr. Cuddy while she's on leave, and you are?" the man asked as he pushed the glasses up on his pudgy face.

"Leaving," House said as he stood and made his way out the door. He paused at the door and faced the temporary dean, "Don't touch anything in here and by all means, stay way from that Dr. House… guy's a jerk." And with that House left with a satisfied smile gracing his lips.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House was getting on the elevator when he heard a voice call him from behind.

"Where were you this morning and last night?" Wilson asked as he joined his friend in the elevator.

"Home," House answered tersely.

"No you weren't," Wilson challenged, "I called your apartment to see if you needed a ride in and Cuddy told me you didn't come home, last night." Wilson gave him a once over, "And you're wearing the same clothes…wait, did you spend the night here?"

"Wow, great deduction, Wilson. If you keep hanging around me, you might be able to deduce why you're still alone."

Wilson just ignored him and continued, "Why? You're gonna have to face her eventually… and where exactly did you sleep?"

"You should ask yo momma," House quipped.

"Wow," Wilson stated as he furrowed his brow, "that was really gross."

"Oh, come on," House replied, "Your mom's not that bad."

"House!" he heard Thirteen call him from down the corridor, "She hardly has enough water in her lungs to cause a cough."

"Well did you test what little water she had in her lungs?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Thirteen responded, "Still not enough chlorine to do damage."

House shook his head. "Gotta go Ji-" But he realized that Wilson had already left his side, and was on his way to his office. He turned back to Thirteen, "Biopsy her lungs and-"

"House, we just tested her lungs," Thirteen argued.

"No, you tested the contents _inside_ her lungs," House retorted, "I'm asking you to test an actual sample of her lung."

Thirteen sighed, knowing this was a battle that she just wouldn't win, and walked away.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy paced the expanse of the apartment, aimlessly. She was so unused to having so much free time on her hands that she almost felt sick just lying around all day. She alternated from the kitchen, to the window, to the bedroom, and back to the kitchen again. She was just about to turn in for a nap, tired from pacing so much, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"May I speak to Dr. Cuddy?" A weary voice answered her back, "It's Dr. Coleman."

"This is she," Cuddy replied, "What has House done?"

Cuddy could hear the man hesitate and stutter a few times before he actually got his sentence out. "He performed a lung biopsy on a six-year-old girl, before he had grounds for doing so."

Cuddy sighed angrily; leave it to her husband to burn the place down while she was away. "I'm on my way."

After she finished her call with Coleman, she promptly dialed Wilson's number.

"What's up Cuddy?" Wilson answered.

"I need a favor," she cut right to the chase. Once she was done bribing and threatening Wilson, she sighed in relief at the prospect of getting out of the apartment, finally.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

"Samantha, I need you to get into this wheel chair so we can take you to the O.R., so we can find out what's wrong with you," House said in a mock sweet voice.

"My name is Kimberley and I. SAID. NO," the little girl said as she sank back into her hospital bed.

"Okay, listen up you little brat," House sneered, "Either you move yourself or I'll move yourself for you." House glared at her and she glared right back, seemingly unfazed.

"You're mean," Samantha said, "My mommy says I don't have to listen to mean people. She also said that mean people are mean because they don't got no friends."

House sighed as he slapped his face and dragged his palm down his cheek. "Listen kid, I'm not trying to be mean but you're being very unreasonable."

"Nuh uh!" Kim squealed, "You're trying to cut into my spleenix and remove my lungs!"

"Okay, first off, spleenix isn't a word, let alone a part of the human body," House stated, "And secondly if I prove that I have friends can you please cooperate?" House asked in his most sincere voice, adding a slight plead into his tone.

Kim thought about this for a while, "Deal."

House pulled out his wallet and took out the picture that he had stashed away in one of the pockets. He held it out to her and she took it.

"She's really pretty," Kim admired the picture. It was a picture of Cuddy at the gala in France. She had her head thrown back in a fake laugh to please who ever she was talking to. But, only House knew for a fact that the laugh was a fake and the smile was real. He knew this because mere seconds earlier, Cuddy caught him staring at her, unabashedly. He winked at her and she went into a fit of grinning. House snapped a couple of picture while she wasn't looking and turned back to his drink at the bar.

"Is this really your friend Dr. House?" Kim pondered aloud.

"Yep," House said, "Well technically she's my wife, but she's one of my best friends, too. Now can you cooperate?"

"Wait," the little girl stated, "She's your wife, and she doesn't count! She _has _to be your friend."

House, who was getting fed up with their lack of progress, lunged at the little girl, ready to just hoist her over his shoulder and take her down to the O.R. his self. He was ready to do just that, when he saw that the rash had started spreading towards her chest. He opened her gown and gently poked the area.

"Kim," House asked slowly, "Are you in any pain?"

The little girl just looked up at him with fright in her eyes.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House walked into his office to find Cuddy sitting at his desk, playing with his red and grey ball.

"What are you doing here?" House asked incredulously.

"I could ask you the same thing," Cuddy said as she sat the ball back into its rightful place, "You can't just run tests willy nilly, without consent."

"Ok," House replied, shortly. He still didn't have any desire to face his wife yet and the fact that she was at the hospital, after strict advises against, only made him angrier.

"It's not ok," Cuddy said, "You say ok, but you and I both know that those two letters mean absolutely nothing to you. You'll keep doing it because you don't care, and because you'll never learn!"

"Ok," House said flatly as he walked to his desk and powered up his computer.

Cuddy noticed that House refused to make eye contact with her and assumed it was because he was still angry. She exhaled, knowing fully what she had to do.

"Listen, House," Cuddy stated quietly, "I'm sorry about not telling you about the e-mail. I was going to tell you, but I just… I was scared. I cried myself to sleep last night if that makes you feel any better." She nervously chuckled to herself, hoping he would forgive her.

House chose the high route once again and decided not say anything, instead, focusing intently on his computer screen.

Cuddy dropped her head, furiously blinking back tears. House's silence cut her deeper than any words ever could. She exhaled as she stood up and went around the desk. After leaning down and kissing him on the cheek, she turned on her heel and swiftly left his office.


	49. By Your Side

My life is really hectic right now, so sorry about the delay! Will another chapter make it better? OF COURSE IT WILL!!! READ,REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!

~Dr. McCaney

**Chapter 49- By Your Side**

Later that day, House stood at the second floor watching as Carol or Shannon or whatever her name was, left the hospital. They had cured her at the last minute, after Taub suggested infection. Once they had administered the Augmentin necessary to fight the infection, she was showing improvement less than 6 hours later.

"Another patient cured by the magnificent House," he heard Wilson say from behind him.

"I think that makes me a god," House said pretending to actually think about it.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "House, you are far from a god."

"Really? Cause Cuddy seems to think so," House shot back, "Especially in bed."

"And that's my cue to leave," Wilson remarked as he left. "Oh and go home to Cuddy tonight. She misses you and I know for a fact that you miss her back."

"Maybe it's you that's the god," House responded sarcastically, "reading minds like that."

Wilson simply walked away, not acknowledging House's petty remark.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House quietly unlock the door to his apartment and crept inside. It was dark. Too dark for it to only be seven in the evening. He sat his keys on the table next to the door, after turning on the light. Once he freed himself of his jacket, he limped canelessly into the bedroom. There Cuddy was in the bed, napping peacefully with Spirit right beside her. He looked at his wife for a while longer, before going into the bathroom and cracking the door. He started a bath and began to strip.

The stress of the day slowly began to melt away as he lowered himself into the almost scalding water. Any thoughts of the hospital or the betrayal he felt by his wife, was wiped clean from his mind as he allowed the water to seep into his being. The ache in his thigh was reduced to a dull throb, and he let his head rest against the wall behind him.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy let out a frustrated sigh when she heard House go into the bathroom. She was awoken by the sound of keys in the door and pretended to be asleep. She simply didn't want to deal with him, just as he didn't want to deal with her. He could be such an ass when he wanted to, but the one time she makes a mistake it's the apocalypse. Not having anything better to do, she slid into her pajamas and actually went to sleep this time.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Days passed, and House and Cuddy still weren't on speaking terms. They still lived together and slept in the same bed, but Cuddy was done trying to apologize to him and House didn't have anything to say to her anyhow. Cuddy didn't know why what she did affected House so strongly, but he wasn't willing to tell her so she was powerless to end this whole thing.

She was in the middle of bathing Shadow when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Cuddy answered.

"Hi," a woman asked on the other line, "may I speak to a Greg House?"

"I'm sorry, he's not in right now," Cuddy trailed off.

"Do you know any other numbers I can contact him at?"

"Um, sure," Cuddy said, "561-678-9870."

"Thank you, dear," the woman responded.

"May I ask what this is about?" Cuddy questioned.

The lady hesitated for a moment before answering. "Blythe House passed away yesterday…aneurism," she added the last part sadly.

Cuddy's world stopped. The phone slipped through her fingers before she could do otherwise. She could hear a distant 'hello?' in the background, but was helpless to respond. The room spun around her, as if to taunt and terrorize her. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest and the feeling to be with House at that exact moment was overwhelming. She didn't know Blythe, but she knew House and she knew that he loved his mother. A tear slid down her cheek as she steadied herself on the edge of the bathtub, taking deep breaths to calm her. The last thing she needed was to be hospitalized due to fetal distress. She had made it to five months and she was not about to give this up without a fight.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

House sat on a bed in the E.R. playing his PSP. He was hiding from the new dean, who didn't take long to find out who House was. He constantly bugged House about clinic duty, paperwork, and other mediocre things that House didn't have any intentions of doing. Suddenly, the curtain shutting him out from the rest of the world was flung open and revealed a curious Cameron.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Cameron questioned.

House shrugged noncommittally. "Until 5."

"House, you can't hide from Coleman forever," Cameron replied.

"Why not?" House volleyed, "We both know you want me here."

Cameron rolled her eyes."Don't flatter yourself."

House was about reply with a dirty remark when his phone rang. Cameron just looked at him waiting for him to answer it. She sighed when she realized he had no intention of answering the phone.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered.

Cameron shook her head and went into his suit jacket pocket to retrieve the phone. She glanced at the outer screen.

"Whoever it is, is calling from an unknown number," Cameron reported.

"Makes sense on account of the fact that I only have Wilson, Cuddy and my team's numbers in my contacts," House rebutted. He snatched the phone away from her.

"Hello?" House spoke into the phone.

Cameron stood on the side of the bed with her hands on her hips, listening to the one-sided conversation. She promised herself that she was either going to kick him out or put him to work. The E.R. was packed and they were shorthanded. She watched as his face turned from one of annoyance to one of hurt.

House rubbed a hand back and forth over his eyes, as he ended the conversation and snapped the phone closed.

Cameron took a step forward. "House, is everything-" But before she could get the last part out, House was already on his feet and moving out of the E.R.

House moved numbly to his (Cuddy's) car, not yet knowing where he was going or what he would do there, he just knew he needed to go.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

Cuddy, worriedly, waited up for House until 1 in the morning. Exhaustion began to set in and she was quickly fading. She picked up her cell again and dialed House's number. After getting his voicemail for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, she finally threw in the towel and headed back to the bedroom.

Cuddy was slowly roused by a heavy banging at the door. Once she'd made it to the door, she looked out of the peep hole to see a big burly police officer. She quickly unlocked the door.

"May I help you?" Cuddy asked in a concerned tone, tightening her robe around her body.

"Do you know this man?" the officer asked as he moved to reveal a badly battered and bruised House.

Cuddy panicked, "Oh my God, House," Cuddy exclaimed going to his side.

"He got into it with a guy at a bar and the owner called me and my partner in," the man offered, "He may look bad, but you should see the other guy. For a cripple he is very strong. Took me and my partner to get him off the other guy."

"I'm sorry Cuddlekins, but I…I….what was I gonna say?" House asked himself in his drunken stupor, "Oh yeah! Wait, I lost it again."

Cuddy hooked her arm around House's battered frame. She looked back to the police officer sadly.

"Do you know where my car is?" Cuddy asked.

The officer nodded. "It's outside. My partner had to take the other guy home so I figured kill two birds with one stone. "

"Thank you so much," Cuddy returned gratefully. Trying to ignore the sloppy kisses her drunken husband were placing haphazardly on her neck. She tried unsuccessfully to dodge them, but it was no use.

"No problem," the officer added as he walked away.

"Okay House," Cuddy said, "Let's get you inside." House stumbled alongside her, rather uncoordinatedly.

"Oh my God, Cuddy," House mumbled to no one in particular, as he saw her stomach, "Are you pregnant? Who's the father?"

Cuddy closed the door behind her.

It was going to be a long night.


	50. His Rock

Let me just start by saying that I am **_SOOOO_** sorry devoted readers of mine! I used to think all that talk about muse was **CRAP! **But let me tell you, a few chapters ago I opened a blank word document, turned on my favorite songs and was prepared to get busy....BUT IT DIDN'T TURN OUT THAT WAY AT ALL! I'm SERIOUS! I sat in front of the same document for 3 hours and had 5 sentences down! I must've made the "Muse gods" angry or something because I almost had an anuerysm trying to get out those lat three chapters and then my mind just cut off all together after that, hence the reason I have'nt updated until now! Ugh! Then I finally opened a document today and it all just came to me, quite slowly, but it still came(ideas). Pleez forgive me but I was trying so hard to update this for you guys that I eventually started to re-read my previous chaps from the beginning (to get ideas) and I just really thought they were crap! I mean it just seemed awful! I mean it got so bad that I actually thought I was going to quit! But I had to remind my self that AMANDA *** ****** is not a quitter! Ok, I'm gonna stop now! And BTW, is it just me or did anyone else almost bust a nut when they saw Lisa Edelstein at the awards last night?! I mean seriouly! I almost licked my t.v. screen! The woman is HAWT! Anywho, READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! (Gosh, I missed saying that!)

~Dr. McCaney (smooches!)

**Chapter 50 – His Rock**

House and Cuddy stumbled into the apartment as best as a pregnant woman and drunken cripple could. Cuddy clumsily led him to the bathroom and deposited his slack body onto the toilet seat. She briefly checked for any broken bones and was relieved when there weren't any. It was at times like this when she wanted to know what went on in that head of his. He hissed at the sting of peroxide on his split knuckles and pulled his hand away. Cuddy pulled it back and held on more firmly. After she was done attending to him, she reached behind her and placed the cork into the bathtub drain. She got the water running and turned to leave the bathroom. When she returned, she had fresh towels in her hand and some pajamas of his thrown over the opposite shoulder. She set all of the items on the side of the sink and moved to leave, until his voice stopped her. For the first time tonight, his voice sounded remorseful.

"Didn't even get to say goodbye," was harshly whispered from his lips, as his hands balled into tight fists. Hot, angry tears slid down his cheeks and he roughly disposed of them, fists flying up to hide his shame.

Cuddy's resolve crumbled and she stepped hesitantly over to him. Before she could even wrap her arms thoroughly around him, House roughly pulled her into him, burying his anger, shame, and remorse in the swell of her stomach. Cuddy encouragingly wrapped her arms around his head and let tears of her own fall. House's sobs came out in deep, heart-shattering cries of grief and disappointment.

"I know," Cuddy whispered, fingers comfortingly scraping his scalp, "I know. It's going to be okay."

House tightened his hold on her. It felt good to be comforted by her, and this was the first time in a little under a month that they had even touched each other. Now he regretted being so angry at her for so long, it just seemed stupid now. As his thoughts seemed to take over his mind, his cries came to a halt, but his face remained on her stomach.

Cuddy didn't make a move, wanting to give him time to gather himself. When he did finally remove his face from her abdomen, she still kept her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he told her quietly, yet firmly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, House," Cuddy stated, "You were only trying to protect me…us. If anyone's gonna be sorry it should be me, I acted selfishly thinking I could be superwoman…thank you for talking some sense into me."

House shook his head solemnly, and released her as she ducked down to place a kiss on his forehead. When Cuddy exited the bathroom, House let his head fall back against the wall behind him. He didn't deserve such an amazing woman, but she would be the rock he needed to pull through this. They would get through this together, like they had gotten through everything else.

[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy[H]uddy

When House had finished bathing, he limped out into the bedroom. There, he proceeded to pull on his pajama pants and t-shirt. He'd wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die. His mind refused to turn off and he ached all over. After pulling back the comforter, he crawled into bed hoping his brain would shut down on its own accord.

Cuddy went back into their room to find House already in bed. She quietly went over to his side of the bed and set a glass of water and his Vicodin on the nightstand. Briefly studying the back of his head, as he was turned away from her, she turned and went to her side of the bed. Cuddy slowly pulled back her side of the covers, not wanting to wake her peacefully sleeping husband and got in bed. She closed her eyes desperate to find the same peace her husband had, but she wasn't as lucky. Soon, she found herself counting the shadowy contours of the silvery moon outside the window. It wasn't sleep, but it sure was boring enough to feel like it.

Two hours later, House could tell that Cuddy was still awake. He internally sighed and cursed himself for hurling his emotional turmoil at his wife.

"Cuddy," he whispered, not wanting to suspend the peacefulness in the room.

Cuddy snapped her head back to look at him. "Why are you still awake?" she whispered as she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"A more reasonable question would be why you're still awake," House whispered back, "ya know considering the fact you aren't the insomniac in this bed."

"Can't sleep," she admitted softly.

House thought about this for a second, "Me neither."

The room went silent once again.

Cuddy took the pillow from under head and shoved it in between her legs. Now it didn't feel like she was crushing her son, and thankfully her daughter was nestled comfortably above him. The one thing she missed about her bed was the plethora of pillows that littered it. House noticed this change.

"Your neck is gonna be killing you tomorrow," House stated matter-of-factly, "Here, put the pillow back under your head."

"No," Cuddy protested, "It's more comfortable this way."

"Just trust me," House mumbled.

Cuddy sighed, but did as told anyway.

House eased up behind her and lifted her top leg, carefully sandwiching his good leg between hers.

"Better?" he questioned. Cuddy adjusted his leg some.

"Yeah, thanks," Cuddy replied. The room went silent, but of course this did not last long.

"Cuddy?" House questioned once more.

"Yes, House."

"Their never gonna get to meet her," he murmured sadly.

Cuddy was confused at what House was saying, and then it dawned on her. Their children would never get to meet their grandmother. She could feel tears building again, and she turned to House. She studied him through a tear flooded gaze. His face was blank and devoid of any emotion.

"Yeah," Cuddy confirmed. She placed his leg back in between hers and brought a hand up to cup his cheek.

"You can still tell them about her," Cuddy consoled, "About all the good times you had with her and how she-"

"Lied to me my entire life?" House added disdainfully.

"House, I think it's time for you to forgive her," Cuddy reasoned, "She was only trying to protect you. She never meant to hurt you."

"Yet she sat around while _he _did!"

"She's only human House! She made a mistake! Just…just promise me you'll _try_…for your sake…and if that's not a good enough reason, do it for their sake," Cuddy said as she trailed her hand down his body to where his hand was. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, interlocking their fingers in the process.

House looked away, ashamedly, for trying to shut out the voice of reason. He shook his head in affirmation when he realized that Cuddy wanted a response.

"They would have loved her, House. I know I did…do," Cuddy admitted, "Remember in France when she was the only one who responded positively to us having a relationship?"

House smirked at the memory. A warming sensation began to spread in his heart at the admittance that Cuddy loved his mother. "I love her, too."

"Then you'll find a way to forgive your mother and properly put her to rest," Cuddy stated.

House looked into her eyes and thought about her words. He was so glad that Cuddy was finally his after twenty years of their back and forth because now that he had her, he would _never_ let her go.

Cuddy noticed the way he was looking at her. "What?"

House came out of his reverie and maintained eye contact with her as pride bubbled in his chest. "I love you, Lisa Cuddy."

Cuddy smirked, "I know."

House chuckled, albeit sadly, but the happiness that flickered momentarily through his eyes didn't go unnoticed by her either.

"I love you, too, House."


End file.
